An Unexpected Visitor
by evilduckling
Summary: Emma gets a surprise visit from a girl who's future is linked to her and Regina, in ways neither Emma or Regina are quite satisfied with. Storybrooke isn't safe anymore and danger lies ahead. Can they work together in order to keep the girl and everyone else in town safe? Now established Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters.**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are welcomed! Also, English is not my first language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emma poured cereals into a bowl and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers in the kitchen. She glanced in to the apartment's bedroom and saw Snow lie under the covers in the double bed. How long was this going to take, Emma thought. She needed to tell David to stop this coddling. She let out a sigh and glanced at the clock. It was almost 9 am. David had left for work over one hour ago, taking Henry along, dropping him off at school. Emma was going to go down the station later, she just wanted to talk to Snow about what had happened at Regina's house. She knew Regina had ripped her heart out but Snow never explained the reason why Regina hadn't killed her. Because killing Mary Margaret would be something Regina would have loved, and even though Emma was glad her mother was still alive, she needed some clarification.

The blonde moved across the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed the bottle of milk and as she poured the milk in the bowl, she heard a noise from upstairs, making her freeze in her movements. It sounded like footsteps. She glanced up the ceiling, staring at the roof. Henry's at school, she thought. No one should be upstairs. She put the milk bottle down and walked over to the stairs. She heard the footsteps again. Someone's upstairs. Shit, Emma panicked. Without thinking she slowly began to climb the stairs. Almost at the top she saw a figure wander back and forth in the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She heard the person say. Emma climbed another step to get closer, careful not to blow her cover. There, in the middle of the room, was a girl. She had long brown wavy hair, black jeans and a vertical striped shirt. Emma noticed the girl had a worried expression on her face.

"Emma? Are you upstairs?" She heard Snow's voice from downstairs. The girl immediately stopped walking.

"Shit" Emma said, realizing she'd said it out loud. Her eyes met the girl's eyes. Not knowing what to do, Emma stood still. For a minute, the girl stared at her, then raised her hands in an innocently gesture.

"Who are you?" Emma asked. "And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I-I-I can explain." The girl answered.

"Emma?" Snow was at the bottom of the stairs. "Who are you talking to? Isn't Henry at school?"

"Mary Margaret, stay right there!" The blonde ordered. She turned to the girl who still hadn't made an attempt to escape. "Who are you?" Emma asked again, slowly walking towards the girl. "How did you get up here?"

"You don't recognize me?" The girl asked.

"I wouldn't ask you who you were then, would I?"

"I don't know how this happened."

"Unless you want me to take you down the station right now, you better tell me what you are doing here."

"Emma?" Snow now stood behind Emma, looking puzzled. "Who is this?"

The girl took one step towards the stairs, causing Emma to put her hands up in a guarding position. "Whoa, kid, take it easy. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you're doing in my bedroom." Emma said angrily, feeling her patience running out the longer her questions remained unanswered.

Snow started to walk towards the girl. Emma grabbed her arm but Snow freed herself from the grip.

"We are not going to hurt you." She said smoothly, looking at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Rose. My name is Rose." The girl slowly looked up. Her eyes were green, with a hint of brown.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Snow asked. She recognized those eyes, and her features; even the expression on her face was familiar. Yet, Snow couldn't place where she'd met this girl before.

"Yeah, have we met before?" Emma filled in.

"Yes." The girl answered. "I mean, no, we haven't. But I have met you."

Emma looked puzzled. That didn't even make sense. They have met, but they haven't? Something was not right with this girl.

"Look, Rose, isn't it?" The girl nodded her head yes. "Can we walk downstairs and clear this up? We are not going to hurt you and clearly you are as freaked as we are."

Both Snow and Rose nodded their heads. "And I'm pretty sure my cereals are soggy by now, so if you please come with us downstairs-" Emma gestured her hands towards the stairs. "So we can clear this out and I can have my breakfast."

* * *

Emma took a sip of her coffee and suspiciously glimpsed at Rose, who was nervously twisting a lock of brown hair between her fingers.

"So talk, kid." Emma huffed out and took another sip of coffee.

"Emma!" Snow gave her a look that lectured Emma to ask more gently.

"What?" Emma raised her shoulders.

"Look, Rose, can you at least tell us your age?"

"I'm 16."

"Do we need to call your parents?" Rose laughed when she heard Emma say that.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked curiously, starting to feel better with coffee in her system.

"Nothing." Rose smirked.

Emma looked at Rose, taking in the girl's face expression. There was only one person Emma recalled who had that exact expression. Images flashed by in Emma's head as she remembered the first time she'd seen it.

"What are your parent's names?" Emma asked.

"Ray and Mona." Rose quickly responded.

Emma put her coffee mug down and leaned forward over the kitchen counter. "I have a super power, kid. I can tell when someone is lying. And you just did."

Rose squirmed in her chair. "No, I didn't."

The blonde sighed. She was going to get information out of this girl.

"I'm going to ask you a few quick questions. You just need to answer me yes or no. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Rose raised her eyebrows surprised by the question.

"Uhm, yes."

"Do you like dogs?" Emma looked deep into Rose's eyes.  
"Yes."

"Do you have a dog?"

"No."

"Do you have a cat?"

"No."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue. But that's not a yes or no question." Rose grinned.

"You're right." Emma sighed. "Just answer the questions, okay?" Rose nodded her head, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"What color is your hair?"

"Brown."

"What color is milk?"

"White."

"What color is the night sky?"

"Black."

"What color is the sun?"

"Yellow."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow let out a small grasp when she heard Regina's name. Emma had triumphantly stood up, but as soon as she realized what name the girl just said, her jaw dropped. She was just about to ask the girl another question when Snow beat her to it. "What do you mean your mother's name is Regina?"  
Rose got up her seat and glanced over her shoulder looking for the door.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Emma said and placed herself on the other side of the counter so that she blocked Rose's possible escape.

"I told you, I can explain." Rose pleaded. "Just don't tell anyone about me."

Emma crossed her arms. "You mean, don't tell Regina?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Snow walked up and placed herself between Emma and Rose. "Regina doesn't have a daughter."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time she kept something from us." Emma responded in a cold voice.

"It doesn't make sense." Snow shook her head and faced Emma. "If Rose is 16, she was born during the curse."

"Who said she was born in this land?"

"Hello, I'm right here you know." Snow turned around and looked at Rose. She really looked like Regina. The same nose, mouth and eyes, except for the color. However, Snow remarked something else familiar in the girl's features. She just couldn't place it.

"Rose, who's your father?" Snow asked softly.

"I don't have one."

"Do you know his name?" Emma looked at Snow. Did she know something?

"No, I mean I don't have a father." Rose sat down again, reached over and grabbed Emma's coffee mug. "At all." Both women looked puzzled.

"Can I get some coffee?" The brunette girl held out Emma's mug. Emma went back the counter, grabbing a mug from the shelves. She took the cup from Rose's hands and filled it up, Emma needed more coffee for this story.

"You're 16, should you be drinking coffee?" Snow asked worriedly.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I need the caffeine." Rose explained as she received her cup of coffee from Emma.  
Snow watched as both Rose and Emma respectively took a sip of their coffees.

"We're not going to tell Regina." Emma said between sips. "But we would like to know how you managed to end up in our apartment."

"Fine." Rose said with a hard voice, putting her mug on the counter. "I used magic."

"Whoa, you used magic? You know magic?" Emma asked in a rush, confusion spreading on her face.

"Emma, she's the daughter of the evil queen, it makes sense." Snow stated.

"She's not evil." Rose snapped. Both Emma and Snow froze in their motions.

"Kid, do you know what she's done lately? I mean she's…"

"She's. Not. Evil." Rose said defensively, giving Emma a death glare. The blonde raised her eyebrows, looking slightly baffled. This was definitely Regina's kid; there was no mistake where the girl had learned her death stares.

"Are we talking about the same Regina?"

"Hey, she tried to be better over and over again and you guys never gave her the chance. You are the ones who put evil into her name. And you are supposed to be the good guys!" Emma felt Rose glare at her. "And you…" Rose turned to Snow. "…You manipulated her to kill her mother. Way to go Snow White! Calling my mom evil, you have no right." Rose caught her breath; she almost had tears in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had snapped at someone so fast.

"Calm down, kid. I was only teasing." Emma took a step closer to Rose but Rose held up her hand, telling her to stop.

"You always do that. It's not funny." Rose muttered.

"I do what now?"

"Tease me when I'm upset. It makes it worse, you know." The girl crossed her arms and her mouth tightened into a thin line, her eyes looking at something in a far distance.

Emma slightly leaned her head to the side and looked at Rose. "Wait, we have met? But you said we haven't?"

"It's a long story." Rose replied, her eyes now glancing at Emma.

"We have time. Right, Mary Margaret?" Snow, who had been staring silently at Emma and Rose during the last minutes, slowly nodded her head, still lost in her own thoughts. "I think we need more coffee." She said, walking around the counter, her hands reching for the coffee pot.

"I think I need vodka." Emma let out, walking towards the living room. "I need to sit more comfortably if it's a long story." She said and sat down in the couch, pulling her legs up so that she sat Indian style. Rose joined her, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, leaving a gap between the two of them. Holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her left hand, Snow grabbed a chair with her free hand and sat down on the other side of the coffee table.

"Start from the beginning, please." Emma said softly, making Rose glance up at the blonde. The girl looked tired, as if she hadn't slept well, making Emma more curious about who Rose was and how she ended up here.

Rose took a deep breath. "I wanted to change something that has happened. So I used magic. Apparently it worked a little too well. I wasn't supposed to end up here."

"You wanted to travel in time? Kid, does magic even do that?" Emma started and was met with a small grin from the girl.

"There are spells. Magic is different in the future."

"You're from the future? And just as I thought things couldn't get weirder." Emma shook her head, looking completely baffled. "This is why we have met, but we haven't?"

"Yes. I knew who you were when I saw you, you just look younger now." Rose replied, carefully watching the blonde's reaction.

"But I know you? And Regina?" Emma still couldn't believe this, a girl from the future. She didn't know how to react, different emotions running through her head as she studied the girl's face. This was strange, she admitted, but as she had learned over the last year, a girl from the future wouldn't be so bizarre. Slaying a dragon, poison apples, her being the savior, her parents being Snow White and Prince Charming, disappearing into a hat and fighting ogres and evil witches, now that was equally weird.

"Yes." Rose replied smoothly, interrupting Emma's thoughts. "You know us pretty well."

"No." Emma and Rose turned their heads and looked at Snow. "No." Snow said again, staring at Rose. "This is why I recognize you."

Emma was perplexed, looking at the raven-haired woman. What was Mary Margaret talking about? The girl is all Regina. Except for the color of her eyes, they were almost the same shade of green as her own. And Rose kind of had her chin, same chin she inherited from Mary Margaret. And that look on the girl's face right now… No, Emma thought. It couldn't be.

"Mary Margaret, what are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Rose." Snow said gently, her eye's wandering from Emma to Rose. "What is your exact relation with Emma?" Emma turned her head facing Rose and waited for the answer. Rose looked terrified.

"I can't say." This made Emma turned her whole body around and face Rose.

"Rose, just tell me. I'm your fun aunt?"

Rose shook her head no, slowly opening her mouth to reply. Her eyes wandered between Snow and Emma several times as she nervously played with a lock of her brown hair. She looked up at Emma and met the blonde woman's gaze.

"You're my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snow stood outside the bathroom. "Emma, are you okay?" She asked and carefully knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Rose still sat on the couch, she hadn't moved since she told Emma the truth. The blonde had been baffled, and as Emma realized the girl was telling the truth, she panicked and was now locking herself up in the bathroom. At first, Rose heard water running, but now there was no sound at all. She got up from the couch and walked towards Snow.

"I shouldn't have told you." Rose said sadly, looking at Snow who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"She just needs to take it in." Rose slowly nodded her head.

"You're not upset?" She was surprised that Snow White had taken the news with ease.

"I'm chocked, yes. But this means there's a place in the future where Regina doesn't want to hurt us. Were we all can be happy." The woman said with a sense of relief in her voice. Rose gave her a small smile.

"You weren't happy with their relationship at first. But eventually you learned to get along. Especially after I was born."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. "How did that even happen? You being mine and Regina's kid?" Emma stood in the doorway; her fingers massaging her head temples.

"Emma." Snow placed one hand on Emma's shoulder, slowly stroking it in comfort.

"I'm fine, Mary Margaret." Emma walked out of the bathroom and slowly approached Rose. She looked at her, taking in her features, this time she really looked at Rose, observing her face. She could see it now; this girl resembled both her and Regina.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. But this is, well, crazy. Regina and I don't get along right now."

"I know. But you'll make it through it." Rose wanted to reach out and grab Emma's hand but she wasn't sure Emma would respond well to that.

"It was magic, wasn't it?" Emma asked and Rose nodded her head.

"Yes."

"But tell me…" Emma continued. "When does this stop? Regina going after our family?"

"She's not going after your family." Rose replied defensively.

"She ripped Mary Margaret's heart out." Emma frowned, raising her voice at the girl. "And you haven't told me why she didn't kill you." The blonde turned around, looking at Snow. "What did she do to your heart?"

Snow walked up to Emma's side. "I have darkened my heart. When she ripped it out, I saw the darkness with my own eyes."

Emma grasped. "Regina just wants you to feel guilty. That's the kind of person she is."

Snow looked sad, shaking her head. "I'm going to bring our family down, Emma. And when that happens, Regina will win." Her voice cracking as she uttered the last words, tears starting to flow from her eyes in and Emma carefully embraced her in a hug.

"This is outrageous." The harshness in the girl's voice caused the two women to break apart from their hug and turn around. Rose glared at Emma and Snow, she was standing with her arms crossed, looking at the women with angry eyes.

"What is?" Emma irritatingly let out.

"This, your talk about my mom, is outrageous. I'm the proof no one's going to bring anyone down."

"Okay kid, it's easy for you to say, but right now it doesn't help."

"Stop calling me kid. I'm not 8 years old." Rose snorted out in irritation.

"You're my kid, aren't you?" Emma replied sarcastically and crossed her arms, making her mirror the girl's gesture.

"No, because my mother would _never_ think anything like that about my mom." Rose was frustrated. "And I will not listen to you say anything else bad about her." The girl said, visibly upset and started to walk towards the front door.

"Wait." Emma walked up to Rose, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry." Rose stopped and faced Emma. "I will try not to do it again." The blonde pleaded, giving the teenage girl a regretful look.

"It's hard hearing you talk about her like that." Rose said and let out a small sigh, making Emma feel guilty as she watched the sad expression across the girl's face.

"Rose." Snow walked up to them, placing one hand on Rose's shoulder, feeling the girl ease up at the touch. "You said you came here to change something that has happened. What happened? Maybe Emma and I can help?"

"I doubt it." Rose responded harshly and looked away.

"Whoa, kid, you looked just like Regina." Emma said, baffled and amazed at the same time, making her laugh slightly, but she immediately stopped, realizing what she just called the girl. "I will try to call you Rose from now on." The blonde said excusing her slip, making Rose uncross her arms and letting her guard down.

"You usually call me Rosie."

"Okay, Rosie." Emma said, giving the girl a genuine smile.

"Who named you Rose anyway?" Emma asked curiously, not meaning anything bad.

"Well, if it was up to you I'd be called kid." Rose said and rolled her eyes. Both Emma and Snow started to laugh and Emma gestured the three of them to go sit on the couch. Emma sat down next to the girl.

"I want to know." Emma said before turning herself around, making it easier for her to see Rose's face.

"Really?" Rose looked surprised, causing Emma to smile at the girl's expression.

"Really. There must be a story behind it?"

* * *

"_I'm not naming our daughter Dolly, Emma." Regina said with a firm voice and placed a hand on her very pregnant belly._

_"It's a nice name, Regina."_

"_We are having a baby, not a sheep."_

"_Are you sure? Because with magic you never know." Emma joked, making Regina punch the blonde's upper arm._

_"I'd like it to have a special meaning." Regina said softly, grabbing Emma's hand._

_"Lily? It's a flower. It's pretty and smells good. Babies smell good."_

"_Emma, this is serious matter."_

_"I know, I'm sorry." Emma smiled, placing her hands on Regina's stomach. She felt the baby kick, causing her to withdraw her hand's from the older woman._

"_Ouch, kid, that hurts."_

_"She doesn't like the name Lily." Regina stated, making Emma smile at the comment._

_"Do you remember our first Valentine's Day last year?" Emma asked._

"_Of course I do."_

_"I gave you a single red rose."_

_"You did."_

"_That was the day I knew you were the only one I wanted to spend all of my Valentine's Days with."_

_"Stop it, Emma. You're going to make me cry."_

"_Every time I see roses I think of that moment, I think of you, of us. So if you want the name to have a special meaning-" Emma paused, placing her hands on Regina's swollen abdomen. "What do you think about Rose?"_

"_Rose." Regina whispered and placed her hands over Emma's._

_Just as she did, the baby kicked and the both women looked happily at each other._

_"I'd take that as a yes."_

* * *

Rose looked genuinely happy when she told the story about how her parents chose her name. Emma smiled at the girl, but was surprised she actually was the one who came up with the name. The Emma in the girl's story sounded nothing like her, so blissful and happy, in love. Could she really fall in love with Regina? No, she thought, that was outrageous. They could barley be out in the woods together without Regina wanted to strangle her, making Emma think about the moment when Henry wanted to destroy magic with dynamite. To be fair, Regina did save Henry.

"Henry." Emma said out loud. "He's going to be home later. What do we do?" She got up from the couch.

"How old is he?" Rose asked, knowing the blonde was talking about her brother.

"He's eleven. And I don't know how he's going to handle this."

"Actually, Henry was the one who handle the news about you and mom the best."

That comment made Emma laugh nervously. Of course he was, Emma thought. His both mothers lived happy together, no fighting. Emma caught herself thinking she'd actually liked that idea, to make peace with Regina. "How old was Henry when you were born?" Emma asked.

"I'm not telling you that." Rose replied, grinning at the blonde.

"Oh, why not?"

"You just want to figure out how many years from now that is."

"Dammit, you're good."

"I'm learned from the best." Rose said with a smile, causing Emma to chuckle.

"Are you sure you don't need our help with whatever you wanted to change?" Snow asked unexpectedly. "We need you to get back to your time as well."

Rose shook her head. This is not what she intended. She wanted to go back a few days, not this many years. Could she prevent what has already happened?  
"I don't know if you can help."

"Why not?" Emma asked, watching as Rose's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I need to talk to my mom. She's the reason I'm here."

"Regina sent you back in time? Why would she do that?"

"No. I didn't say that. I said she's the reason I wanted to go back in time."

Emma leaned forward, creating the gap between her and the girl to decrease.

"What do you need, Rosie?"

Hearing the blonde say her name like that, the familiarity in her voice, made Rose think of Emma as her mother, not the stranger in this time. Memories rushed through her head, Rose closed her eyes, seeing pictures of her mother the way she remembered her. She couldn't take this any longer. She had managed to keep it together since she got here, but hearing her mother say her name, brought tears to her eyes. Snow reacted instinctively and reached for the girl, placing her hand over Rose's.

"Rose, tell us why you used magic to come here."

"I just wanted to help." Tears started to fall down Rose's cheeks. "It's my fault. I thought I could fix it."

Seeing the girl this sad caused Emma's heart to break a little, placing her left hand on Rose's arm, stroking it in an attempt to comfort the girl. "Rosie, what did you want to fix?" Emma asked gently.

"My mom." Rose looked up, tears flooding in her green orbs.

"Regina?" Emma asked and the girl nodded her head, wiping away tears from her cheeks. "What about her?"

"She's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't forget to review! Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emma sat on the couch with Rose's head leaned against her shoulder. The blonde had both arms wrapped around the girl with one hand on her back, making circular moves, trying to comfort the sobbing girl in her arms. Snow was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, leaving Emma alone with Rose. The blonde felt way out of her comfort zone, but knowing this girl saw her as her mother made her stay.

Also, she stayed because a few moments ago, when Snow left for the kitchen, Emma had mouthed, "What do I do" with a panicked look in her eyes and Snow had mouthed back "stay". So Emma stayed, and now she had comforted the girl for a while. She felt for the girl who had lost her mother, even though her mother being Regina. Wait, Emma, no, she thought to herself. No matter what Regina's done, she did not deserve to die. And this girl in her arms did not deserve to lose her mother. Emma sighed and without thinking, she rested her head against the girl's head. Noticing a light smell of apples from the girl's hair, Emma tried to remember where she'd smelled that scent before.

Snow came back to the living room and placed to cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Emma lifted her head; slowly loosening her arms around Rose and reached for one of the cups. "Here you go." She said softly, handing the warm beverage to Rose. The girl wiped her tears and received the cup from Emma.

"I hope you don't mind cinnamon in your cocoa?" Snow asked with a smile and Rose shook her head.

"That's how you always make them." The girl replied and dipped her finger in the whipped cream, tasting the cream. Snow looked over at Emma, who mimicked Rose's gesture and gave a content smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked between sips of her cocoa. "Maybe it can help a little." She continued and looked at Rose, who's eyes where redden and swollen from crying, giving her a small smile.

Rose snuffled and shifted in her seat, sitting crossed-legged. "I don't know." She said, taking a deep breath and looked at Snow. She opened her mouth to speak when a phone started ringing.

"It's mine." Emma let out and put her cocoa on the table, and started digging in the pocket of her blue jeans. "It's David." She said looking at Snow. "Shit, I forgot I was going to go down the station." Emma got up from the couch, answering the phone in the kitchen.

Rose couldn't hear what the phone call was about, but she suspected it had something to do about her suddenly time traveling.

"Rose" Snow said, causing Rose to jump a little and direct her focus from Emma to Snow. "May I ask what happened, to Regina?" Snow asked carefully.

"It was an accident." Rose replied, taking another sip of her cocoa. "But it was my fault. I never should have left." Tears starting to build up her eyes again, and Snow got up from her seat and disappeared into the bathroom. Emma, still standing in the kitchen, looked puzzled. When Snow reappeared with a box of tissues, Emma gave her a smile, still holding the cellphone at her ear.

"Here you go." Snow said, handing the tissues to Rose. Emma came back to the living room, sitting down on the couch and put one foot on the coffee table. "Emma, please. No feet on the table." The brunette said, causing Emma to quickly remove her foot from the table. This made Rose giggle, and the blonde turned her head around, her green orbs meeting equally green ones, causing the teen girl to stop immediately.

"You find that funny, huh?" Emma said with a grin across her face. "Your grandma scolding your mother."

Rose smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

"What did David say?" Snow asked.

"He was just wondering where I was. But I told him we had a situation here, so I don't need to go down there; he's picking Henry up from school later." Emma explained, turning her head to Rose. "So we have time before they get home." She gave the girl a small smile. "If you want to get it off your chest, I'm listening." Emma hesitated at first, but then she put her hand over Rose's. "We're both excellent listeners." She added, looking at Snow with a smile.

Rose put her empty cup of cocoa on the coffee table and sighed. "I sneaked out the house last week." She started and leaned back in the couch. "I was already grounded for-" She paused, avoiding eye contact with the two women. "I was at this party. And mom found out where I was. She was furious on the phone, she was coming to get me." Emma handed Rose a tissue when she saw tears streaming down the girl's face. "It had been raining for days, making the roads slippery. They said it was hydroplaning." The teen girl sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "If I hadn't sneaked out, she'd still be alive."

Snow's eyes were watery as she got up and sat down next to Rose, so that the girl was sitting between her and Emma. She hugged her tightly, making the girl cry even harder. "It was an accident, Rose. It's not your fault." Snow said in a soft voice.

"But she would never be driving if I just stayed at home!" Rose cried out. "And while she died, I was at a party having fun. I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
Emma felt her heart break as she watched the girl cry her heart out. Dammit, Regina, she thought, why did you have to die on this kid?

"That's what hurts the most." Rose said, removing her hands and looking at Emma with tears in her eyes. "No one got to say goodbye."

Emma swallowed hard as she reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, making the girl turn her body around and lean against Emma.

"I'm sorry, Ma." The girl cried, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, placing her head in the crook of her mother's neck. "Please don't be angry with me anymore."

In that moment, Emma's eyes met Snow's teary eyes, making every emotion Emma had felt in the last few minutes show on her face. Dammit, Regina, she thought, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Is that why you wanted to go back?" Snow asked, grabbing one tissue for Emma and one for herself.

"Yes." Rose whispered between sobs. "If I just stayed at home that evening, I would still have her in my life." The girl sniffled as she leaned against Emma.

"Rosie." Emma said softly, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Rose stopped leaning against the blonde and looked up. "Why would you think I was angry with you?"

"Because-" Rose said in a trembling voice. "You haven't talked to me or anyone since she died." This made Snow gasp for air, looking at Emma with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I think I can speak for the future me when I say that." Emma said sincerely as she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Sometimes people shut down like that." Snow tried to explain. "They are so filled with sorrow and confusion over what happened, they don't know what else to do." She continued, meeting Emma's eyes and the blonde nodded her head, knowing Snow was trying to explain her own behavior over the last few days. "It takes time to realize that shutting down doesn't make it better."

"I know." Rose said and looked at Snow. "But you told me." She turned to face Emma. "At the hospital, after Henry picked me up, we were at the hospital."

"What did I say?" Emma asked.

"You said 'Rose, what have you done' and then you started to cry and Henry had to drive you home and-"

"Emma!" Snow bawled out. "Why would you say such thing?"

"I don't know why. I'm not that Emma yet." The blonde defended herself.

"She's a child, _your_ child. And you blamed her for her mother's death!" Snow gestured with her hands, clearly upset.

"Rosie, I'm sorry." Emma tried, watching as the girl bit her lip to keep her tears at bay. "I never should've said that."

"But you did." Rose said and got up from her seat. "Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is?" She let out with sorrow and anger in her voice. Her voice was trembling not only because she was crying, but also because she was now upset. "Mom died hating me, and the one I have left also hates me!" She blurted out, causing Emma to stand up as well.

"Rose, I don't hate you." Emma assured, walking towards the teen girl. "Hearing your story before, it sounded like I really loved your mother. I think I was angry with myself, that I couldn't save Regina. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Rose was breathing heavily, still sobbing. She knew Emma was being truthful, even though it wasn't this Emma who'd said those things a few days ago.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Emma said, holding out her hand and grabbed Rose's. The girl quickly flung her arms around the blonde woman's body. "I'm sorry, kid. I'm really sorry."

Snow started to smile as she watched Emma and Rose embrace each other. Her eyes met Emma's teary glance and the blonde gave her a small smile. Emma was freaking out on the inside, but managed to remain calm and slowly released the girl from the hug.

"I want to see her." Rose said looking up at Emma.

"Rose, I don't think that's a good-" Snow started but Rose cut her off.

"I don't care. I want to see my mom." Rose looked at Emma with pleading eyes. "Please, Ma. I need to see her."

Emma looked into Rose's green eyes, noticing that the brown in the girl's right eye was slightly different from the left, which made them even more distinguished and beautiful. Seeing the pleading look in the heartbroken girl's eyes made Emma decide.

"You can borrow one of my coats." She said, reaching for her own black coat.

"Emma." Snow started, reaching out for her daughter's arm. "Last time I saw Regina she ripped my heart out."

"Yeah, because you asked her to. Besides, she didn't kill you."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess we have to figure that out in the car." Emma said and opened the front door.

Rose grabbed a black leather jacket with a belt in the waist and zipper details. Emma last wore it around the time Mary Margaret was suspected for murder. "That jacket looks good on you, kid." She said and wondered if she still had this jacket in the future.

"What am I going to tell Henry and David?" Snow asked, her eyes looking at the blonde woman across from her.

"We will be back before then." Emma replied as she let Rose go ahead of her out in the hallway. "We'll be fine, Mary Margaret." She said and closed the door behind them. Snow let out a small sigh, not so sure about the last thing Emma had said were true.

* * *

Rose walked up to the yellow bug parked on the street and waited for Emma to unlock the doors. She smiled at Emma as she sat down in the passenger seat, putting the seat belt on. "Don't get your hopes to high, Rose." Emma said and put the car into gear.

The short trip over to the white mansion remained in silence. As Emma parked the car outside Regina's house, she noticed how the girl nervously played with her brown hair between her fingers. "You'll be fine, kid. I'm right here." Emma reassured as she placed her hand at Rose's shoulder. "We just need to tell her what you told me and Mary Margaret."

Rose looked up and gave her a quick smile, opened the door and got out.

"But just to be safe-" Emma said as she got out of the car. "Maybe you shouldn't run straight up and hug her."

Rose rolled her eyes at the remark. "She's been my mother for 16 years. I think that's longer than you have known her."

"I see you inherited her sass as well." Emma said and grinned.

As the two of them walked up the house, Emma couldn't help to think that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. But if this was going to make the kid, _her_ kid she corrected herself, happy, then she had to tolerate being in the same room as Regina Mills for more than thirty seconds.

"You ready?" Emma asked when they were standing at the porch. Rose nodded her head yes and Emma rang the bell.

"Miss Swan. What the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma almost choked up when she saw Regina standing in front of her. She was dressed in a well-fitted crimson dress and a black open front blazer, looking like the mayor she once was.

"Regina, I need your help." Emma managed to let out.

"And what makes you think that I want to help you, Miss Swan?"

Emma gave her a small smile as she looked Regina right in the eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Emma said, almost pleading.

"Did something happen to Henry?" The brunette asked in a worried voice.

"No. Henry is fine. But this regards someone else." Emma said and glanced to where Rose was standing.

Regina hadn't noticed the brown haired girl standing on her porch until now. "Who is this?" Regina asked, taking one step out on the porch, facing Rose. Regina noticed there was something familiar with the girl, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen her before.

"This is Rose." Emma said, eyeing the older woman's reaction.

"I think she's capable of answering herself, Miss Swan." Regina scoffed at the blonde.

"Then maybe you should ask me the questions, and not Emma." Rose almost cut Regina off, making the brunette woman arch an eyebrow and smirk.

"Unless you and Miss Swan want to suffer the same fate as Snow White, I suggest you get off my porch." Regina threatened and headed back into the mansion. "Miss Swan" She said curtly, turning around to face the blonde woman. "I have no interest helping you or your little impudent friend here."

She was about to close the door when she heard the girl yell. "Wait!"

Regina stopped her movement and let out an irritated sigh. "What now?"

"Please I need your help." The girl pleaded.

"With what?" Regina asked in a hard and cold voice, her brown orbs glaring into the girl's green ones. She noticed there was a trace of brown in the girl's eyes, but the brown pigment in the right eye was slightly different from the left one. These eyes were familiar in a way, but the girl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Magic." Rose said softly.

"Magic?" Regina let out in a surprised tone. "What do you know about magic?" She continued, acting indifferent.

"I can use it."

"Oh." Regina didn't believe a single word the girl was saying. How dare Emma and the two idiots use a simple teenage girl to do whatever they're planning to do? She scoffed, visibly frustrated and annoyed. "Then use it." She said in a hard voice, leaning towards the girl.

"I promised my mother I wouldn't use it in public."

Regina's face twisted into a smirk as she crossed her arms. "I don't see her around, dear." Dark eyes met green, the girl's eyes flicking with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, she is." Rose crossed her arms and a smirk much similar to Regina's spread on her lips.

Regina's eyes wander from the girl to Emma. The blonde didn't move or blink and as Regina glared into Emma's eyes, Regina reminisced why the girl's eyes looked so familiar. She uncrossed her arms and closed the distance between her and Rose.

"Look, miss." Regina started, but she was cut off.

"It's Rose."

"Your name is not important. I don't have time for this nonsense." Regina said, pointing her finger at Rose.

"What are you doing otherwise, planning your master scheme? Because that worked out fine." Rose said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, arms still crossed.

Regina had never experienced someone so rude before. Who did this girl think she was, coming here asking for help with magic? Foolish girl, she thought, foolish but also brave. "Didn't your mother teach you not to be insolent towards strangers?"

"Oh, she did. But you're no stranger."

Emma sighed as she watched the two brunettes spat at each other. If Rose was as stubborn as Regina, this would never end. And she didn't want Regina to throw a fireball at the girl anytime soon. "Regina, why don't we go inside? I think you need to sit down for this." Emma said, but Regina acted unaffected by the blonde's words.

"Sit down for what, Miss Swan, a teenage girl's sarcastic words? I think not." Her dark eyes glared at Emma in fury.

Rose could feel the dense tension between the two women. She'd never seen them like this, so angry at each other. For a moment the brunette and blonde were so close, Rose almost thought they were going to kiss, but then Regina looked right at Rose with black eyes, almost causing her to flinch.

"Regina, please. Give us five minutes." Emma pleaded.

"I don't want to listen to you, Miss Swan. There's nothing you can say or do that will change that." Regina slowly turned her heels around and placed her hand on the golden doorknob. "Now, if you excuse me."

"What about this?" Rose stepped forward, fumbling after something around her neck. "Will this make you listen?"

Regina stared at the jewelry around the girl's neck, a thin golden chain. Confusion spread across her face when she saw the golden pendant that the girl was holding on to. It was circular with an apple tree in the middle, its branches spread out and filled the circle. Regina used to wear it all the time when she was young. She hadn't been wearing it since she became queen. "Where did you get this?" Regina tried to keep her hands steady as she reached out to touch the pendant. "Answer me." She said harshly, glaring at the girl.

"My mom gave it to me." Rose replied in a soft voice, taking the pendant from Regina.

"Where did she get it?" Regina was irritated now.

"It used to be hers."

The brunette frowned as she observed the girl, who was toying the pendant between her fingers. She could see tears building up in the green orbs as their eyes met. "It used to be yours." Rose said in a low trembling voice, tears almost falling down her cheeks.

Regina's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance as she looked at Emma. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Regina asked the blonde, gesturing her hand at Rose.

"No." Emma answered calmly. "She's your kid. That's why we need your help."

Regina was still frowning; she hadn't quite taken everything in. "I don't have a daughter." Regina said in a hard voice.

"Not yet, no." Emma stated. "Now can we go inside?"

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, and stepped inside. She opened the door and gestured her hands for Emma and Rose to go inside. Emma placed her hands at the girl's back, directing her to go ahead.

"Five minutes, Miss Swan." Regina said as the blonde stepped inside. Emma nodded her head and gave a small smile as the brunette closed the door behind them.

* * *

Regina was sitting down at the large dining table, one glass of apple cider in front of her. She studied the girl sitting right in front of her, the girl was still toying the golden necklace. As Regina studied the girl's face, she couldn't help to think that this girl looked like her. The resemblance was impeccable, except the eyes. Her eyes were familiar though, and the chin wasn't Regina's at all. Who was this girl's father? She took a sip from the glass, tasting the cider. She looked up at the blonde who was standing behind the girl. Regina cleared her throat, causing Emma to slightly jump at the sound.

"Need I remind you Miss Swan, you only have five minutes and time is almost up."

"I don't know where to start." Emma said and looked down at the brown haired girl.

"I suggest you start with explaining how it's possible for this young lady to be my daughter." Regina said as she put the glass of cider down.

"She just showed up in our apartment this morning. She used magic to come here. From the future." Emma tried to explain.

"From the future?" Regina raised an eyebrow and scanned the blonde.

"Yeah." Emma let out in a breath.

"What does she want?" Regina asked, her eyes still at Emma.

"I'm right here you know." The girl said, looking slightly irritated. Regina's eyes wandered from the blonde to the girl. Rose raised her eyebrows and smirked, causing Regina to do the same. "Are you aware there is no such thing as time traveling with magic?" Regina said.

"Not in your time." Rose answered.

"And how did you manage to travel in time?"

"I used a spell."

"A spell?" Emma butted in.

"You do know what a spell is?" Rose said, looking up at the blonde.

The comment made Regina smile, because this was exactly what she was about to say, but the girl had beat her to it.

"Yes. I know what a spell is." Emma replied defensively, putting her hands at her hips.

"Why do you need my help? I can't get you back to your time." Regina said and got the attention.

"I wasn't supposed to go back this far. Just a week." Rose said looking at Regina.

"And I'm your mother? In your time?"

"Yes."

Regina processed this information whilst moving her fingers around the rim of the glass. "I'm sure the future me is not too fond of you using spells to travel in time, then."

"You don't know." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"Well I hope I will talk about your insubordination when, or should I say, _if_ you get home." Regina said in a hard voice and took another sip of the cider.

This remark caused Rose's eyes to fill up with tears and a single tear ran down her right cheek. Emma noticed this and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. Regina looked baffled; she didn't mean to make the girl cry. Perhaps she was a little too harsh.

"I'm sorry." Regina let out softly. "But you shouldn't have used magic."

"Because magic always comes with a price." Rose filled in, tears now streaming down both her cheeks. "I just wanted to fix things."

Regina felt a little uncomfortable with the girl crying at her table but she felt for her though. She remembered the countless of times she used magic to fix things, only making things worse. The brunette got up her seat and walked towards the crying girl. As Regina stopped by Rose's side, she leaned forward so that she was at the same level as the girl. Rose looked up, green eyes meeting brown.

"I will try to do my best to get you home." Regina said softly. "I think the future me would like that as well." She added, giving the girl a small smile.

The girl shook her head no, hiding her face in her hands, tears still streaming down her face. "No." She let out in such a low voice that Regina barely heard what word came out of the girl's mouth.

"No?" Regina asked slightly surprised. "And why is that?"

"Because-" The girl started, putting her hands down, showing the sorrow in her eyes. "You're dead." She cried out, and buried her face in her hands again.  
Emma reacted and put her arm around Rose's shoulder and the girl leaned her head against Emma's stomach.

Regina got up, her eyes wandered from the girl to Emma. She glanced into the younger woman's eyes; there was a brief hint of sadness in them.  
"This is what she wanted to fix." Regina whispered to herself, not realizing Emma had heard her.

"She just wants you back, Regina." Emma said, making the brunette's face faintly wince in sorrow. "Rosie-" The blonde started. "Our time is up, we need to go."

The brown haired girl slowly got up from the chair, sniffling as she looked at Regina with sad eyes. Emma and Rose headed for the front door when the girl stopped and turned around. Regina had frozen in her space, still processing information.

"Wait." Rose said and Regina awoke from her thoughts. "I don't want to leave. I just got her back."

"Rose, we need to get back before Henry and David gets home." Emma tried, but was cut off.

"You can go, Miss Swan." Regina said. "If the girl wants to stay, she can stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Regina."

"Do you think I would hurt my own daughter?"

"I never said that. But since you ripped out my mother's heart just a few days ago, I'm not taking any chances."

"I just told you, I wouldn't hurt my daughter."

"Minutes ago, you didn't even want to help her."

"That was before I knew the entire story, dear."

"She's coming with me, Regina."

"She's my daughter."

"Enough." Rose yelled, causing both women to stare at her. "I'm both of yours. I think I'm capable to decide if I want to stay here or not." She glared at both women.

"What did you say?" Regina let out.

"That I'm capable to decide-" Rose repeated.

"No, before that."

Rose gasped for air as she realized what she'd said. Regina didn't know Emma was her mother too. She looked over at Emma, who looked down her feet, probably knowing that this was not going to end well. "I'm your daughter." Rose said softly. "I'm Emma's daughter too."

"Emma and I have a child, as in together?" Regina let out, with a stunned look on her face. She opened her mouth to ask another question but stopped, leaving her mouth opened as she processed what the girl just said. The wave of emotions and reactions going through her head was too much. Before Emma or Rose could say or do anything, Regina had disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of dark purple smoke behind.

* * *

**Please review. It keeps my writing going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and follows, I hope you keep them coming.  
****I struggled a bit with this chapter, because I found out a dear EvilRegal sadly passed away, way too early, and writing all these feels... god.  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Regina's unexpected disappearance had caught Emma and Rose by surprise, leaving them alone in the mansion. Rose had walked out of the house shortly afterwards, rushing through the door. "I bet she never did that back home?" Emma joked as she followed Rose out of Regina's house. When Rose didn't answer, she caught up with her and noticed that the girl looked terrified. "Hey, "Emma said. "Don't be scared, she does that purple swirly thing quite often here."

"I'm not scared." Rose replied and looked at the blonde. "I just got her back and now she disappeared again." She said, her eyes still red from crying.

"I know. Maybe you can see her again tomorrow? We can come back here and see if she's home and-" Emma tried.

"No." Rose interrupted. "I want to see her now. I know where she is."

"And where is that?" Emma asked although she already knew the answer to the question.

"The mausoleum." Rose answered as she got up to the car, opening the door.

"I'm not taking you to the graveyard, kid." Emma said.

"Fine." Rose slammed the door. "I can walk." She started to walk away, arms swinging at her side as she marched away from the car with determined steps. Emma let out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes. "Get in the car, Rose." She called out, making the girl turn around and get back to the car, smiling at the blonde woman. As they got in the car, Emma thought that this probably wasn't the first time Rose had pulled that move. She knows what buttons to push, Emma thought and started the car.

"Let's just hope she doesn't vanish in a purple cloud again." Emma said when they had been driving for a few minutes. "She really freaked." She laughed, eyes still on the road.

"Said the one who locked herself up in the bathroom." Rose let out sarcastically and smirked at the blonde.

"Touché." Emma smiled, and quickly glanced at the girl over her shoulder.

"So what happened in this town lately?" Rose asked curiously, causing Emma to glance at the girl with a surprised look. "I mean, I don't want to give things away, being from the future and all." She said and let out a short laugh.

"Well, the other day, August, or Pinocchio, turned into a real boy and Neal's fiancé is in town, which is weird." Emma started. "Not that I'm jealous or anything, I'm happy he's happy, because he's Henry's father and Henry seems to like him-" She let out ramblingly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And as long as Henry is happy, I'm happy."

"I see." Rose said and looked out the window. "Don't worry about Neal. He's a douche."

"Kid, come on."

"Your words." Rose said innocently and turned her head so that she looked at the blonde.

Emma laughed as she shook her head, eyes still on the road. She wasn't too fond of Neal for letting her take the fall for his crime, leaving her alone and pregnant in jail. He was a douche, yes, but he seemed to have changed.

"If I see him here, can I punch him? He doesn't know who I am."

"Rose, no one is punching anyone, ok?"

"You know grandpa gave him a black eye once?" The girl grinned at the blonde.

"Ok, let's just stop talking about Neal." Emma said in a firm voice and the car ride continued in silence.

* * *

Emma and Rose stood outside the mausoleum. The blonde hesitated before she opened the door and the two of them stepped inside. As they pushed the coffin aside, showing the staircase, Emma got a bad feeling. "Rose, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." She said, watching the teen girl go down the stairs. Rose didn't reply, she just continued to go down the stairs and Emma had no choice but to follow. "Rose." She called out. "Wait up."

She caught up with the girl standing in front of a mirror hanging on a wall at the end of the dark vault. "Rose, maybe you should think this through." Emma let out with frustration in her voice, but the girl ignored her pleads. "This Regina is not like your mother, she's still-"

"She's still what? Evil?" Rose spat, her green eyes glaring at Emma. "I told you, she's not."

"I get it, in your time, she's different. But now she's not exactly a good person."

"And you are?" Rose asked annoyingly. "If you don't like this, you can go. I'm going to talk to my mom, whether you like it or not." She said and crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Regina." The blonde said and glared back at the girl. Dammit, this girl was stubborn, Emma thought. How did the future Emma handle a teenage girl? Because this girl almost made Emma want to tear her own hair with frustration. Rose muttered something that Emma couldn't hear, but she didn't want to risk getting further into a fight with the girl, so she ignored it.

* * *

Regina was inside her secret room, hidden down the mausoleum. At first she had paced back and forth in the room, repeating the scenario in her head. This is ridiculous, she thought. A daughter? With Miss Swan? Regina shrugged at the thought of it. Now, she was sitting down in the black and white decorated room and processed what Emma and the girl had said. Her thoughts were interrupted by two arguing voices, coming from the other side of the wall. She walked up to the wall and swept her hand over a silver framed mirror. As she did, she saw Emma and Rose standing in front of each other, the girl angrily waving her hands in front of the blonde.

"She's not going to hurt me, she said it herself." Rose let out in frustration.

"How can you trust that?" Emma questioned.

"I thought that was obvious. She's my mother."

"Regina's done pretty bad things lately."

"And you haven't?"

Regina was surprised that the girl stood up for her. A small smile spread across her face. She couldn't remember the last time someone actually had done that. Well, Miss Swan had her moments, like the time she had invited Regina to Granny's. Or when Emma was the only one who believed her about the cricket, until… Regina shook the memories out of her head, her focus now back on Rose and Emma's conversation.

"Hey, are you saying I'm evil?" Emma asked in a harsh voice.

"No, but it's funny how the good guys always see themselves as good." Rose said with anger in her voice. "They can be evil when there's no one there to tell them no."

Emma opened her mouth to defend herself but couldn't find anything to say. Just as she was going to speak, the stone wall at her side slid open.

"Miss Swan." Regina addressed curtly.

"Regina." Emma said and faked a small smile on her face.

Regina turned her head and looked at Rose, who still glared annoyed at the blonde. "Rose." Regina said and got the girl's attention. "Would you like to come inside?" Rose looked at Regina and nodded her head. Emma reached for Rose's hand as the girl started to walk into the room.

"Ma," Rose started, but caught herself. "Emma. I'll be fine. You can wait out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If she rips out my heart, I'll scream, ok?" Rose said, causing Regina to let out a small laugh. Emma however, was not amused and glared at the older woman.

"Just be careful." Emma said looking into the girl's eyes before the wall closed, leaving Emma alone with her own reflection staring back at her.

* * *

Rose looked around the room, her eyes scanning the walls. "It looks the same."

Regina turned around to face Rose and observed the girl taking in the atmosphere of the room. "You've been here?" Regina asked curiously and the girl turned her attention to the woman.

"Yes." Rose answered and nodded her head. "It's your safe haven. And mine." She said with a smile. Regina let out a nervous smile, still processing the fact that this girl was her daughter.

"I used to admire your dresses." Rose smiled as she looked around the room. "When I was six, I wanted to try one on. You know the blue one with a purple collar? I accidentally ripped the fabric and was terrified you were going to scold me. You found me hidden in the wardrobe, crying." She laughed at the memory. "But you were more worried about me gone missing than the dress."

"I never really liked that dress anyway." Regina let out. "The corset was-"

"Too tight." Rose filled in with a smile on her face. "You told me that."

Regina smiled as she looked at the teen girl toying her golden necklace. "I don't know what to believe." Regina suddenly let out and got the girl's attention. "About this." She put her hands in the pockets of her blazer.

"You don't believe that I'm your daughter?" Rose asked in a sad voice.

"I'm not sure what to believe. I'm conflicted." Regina answered and walked past the girl and sat down on a beige couch. "This is-" She stopped, shaking her head, unable to express herself.

"It's okay." Rose sat down next to Regina. "I know it's a lot to take in." She said, and glanced at the brunette. "Maybe if I told you some things only you would know?"

Regina looked deep into the girl's green orbs and let out a heavy sigh. "And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Your father gave this to you on your fifth birthday." Rose began whilst looking down at the necklace. "That day he also planted an apple tree in the garden, to honor your birthday." Regina was in chock, she had never told anyone about this. "On my fifth birthday, we planted a tree in our garden. And then you gave me this necklace. I've worn it ever since." Regina swallowed hard and looked away, repressing a faint memory of her father giving her the necklace.

"You fell off Rocinante when you were 17 and got a wound in the back of your head. Your father decided you needed someone else to give you riding lessons and that's when you met Daniel for the first time."

Rose now had Regina's full attention and as their eyes met, Regina looked right into the girl's green eyes, causing her own to tear up. She hadn't told these stories to anyone. No one knew this is how she and Daniel met, anyone barley knew about Daniel in the first place. She would never tell someone these stories unless she trusted them completely, unless they were… She paused her own thoughts. Family. And so it hit her; this girl was her future family. Regina thought about Henry, him constantly choosing Emma over her, even though she tried to do better. This girl actually loved her. The way this girl had defended her earlier, not afraid to be close to her, the way the girl was looking at her right now. Regina swallowed hard and cleared her throat so that her voice wouldn't tremble when she began to speak. "Rose." She said with a soft voice. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Can I hug you?" Rose asked with pleading, tearful eyes. Regina took a deep breath and smiled at the girl and nodded her head. As Rose leaned forward and embraced Regina in a hug, tears started to fall down the girl's cheeks. "I've missed you, mom." The girl said between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Regina held the crying girl with gentle arms and lightly placed her chin on top of Rose's head. As she did, she noticed the girl's hair had a scent of apples; similar to the scent her shampoo left behind on her own hair. Regina softly placed her right hand on the girl's head, stroking her brown wavy hair.

"I love you." The girl whispered as her sniffles calmed down, making Regina stop her movements.

"Rose." Regina said softly, making the girl look up at her. "I will try to get you home, but I need to know what spell you used." Rose nodded her head and dried her tears with the back of her hands.

"Hello? Regina?" Emma's voice called out from the other side of the wall. "Rose?"

Regina let go of Rose and got up to the mirror. She found Emma on the outside searching for a way to get in.

"Dammit" The blonde cursed. "Where the hell is the door handle on this thing?" She muttered, stroking her hands over the wall.

Regina opened the door and the blonde quickly got inside, but stopped as she almost bumped into the brunette. "Miss Swan." She said and raised her eyebrows. "Graceful as always." Regina said in a sharp tone.

"Rose." Emma let out and brushed past Regina, ignoring the older woman. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked worryingly and noticed that the girl had been crying.

"Yes."

"I called Mary Margaret, she's waiting for us along with David and Henry. You're having dinner with us. I mean, if you want to?"

"I want to stay with mom."

"Are you sure?" Emma looked at the girl.

"She'll be fine, Miss Swan. You can call and check on her later."

Emma glanced at Regina and hesitatingly decided to let the girl go with the brunette.

"Can we travel by smoke?" Rose asked, gazing at Regina with begging eyes.

"Travel by smoke?" Emma laughed a little. "Isn't that like, dangerous?"

"Well, can we?" The girl ignored the blonde.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Regina said.

"Please, mom? You never did this at home."

Regina's eyes met Emma's and the blonde nodded her head slowly. "I'll check on you later then." Emma said and gave a soft smile.

Regina stepped closer to the girl and looked her in the eyes. The anticipating expression across Rose's face made Regina smile. She grabbed the girl's hand and the girl quickly nodded her head, showing that she was ready to leave. In a blink of an eye, the dark purple smoke devoured them and they were gone. As the last trail of smoke vaporized, Emma couldn't help to worry about the girl being alone with Regina. She left the room and climbed the stairs out of the mausoleum. As she walked over the graveyard and got in her car, she didn't notice the pair of eyes carefully watching her every move.

* * *

**Sorry, I just love cliffhangers.**

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far. I will try to update again soon. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is basically Regina/Rose. For once, I wanted someone to actually care about Regina.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Before Rose knew it, she was standing in the great foyer in Regina's house. She looked around with amazed eyes and smiled at Regina, who was still holding the girl's hand. As their eyes met, Regina smiled genuinely at the girl. "That was so cool." Rose said and let go of Regina's hand. "You don't even need a car!" She said as she took of the leather jacket she'd borrowed from Emma. She smiled at Regina but as soon as she realized what she had said, Rose remembered her mother's car accident, causing her to wince and the expression on her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I just remembered that-" Rose looked down the floor. "you're dead."

Regina didn't know how to react, she was just getting used to that this girl was her future daughter and now she had to deal with the future her being dead. She gave Rose a sympathetic look. "Why don't you join me in the kitchen? It's too early for dinner but maybe we could drink some tea?" Regina said and Rose nodded her head, accompanying her mother to the kitchen, where she went strait to the cabinet and picked out the teakettle. Regina surprisingly observed as the girl reached for the water tap and started to fill the kettle with water.

As Rose turned the water off she noticed that Regina was watching her. "What?" She asked innocently. "You've always had the teakettle in that cabinet." Rose put the kettle on the stove and turned around and faced Regina. The woman's eyes were fixed on something in a faraway distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked and Regina snapped out of her thoughts.

"My death." Regina glanced at the girl.

"Oh." Rose broke the eye contact and walked over to another cabinet in the kitchen.

"What happened?"

Rose didn't reply, instead she opened the cabinet and pulled out to teacups, avoiding the answer. "Rose." Regina addressed the girl softly. "I want to know."

"Why? So you can avoid it in the future?" Rose let out in a frustrated voice. "I don't want to tell you. I'm just going to cry again."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"There's no reason to get upset."

"Really? No reason?" Rose put the teacups down on the counter in frustration, causing Regina to flinch at the noise. "You died! You promised you would never leave me and you did!" The girl's voice became louder and louder for every word. "You've always kept your promises and you died on me! And it's my fault. Everyone hates me for what I did. Even my own mother! I hate myself for it."

"Rose-" Regina tried to calm the girl down.

"No, you don't get to speak!" Rose hissed. "You left me. You. Left. Me."

As she yelled out the three last words, every single cabinet door in the kitchen flung open. Rose didn't even react to this; she just kept staring at Regina, who shockingly looked around the kitchen and then back at the girl.

"Rose-" She tried again and put her hands on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry." In that moment, Rose's heavy breathing calmed down and she realized what had happened.

"Shit." She let out. "I'm sorry. This is the second time in a week."

"This always happen when you're upset?" Regina asked, her hands still on the Rose's shoulders.

"Sometimes."

Regina took a deep breath. She knew magic well and in order for Regina to do the same as Rose just did, that would've caused her to change focus from the girl to the kitchen. The way Rose just magicked the cabinet doors open made Regina realize that this girl was powerful, perhaps more powerful than Regina.

"It's okay, Rose."

"I'm really sorry."

"You're hurt and grieving. It's understandable."

Rose nodded her head and gave Regina a quick smile. The sound of the teakettle caused the two of them to jump and Regina let go of Rose's shoulders to take the kettle of the stove. She watched as Rose closed the cabinet doors before she went over to the pantry, carefully picking out two teabags of the same variety. Regina poured the hot water in the cups and Rose grabbed the two cups. "Living room?" The girl asked and the two of them walked out of the kitchen.

As they sat on the couch, Rose looked around the room as she sipped her tea.

"Does it look the same?" Regina asked.

"Not quite. The family pictures are missing."

This remark caused the smile on Regina's face to disappear. Family pictures, she thought. Of her and Miss Swan and their two children. The thought of it made her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I just imagined Miss Swan and mine's wedding picture, that's all."

"Oh. You both looked beautiful."

Regina didn't know what to say, so she smiled at the girl, looking into her eyes. "You have Emma's eyes." She said softly. "That's why they look so familiar."

"Yeah, I know, and her chin. Everything else is all you."

"Well, I've noticed you inherited my temper."

"The Mill's women are famous for being hot-blooded." Rose let out and they started to laugh.

"Can I tell you something?" Rose asked and Regina nodded her head.

"Of course".

"I don't like apples." Rose confessed and took a sip of her tea. Regina gasped, pretending to be chocked about the statement.

"I do love the apple tree we planted in our garden, but I've never really liked eating them. I always asked for green peppers in my lunch box instead of apples, which you thought was outrageous."

"Green peppers?" Regina laughed. "It's odd yes, but not outrageous." She thought it was ironic how none of her children liked apples in their lunch boxes. Henry had always preferred grapes. And now, well she was pretty sure he didn't even have vegetables or fruit, whether in his lunch box or otherwise. Miss Swan wasn't the best one when it came to cooking, or caring for their son's nutrition. Their son, no, _my _son, Regina corrected herself.

"I like your apple turnovers though." Rose said and smiled. "Maybe we could make them for dessert?"

"I guess that would work. Unless you inherited Miss Swan's cooking skills?"

"No. You taught me well."

"I'm relieved." Regina gave Rosa a genuine smile and lifted her cup of tea of the coffee table, carefully blowing the hot liquid before taking a sip. The sound of a ringtone came from her pocket. She put the cup down and took her cellphone out of the pocket.

"Miss Swan." She answered.

"Regina. Is she alright?" Emma asked.

"She's fine."

"Can I talk to her?"

Regina frowned her head as she handed the phone over to Rose. "She wants to speak to you. Surprisingly she doesn't believe that you're alright."

Rose took the phone from Regina. "Hello?"

"Rose! Are you ok?"

"Yes, Ma. Emma."

"She hasn't hurt you or anything?" Emma asked worryingly.

"No, but she's making me poison apple turnovers later."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Stop worrying."

"You're my kid, it's my job to worry."

"Worry about your other kid."

"About that, I told Henry about you and he wants to meet you."

"Okay, when?"

"How about we have breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?"

"Sure. Can mom come?"

"Kid, I don't know."

"She's not going to hurt anyone." Rose reassured. "Besides, she wants to spend time with Henry."

"Well, if she can behave like a proper human being, then fine."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Emma sighed on the other end of the line. "Regina can come."

"Thanks, Ma. Emma."

"Can I talk to Regina again?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Regina took the phone from Rose. "What now, Miss Swan?"

"She's spending the night at your place, right?"

"I suppose so, yes. Yes, she is."

"Just making sure. Otherwise, I can come get her."

"That won't be necessary."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Look at you, Miss Swan. Acting responsible for the first time in a while." Regina let out in a sarcastic voice and Emma sighed. "No, we haven't. We're having dinner in about one hour."

"Okay, good. Henry and I are having breakfast with Rose tomorrow. You're welcome to join us, Granny's at 9 am. Okay?"

"We'll be there."

"See you then."

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Thank you."

"Uhm, you're welcome."

Rose studied the brunette woman as she hung up the phone. She looked tired, Rose thought. And then she realized she'd never actually asked Regina how she was doing. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear."

"No. I mean, how are you holding up?"

Regina looked at the girl, slightly baffled by the question. "What do you mean? I told you, I'm fine."

"No, I can tell that you're not. It's your mother right?"

"Not just that. It's Henry, and Emma. Everyone in this damn town."

"I'm sorry your mother died."

"Thank you."

"And I'm sorry everyone in this town is a bunch of idiotic fuckfaces."

"Rose! Language." Regina let out.

"Now, there's the mom I know." Rose said and waited a few seconds before she started laughing, causing Regina to laugh as well. "Since you have no one else to talk to, let me know if I can help?" Rose looked at Regina, who took a sip from her teacup, her face grimacing when the liquid touched her lips.

"Thank you, Rose. I will."

Rose reached for her cup and noticed that the tea was lukewarm. "The tea is cold." She stated and put the cup down on the table. "I talk too much, right?" She said and chuckled.

"I enjoy talking to you." Regina said and got up her seat. "What do you say we talk some more whilst making dinner?"

Rose quickly got up her seat and smiled at Regina. "Sure, mom."

Hearing someone call her mom again made Regina's heart flutter. She could get used to having Rose around. If she doesn't make it back to her time, that wouldn't be such a shame, would it? She could have a child who loves her unconditionally, she thought as she followed the girl in to the kitchen. Like Henry used to do before all this. Someone could actually love her. Regina smiled and as she looked Rose in the eyes, the girl smiled back at her. In that moment, Regina begged this girl wouldn't leave her for Emma like Henry did.

* * *

Regina and Rose had small talked during the preparation for dinner, mostly about present Storybrooke. Since Rose didn't want to give anything major away and even though Regina's attempts to try to lurk things out about her future self, Rose did not cave. When dinner was over, Rose was too full to even think about dessert so she and Regina decided that the turnovers could wait for another day.

"What did I ground you for?" Regina asked whilst reaching for her glass of water.

"What?" Rose face changed into a slight panicked look.

"You told me about my accident when we made dinner. When you sneaked out of the house, you were already grounded." Regina cleared her throat, looking straight at the girl. "I want to know why you were grounded."

Rose wanted to look away but knowing if she did, she'd only make things worse. She ran her fingers through her brown locks and nervously started to twist a lock of hair between her fingers. "I took your car without permission." She let out so fast the sentence melted together to one long word.

Regina raised an eyebrow, still eyeing the girl. "You did what?"

"I took your car without permission." Rose answered, slower this time, sighing heavily as she knew her mother's Mercedes probably was as precious to her now as in the future. "I didn't crash it or anything. I have a license and I usually drive the bug, but Ma was out so-"

"You took my car?"

"Yes. But I feel really bad, please don't make it worse."

"I won't."

Rose raised her eyebrows, looking surprisingly at Regina who smiled softly.

"I've already punished you. Let's just leave it at that." Regina said and pushed her chair away from the table and reached for Rose's plate.

The teen girl reacted quickly and got up her seat, and took the plate herself. "I can do the dishes."

"Trying to make up for taking my car without permission, dear?"

"No." Rose responded dramatically, suppressing an eye roll as a smirk spread across Regina's face. "Not funny, mom." She glared at the woman, pretending to be upset but burst out in laughter when Regina smiled at her.

"Let's do the dishes together." Regina said and started to walk into the kitchen with her plate in one hand and the glass in the other. Rose sighed as she grabbed her plate along with the silverware and followed her mother out of the dining room.

* * *

Regina was putting clean bed sheets in the guestroom down the hall from her own bedroom while Rose was getting ready for bed.

"I can't understand how you manage to sleep in this." Rose said as she walked into the guestroom, pulling the edges of the navy-blue silk pajama Regina had borrowed her. "They aren't comfy." She said and pulled her hair to one side of her head.

"I wonder if they've noticed that I'm gone."

"Who?" Regina asked as she pulled a pillowcase over a pillow.

"Ma, Henry, everyone at home. I've been gone for a day."

"I'm sure they are worried. But you're safe."

"Yeah." Rose climbed the queen size bed and slipped under the covers.

"I hope you get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start looking over that spell of yours." Regina said and slowly made her way towards the door.

"It's not that I don't want to go home, but I was thinking I could stay for a while?"

"I'm not sure Storybrooke's the safest place right now." Regina stopped in the doorway.

"You're here. You'll protect me."

"I will. But some people want to hurt me, Rose. And if they find out who you are, they will use that against me."

"But Emma can protect me as well. I can tell she likes me."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow." Regina said in a firm voice.

"Okay. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Rose."

* * *

A sudden shriek echoed through the large mansion. Regina sat straight up in her bed, carefully listening after more sounds, still drowsy from the abrupt awakening. There was another scream, slightly muffled between the walls of the house. Regina quickly got up and opened the bedroom door, trying to locate where the sound came from. She heard whimpers coming from down the hall. Realizing Rose slept in the guestroom, she silently approached the door to where the girl was sleeping. As she opened the door, she could see the girl tossing and turning in the bed. Bad dream, Regina thought and reacted instantly. She sat down on the bed and stroked the girl over her head. Instead of calming down, Rose sat straight up in the bed, gasping for air.

"Rose." Regina placed a hand on the girl's back. "You had a bad dream."

The girl looked at Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" She let out in a trembling voice. "You were-" Her voice cracked and tears began to fall.

"It's okay, Rose." Regina pulled the girl in for a hug and Rose began to cry heavily.

"I'm sorry, mom." She let out with sorrow in her voice and clung her arms around Regina.

As the cries stilled a bit, Regina slowly leaned back against the headboard and Rose buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck with one arm wrapped around the woman's body. "Please, don't leave me again." The girl whispered between sobs.

Regina held the girl tight, her cheek leaning against the top of her daughter's head. "I promise."

* * *

**Next chapter, amongst other things, we'll have the interesting breakfast. I want season 1 Emma to come back so I'm trying to get her there. Also, the latest promo pics of everyone celebrating Henry's birthday without Regina - we can't have that. Don't dismay Evil Regals, I'm gonna fix it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and all the follows! I'm amazed by the response.  
Here's the breakfast scene.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Regina's eyes carefully opened, slowly flickering to get used to the morning light in the room. Her back ached as she stretched her legs, careful not to move her body too much, her arms still wrapped around Rose. The girl was still sound asleep, one arm lightly wrapped around Regina's waist, the other one tucked in between them. Regina carefully shifted and managed to withdraw her right arm, which was numb from the girl's weight sleeping on it. Rose sighed a little at the movement, causing her to curl her body closer to her mother.

Regina tried to remember the last time she'd fallen asleep next to Henry. It was almost two years ago, before Emma came to town, before the boy's behavior radically changed. She hadn't been the evil queen, just his mother, soothing her son from a nightmare. She wished she could hold him like she held Rose right now. Suppressing tears in her eyes, she glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7.42am. "Rose?" Regina whispered and gently stroked the girl's hair. "It's time to get up." Rose mumbled something unclear but didn't move.

"Rose. Wake up." Regina sat up in bed, causing Rose's arm to fall down on the bed and the girl stretched her body. "We have to be at Granny's in about an hour."

"I don't want to." Rose whined in a low voice and flung the covers over her head.

"Rose." Regina sighed and pulled the covers down, showing a pouting Rose. "You're worse than Henry."

Rose rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up next to Regina. She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm up."

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Do you want to take one as well?" Regina asked and got up. The girl shook her head and swung her feet over the bedside. "Find something to wear in my wardrobe." She smiled at Rose before walking towards the bathroom.

Rose stretched her arms over her head and got out of bed. With heavy footsteps she walked down the hall and entered Regina's bedroom. As she entered the walk-in closet she noticed her reflection in the mirror, her wavy brown hair was quite the mess. She sighed and looked at the clothes hanging perfectly arrayed on the hangers. When she was younger, she used to love these dresses. Occasionally, to her mother's great dismay, she had tried them on. She remembered when she was about seven years old; Emma had found her wearing her pink nighty, her mother's blazer and high heels. Her mother had left the wardrobe and came back shortly afterwards, holding a camera in her hand. That picture was eventually printed and framed, and placed on the dresser in her mothers bedroom. Mothers, she thought. She missed them. The Emma and Regina in this time weren't the same. Firstly, the couple seemed to hate each other and the thought of them not together was weird. Secondly, Emma was not living in the mansion, her clothes weren't in the dresser and her leather jackets didn't hang in its own section in the closet. Rose missed that, because right now she wanted nothing more than to wear blue jeans and Regina didn't own any other kinds of pants but dress pants.

She picked out a light blue shirt and decided to wear it with the black jeans she wore yesterday. Hearing Regina get out of the bathroom, she left the wardrobe and peeked into the bedroom. "Can I borrow your hairbrush?" She asked as Regina entered the bedroom with one towel wrapped around her body, another one wrapped around her hair.

"On the dresser." Regina said and pointed before disappearing in to the closet.

Rose walked towards the dresser in the bedroom and started brushing her hair, trying to style the brown waves. Frustration arose when she couldn't get the hair to end up the way she wanted. "Remind me to bring the curling iron next time I decide to time travel." She muttered to herself.

"I think your hair looks lovely." Regina said, walking towards Rose, now fully clothed in a white shirt that she had tucked in her black dress pants.

"It's a mess." Rose sighed. "Thank you for those genes."

"I never had hair like this when I was your age. Yours have beautiful curls."

"Remind me to thank Ma for those then."

"Yes, I do remember Miss Swan having nice blond curls when she first got here."

Rose smiled at the comment and pulled her hair back. "I'm just going to braid it."

"Here, let me." Regina took the brush from Rose's hand.

"Really? You want to braid my hair?"

"Yes."

"Um. Okay." Rose walked and sat down on the bed.

"You know-" She started whilst Regina carefully braided her hair. "We haven't done this since I was thirteen."

"I haven't braided a girl's hair since I lived in the enchanted forest."

"Was it your own hair? Because that doesn't count."

"No." Regina sighed. "It was Snow White's."

"Oh." When Regina had finished, Rose stood up and turned around. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Regina let out with a smile on her face. "I'm going to blow dry my hair. Go change your clothes and we'll leave in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Regina was dressed in her black coat, purple scarf and heeled black boots, waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. Feeling her impatience running dry, she glanced up the stairs to eventual get a glimpse of her daughter coming down the stairs. "Rose!" She yelled out.

The girl appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly running down towards Regina, who impatiently glanced at the girl. Rose had the top buttons on the light blue shirt unbuttoned, showing the golden necklace around her neck.

"Are you ready, dear?" Regina let out.

"Yes." Rose said and grabbed the leather jacket.

"Can I drive?" Rose asked as they got out of the house.

The question caused Regina to slow down her pace. "You most certainly can not."

"I'm a good driver." Rose assured as she walked over to the black Mercedes.

"That may be true, but you're not driving my car."

"Last time you drove your car, you were in an accident. I think it's safe to say that I should be driving." Rose tried and gave Regina the most innocently puppy-eye look she ever could.

Regina raised an eyebrow and eyed the girl. "You attempts are fruitless, dear. You are not driving my car. And that's final."

Rose rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Seatbelt." Regina told the girl as she put her own seatbelt on.

"I know, mom." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Let me drive the car and I won't do it again."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met." Regina shook her head and put the keys in the ignition.

"Like mother, like daughter." The girl pointed out and Regina rolled her eyes. "Ha!" Rose pointed her finger at Regina. "See-"

Regina quickly eyed the girl, who immediately stopped talking. "Are you done, dear? Otherwise you have two fine working legs that could walk you over to Granny's." Rose swallowed hard as her mother's eye stared into hers.

Over the last year, every conversation she had with her mother had ended in this way, sometimes they even ended up fighting. She couldn't help it; maybe it was because they were so alike. She promised herself to try not to push it every time, because she didn't want things to end up unsettled like that time when the tragic accident had happened.

"Sorry." She let out softly and Regina started the car.

* * *

Emma opened the door to Granny's and let Henry go inside first. She quickly scanned the diner and saw Regina sitting in a booth with Rose on the opposite side of the table. The clock showed 9:02 so they were right on time, although Emma had a feeling that Regina might make some kind of remark for the two minutes they were late. She placed one hand on Henry's shoulder in a protective manner and walked up to the booth. Feeling Regina's eyes scan her from bottom to top, she smiled awkwardly.

"Regina." She addressed the brunette woman.

"Miss Swan. We were just wondering where you were."

"We were?" Rose butted in, causing Regina to quickly stare at her daughter.

"Nice to see you too, kid." Emma said smiling at Rose. "Well, you know Henry."

Henry stared at the two brunettes and gave them a small smile.

"Are you going to sit down? I'm starving." Rose let out and moved so that there was room for one more person. Henry slowly sat down next to her, a little shy due to the new acquaintance.

"Regina, I talked to my parents and we agreed on that it might be best to keep Rose's real identity a secret." Emma said in a low voice. "We don't know what people will do if they found out about who she is."

"I agree." Regina looked at Rose who opened her mouth to speak but she didn't have time to say something before Regina continued. "It's for the best."

"So, if I'm not your daughter, then who am I?" Rose asked.

"We'll just tell them you're visiting. You're my friend from Boston." Emma explained.

"Okay." Rose sighed and waved at Ruby to come take their order.

"Waving your hand in public doesn't quite help being discreet, kid."

"I'm hungry, Ma. You of all people should understand."

Emma raised her eyebrows, looking baffled at the remark.

"Hi Emma." Ruby said as she walked up to the table. She nodded her head at Regina before taking up a pen to write down the order.

"I'll have the French toast, powder sugar, cinnamon, no butter on top, just the fruit. And can I have syrup on the side as well?" Rose's order made everyone at the table stare at her. "What?"

"And to drink?" Ruby asked.

"Coffee." Rose answered, causing Regina to clear her throat. "No coffee. Orange juice."

"I'll have the same." Emma ordered. "With coffee. Pancakes for Henry."

"And for me." Regina added.

"Really? No omelet?" Rose let out surprisingly when Ruby had left the table.

"I happen to want pancakes today."

Rose smiled at her mother. Omelets used to be her regular order whenever they ate breakfast at Granny's. "Why can't I have coffee?" She asked Regina.

"You're 16, Rose. You don't need coffee."

"Emma let me have coffee yesterday." The outburst made Regina glare at the blonde woman who innocently put her hands up in front of her.

"Whoa, not fair. I barely knew you were my kid then."

"So it's really true?" Henry interrupted them.

"Yes." Rose nodded her head and looked at the boy.

"So, I'm your big brother?" Rose laughed at the question.

"Mom is your mom?" Henry asked and looked at Emma. Regina tried not to wince when Henry called Emma mom and it must've shown on her face because Emma gave her a sad yet sympathetic look as she nodded her head as an answer to Henry's question. "And Regina is your mom too?"

"She is. But why are you calling her Regina?" Henry glanced at Rose, looking like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I mean, shouldn't you be calling both of them mom?" Henry shrugged his shoulders, not answering the question. "Have you lost your ability to speak?"

"Hey!" Emma let out. "Don't talk to him like that."

"What? I'm just going to sit back and let him be rude to mom? He didn't even say hi to her when you got here."

"He's eleven, Rose. After everything he's been through, could you blame him?"

"No. But I can blame you."

"Excuse me?" Emma's jaw dropped.

"Nothing." Rose said and avoided looking the blonde in the eyes.

"This had to do with what you said at the vault? Me being a bad person?"

"Among other things."

"Are you serious?" Emma raised her eyebrows, looking confused and irritated at once. She stared at the girl with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She saw herself as good, yes. She'd always tried to make things right and she put Henry best interests first. Not a good person, the remark was ridiculous, Emma thought. This girl didn't even know her. But then she reminded herself that Rose actually did; she'd known her for 16 years. What kind of things had she been telling her daughter in the future, about all this? The girl seemed way to angry with her for the outburst to just be about this.

Emma looked at the brown haired girl who sat with her arms crossed, cockily wiggling her head. Emma opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ruby who placed a plate of French toast on the table in front of her.

"French toast for Emma. Pancakes for Henry, pancakes for Mayor Mills, French toast for the young lady." Ruby said as she handed out the plates. "I'll be right back with your coffees."

"Rose." Emma started and the girl's green eyes glared at her. "Can we have this discussion later?"

Rose nodded her head and grabbed a fork and knife and cut into the toast. Ruby came back with a tray, carrying two coffees and an orange juice. She placed the hot black drinks in front of the women and handed the juice to the girl. "You're new here, right?" She asked Rose with a smile.

"You could say that."

Ruby glanced at Regina and then back at Rose, carefully studying the brown haired girl. "I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

"It's Dolly." Emma quickly let out.

Rose to let out a small laugh. "Yes, my name is Dolly."

"Nice to meet you Dolly. It's funny you ordered the same as Emma always have on Saturdays." Ruby said and smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, funny." Rose grinned at Emma and Ruby left the booth.

"Dolly?" Regina questioned and raised an eyebrow, looking at the blonde woman.

"It's a nice name, Regina. Besides, if people know her real name, it would be more risky."

"I suppose you're right about that."

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Regina." Emma eyed the brunette next to her.

"You have your moments." Regina stated and smiled quickly.

"How come you ordered the same as Emma?" Henry asked curiously and took a bite of his pancakes.

"She has always eaten French toast like this. It's just normal for me to eat them the same way." Rose answered and smiled at the boy.

"We really are a family in the future?"

"Yes. Getting along, kind of like we are doing now."

Emma awkwardly glanced at Rose and Henry, before slowly turning her attention to Regina. Their eye's met for a second and Emma quickly looked down her plate and cut another piece of her French toast. "So how was your evening at Regina's?" Emma asked to break the silence that had occurred.

"Good. As you can tell I didn't get poisoned." Rose let out with a smirk on her face.

"Kid, I was just asking."

"So that is why you asked?"

"No, I asked because you seem happier today than yesterday."

"It's because I didn't get poisoned." Rose said sarcastically and Emma raised an eyebrow and eyed the girl.

"Really, kid? Would you stop it? You always talk to your mother like this?"

Before Rose had the chance to talk back at Emma, she was interrupted by Regina clearing her throat, so she stopped talking without even laying her eye's on her mother. "Stop it, dear. We wouldn't want the kitchen incident to recur at the diner, would we?" Regina said in a firm voice and Rose gave her a remorseful look.

"What kitchen incident?" Emma asked.

"Not now, Miss Swan."

"Yes, now, Regina. What kitchen incident?"

Regina slowly turned her head and met Emma's questioning look. She noticed the blonde looked slightly worried and thought about what Rose had mentioned last night. Miss Swan actually cared for the girl.

"Well, Regina?"

"Perhaps this is a conversation not all ears at this table should hear?"

"No." Henry let out. "I want to know."

"Henry." Emma pleaded.

"If it's something about my sister, I want to know." The remark made everyone at the table stare at Henry. Emma's eyes were wide opened, shockingly looking at her son.

"Wait, I'm your sister all of a sudden, but Regina isn't your mom?" Rose let out and laughed a little. "You are weird. Still are, in the future."

"She's my mom. Emma is too."

"Yeah." Emma said. "We're both his moms."

Regina, who still had her eyes on Henry, turned her head and looked at Emma. She'd never thought these exact words would come out of the blonde's mouth. The two of them hadn't get along since the cricket died and to be frank, she'd enjoyed the talk the two of them had outside Granny's when Emma and Snow had returned from the enchanted forest. She almost wanted to admit she enjoyed sharing her company right now, but that would be too much. She laughed at the thought of it.

"What's funny mom?" Rose asked and Regina realized everyone at the table had heard her laugh. "Are you imagining yours and Emma's wedding picture again?" Regina glared at her daughter, feeling a small blush spread on her cheeks.

"So-" Emma said and got everyone's attention except for Regina's. "The kitchen incident?"

"To keep it short, I got upset, and the cabinet doors in the kitchen burst open all at once and mom freaked out."

"I remained quite calm, dear."

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Rose tried to hold back a laugh but managed to do so rather badly.

"So you have magic?" Henry asked.

"Yep." Rose said and took a bite of her food.

"You need to be careful, Rose." Emma said. "People can't see you use magic."

"Some people will try to hurt me, I know."

"Have you ever had trouble with magic in the future?"

"Miss Swan, I don't think that is a proper conversation in these surroundings."

"You're right."

"Why don't you and Henry come over for dinner tonight and we can discuss the matter then?"

Emma glanced at Henry who nodded his head as an approval. "We'll be there. What time?"

"6 o'clock?"

"It's a date." Emma let out. "I mean, not a _date_, date, but yeah. We'll be there." The blonde's rambling made Rose laugh.

"Ma? Could I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to dress like mom while I'm here."

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress?" Regina eyed the girl.

"Not at all, I just don't want to wear tight dresses or dress pants, that's all."

"Sure, kid. I'll bring them tonight."

"Can I borrow your red leather jacket as well?"

"My leather jacket?" Emma surprisingly let out.

"Yes, the red one."

"Aren't you going to be cold? This is Maine. Have you seen the weather?"

"Please?"

Emma looked into pleading green eyes. She wondered why her daughter wanted to wear that jacket; it's cold as hell outside. She made a mental note to pack a cardigan, or several. "I guess it would be alright. I'll bring it." She turned to Henry. "Are you done, kid?" The boy nodded his head. "We better go then."

"We're going as well. We need to look at that spell of yours." Regina told Rose and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Emma put on her black pea coat, buttoned it and pulled the collar up. "Henry, let's go." She said and Henry got up his seat. Rose followed and waited for Regina to get out of her seat before the two of them followed Emma and Henry out of the diner.

"Nice to meet you, Dolly." Ruby said as they passed by the counter and Rose smiled at the waitress. Emma quickly looked over her shoulder and smiled at her daughter, both knowing why the name almost made them laugh.

As they were leaving, they didn't notice the man who sat in the booth next to them, his back facing their table. He was carefully studying the foursome as they walked out of the diner. Little did they know that he'd heard each and every word of their conversation. He almost thought the brunette woman was going to recognize him, but she was too busy eyeing the sheriff. The company hadn't been as discreet as he thought they would be. The girl was magical; he had noticed something special about her even back at the graveyard. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to follow them down the vault, but he noticed the sheriff come out alone and earlier this morning he saw the girl leaving the mayor's house. He wanted to learn more about the girl's magic, about magic overall. And he knew exactly how that was going to happen.

* * *

******I'm trying to get Emma and Regina to befriend each other, it will be a slightly rough road though.**

**Please review your thoughts about this chapter/fan fiction. Thanks**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews! The creepy guy's identity will be revealed, just not yet.**  
**This chapter contains a dysfunctional family dinner. Oh, and Emma's red leather jacket will make it's appearance!  
Please leave a review after you've read.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Regina stood and watched as Henry walked away with Emma down the street. Seeing him go home with Miss Swan broke her heart just as much as him not living at the white mansion anymore. Deep inside she told herself her son still loved her but now she just wasn't so sure anymore. And yesterday she'd heard the rumors about Emma's ex-boyfriend in town with his new girlfriend. The things happening in this town right now was not pleasing. On top off all this, her future daughter was here. Regina watched as the girl crossed the street, walking towards the Mercedes. The cold wind had caused a strand of brown hair to loosen from the braid, and Regina smiled as the girl irritatingly tried to attach the lock of hair, but was unsuccessful due to the harsh winds occasionally blowing in.

In the corner of her eye, Regina noticed a black-coated figure, slowly walking towards the girl. Realizing whom this man was, she quickly paced across the street towards her daughter. Before the man had reached Rose, Regina had placed herself in front of her, instinctively protecting the girl.

"Rumple." Regina greeted the man.

"Regina. I didn't expect you so soon out of your tomb."

Regina squinted her eyes at the man; not pleased being in his presence. "What do you want, Rumple?" She asked in a hard voice, glaring at the man.

"I couldn't help to notice there was a new visitor in town." He said and glanced at Rose. "I wanted to welcome her to town."

"You really are a man who likes to run your nose in other people's business."

"I'm just trying to be polite, your majesty."

The two stared at each other with forceful eyes, Regina still standing in front of Rose, who was backed up at the black car.

"I'm Dolly." Rose greeted the man over Regina's shoulder, causing the woman to turn around and stare at the girl. "I'm visiting from Boston. The mayor was just showing me her car; I have an interest for older cars like these."

Mr. Gold eyed the girl who smiled at him over the mayor's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Dolly. You look familiar in a way." He said and looked back and forth between the girl and Regina.

"I get that a lot, I think I might have a famous twin out there somewhere." She said and laughed.

"Well, enjoy your stay. Dolly." Mr. Gold nodded his head at the pair and walked away.

Regina watched him walk down the street towards his shop. When he was out of range, she turned around and angrily eyed the girl. "What were you thinking? Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes." Rose answered, unbothered by the annoyance in Regina's voice.

"You shouldn't have talked to him."

"Because standing here quietly wouldn't be weird or suspicious at all."

"If he finds out who you are and what you can do-" Regina looked seriously at Rose before she continued. "He's a dangerous man, Rose. I don't want you near him."

"I'm not scared of Rumplestiltskin, mom."

Regina was surprised by the confidence in Rose's voice. Had her daughter met Rumplestiltskin in the future? Regina suddenly gasped for air. "Rose, did you make a deal with him to come here?"

Rose started to laugh. "Really, mom?" She walked around the car. Deals with Rumplestiltskin, she shook her head, still laughing at the thought of it.

"Answer me yes or no."

"No, mom, I did not make a deal with Rumplestiltskin." She stopped laughing and glanced at Regina, who looked relieved. "Can we go before he comes back?"

As Regina started the car and drove off, she couldn't help to think about the future. Rumplestiltskin used to foresee the future back in their land; he knew Regina would be the one to enact the curse, probably a long time before she was even born. Did he also know about Rose? Although magic was different in Storybrooke, there was indeed magic here, and she didn't trust Rumplestiltskin at all. He always had his own agendas; he was after all the master of the strings, and she was going to make sure he did not interfere with her daughter.

"So you do know who Rumplestiltskin is?" Regina asked, eyes concentrating on the road.

"Yes, he exists in the future. You've told me about him, him teaching you magic, the curse, pretty much everything."

"And you were okay with all of it?"

"I know you're story, mom. I understand why you cursed everyone, I really do."

"I wish Henry understood." Regina let out in a low voice, her heart breaking at the very thought of her son.

"He does, in the future. But you need to talk to him."

"How can I talk to him if they won't let me see him? If he doesn't want to see me?" She let out in a frustrated voice, her hands grabbing the wheel hard so that her knuckles went white.

"You will see him tonight. Talk to him then."

"Miss Swan will be there, watching him like a hawk."

"I'm excellent at talking, remember?" A small smile spread across Regina's face.

"You most certainly are." Regina quickly glanced at the girl who smiled back at her, making her feel slight hopeful she'd actually get to talk alone with Henry after the dinner.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the white couch in the living room, nervously watching as the brunette woman paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She was telling the story about the spell she used to travel in time with and judging by her mother's expression, she did not like what she was hearing. Rose knew it had been risky to use the spell, but at the time she couldn't think of any other way out. Desperately looking for comfort after her mother's sudden death, she had hidden down the mausoleum. She went through her mother's things in the vault and that was when she'd found the book.

There was no spell in the book that revolved bringing people back from the dead and Rose had heard the stories about her mother's attempt to revive the stable boy. Magic could not bring back the dead.

She told Regina she had sat in the vault when it came to her like an epiphany. There wasn't any direct spells about time traveling in the spell book, but Rose carefully browsed the book and managed to procure a spell using her newly found information on this kind of magic, using different kinds of spells.

"I remember telling myself that if the spell doesn't work it would be no harm done." She explained and Regina stopped in her step and looked at her daughter, desperately wanting to hear the entire story.

"What happened next?"

* * *

_She slowly opened her eyes and tiny beams of sunlight gazed through the blinds. Her head ached due to several days of lack of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, she saw her deceased mother's face smiling at her, so eventually she stopped trying. It broke her heart that she would never see that smile again. _

_She pulled out the spell book from underneath her pillow. She was just going to give it a try. What could go wrong? If she were to succeed, she would have her mother back. She went downstairs in her brother's apartment to use the bathroom. Her newly found addiction was coffee, which kept her reasonably functional during the day. She turned the coffee machine on and changed into a pair of black jeans and a vertical striped shirt. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she went upstairs and grabbed the spell book._

"_Now or never, Rose." She said out loud and put the coffee down on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and glanced on the alarm clock. 8.51am. _

_Clearing her mind, remembering what her mothers had told her about magic. It was about emotions. _

_"Think about why you're doing this." She whispered. "What you want." She took a deep breath and felt the magic go through her as she recited the spell in her head. _

_As the magic subsided, she slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the loft. She had felt the magic, as many times before. A little disappointed, she reached for her coffee mug but found her hand grabbing in thin air. The mug was not there. As she looked around, the room looked different. The spell book was gone. She quickly got out of the bed and started to walk back and forth in the room. This is not what she wanted, she thought._

"_Shit." She let out, still pacing, trying not to panic. What was she going to do now? How long had she gone back for? "Shit, shit, shit, shit."_

"_Emma? Are you upstairs?" She stopped in her step as she heard her grandmother's voice coming from downstairs. _

"_Shit" The sound came from the stairs and as she turned to look, her eyes met familiar green ones, gazing horrifyingly at her, as if she was an intruder. Rose stared at the blonde woman and raised her hands in an innocently gesture._

_"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"_

"_I-I-I can explain." Rose stuttered and realized this had gone far worse than she'd ever expected._

* * *

The story about her daughter using magic to time travel wasn't amusing at all to Regina. Her daughter ought to know better than to use magic, because magic always comes with a price.

"Let me get this straight, you used a spell from my spell book?" Regina eyed the girl, who nervously avoided looking up. "Do you know what kind of magic this is?" Regina raised her voice at the girl, gesturing her hand at the book lying on the coffee table. "Do you have any idea what you could've done? You could've ended up anywhere. How could you be so careless? I'm sure I've taught you better than that."

"But I just wanted to fix things." Rose tried to defend herself.

"By using magic? Have the stories about my past taught you nothing?" She glared at her daughter, throwing out her hands angrily.

"What should I've done instead, made a deal with Rumplestiltskin?"

"At least that little imp knows magic!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose stormed up from the couch. "Let me remember that the next time you die!" She snapped, glaring at her mother.

Regina slowly turned her head, her eyes fiercely staring into the green orbs. "Sit down." She ordered but Rose didn't move an inch. "Sit down." Her voice was firm, slowly pronouncing the two words. Rose sat back down again and crossed her arms.

Regina took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "Rose, this is serious matter, conjuring magic."

"I was desperate." Rose leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I just wish you hadn't used it."

"At least you can't ground me when I get back." Rose let slip.

"Did you just make a joke about my death?" The girl quickly removed her head from her mother's shoulder and gave her a remorseful look. "I can still ground you, young lady."

"I'm sorry, it just blurted out."

"Another thing you inherited from Miss Swan."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I most certainly did not."

"You're going to end up with her sooner or later, why can't you just be nice to her?"

"She has my son. I can't stand the thought of it."

"Well, you did threaten to take them all down."

"But I won't, that would only hurt Henry."

"You need to tell her that."

"I have tried to tell her that, dear." Regina sank into the couch and looked defeated.

"Mom." Rose started and met Regina's eyes. "You're stubborn as hell, you're just going to give up? Need I remind you, you two will end up together. And you didn't need a pep talk then. Just tell her."

Regina was surprised by the convincing effect the girl's words had on her. Was it ridiculous she was going to end up married to Miss Swan? Yes, but she could push those thoughts aside and focus on what she really wanted right now; her son back. If she was going to share him with Emma, then so be it. As long as she got Henry back, she'd do anything. "I will try my best."

* * *

Emma nervously stood in front of the front door and glanced over her shoulder. Her son looked equally nervous but there was an anticipated look on his face, which he tried to hide when he met her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head at Henry who rang the doorbell. She could feel her heart pounding as they waited in silence. The door flung open and Rose beamed at them with a smile that reminded her about Regina's.

"Hey Ma." The girl let out and the blonde smiled at her. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Rose." Henry said casually and stepped inside.

"I brought you a couple of clothes." Emma said as Rose closed the door. "Oh, and this." She reached out her hand, displaying the red leather jacket. The girl's eyes sparkled as she took the jacket from Emma and put it on.

"Thanks, Ma. How do I look?"

"You look great, kid." Emma smiled and took of her black coat.

"I hope you're not planning on wearing that thing at the dinner table?" Regina's voice sudden sounded from behind and Rose turned around.

"Come on, mom. You love this jacket."

"I can't love such a hideous thing as a leather jacket." Regina stepped further out in the great foyer. "Take it off and show our guests inside." She chastised gently and turned her eyes to Henry. "Hello, Henry."

The boy let out a small smile, walking towards Regina and stopped when he was in front of her. "Hi."

Regina wanted to embrace the boy but hesitated. Emma and Rose, now without the red leather jacket on, came up behind him.

"Regina."

"Miss Swan."

The two women glanced at each other before Regina stepped aside and gestured her hands for the guests to sit down the dinner table. "Please sit down while I go take the lasagna out of the oven." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ma, you sit over there." Rose pointed at a chair, causing Emma to raise her eyebrows lightly. Henry had already sat down on a chair.

"Why does Henry get to sit down wherever he wants?" Emma asked as she pulled her chair out.

"That's where he always sits." Rose answered her.

Regina entered the dining room, holding a casserole in her hands. She put it down on the table and put the potholders to the side. "I guess I sit here?" She placed her hand at the empty chair next to Henry.

"No, that's my seat." Rose sat down next to her brother, leaving only one option for Regina to sit, next to Emma.

"Kid, are you pulling the parent trap on us?" Emma asked.

"It depends… Is it working?" She grinned at blonde who gave her a stare that immediately made her stop smiling.

"So how did the spell hunt go?" Emma asked halfway through the dinner, which up to now had remained in silence.

"This young lady managed to conjure magic that doesn't exist." Regina said and looked at Rose. "With the help from my spell book."

"Then it must exist? If she did it?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no. I've never heard about time traveling with the help of magic before."

"Do you think anyone else have heard of it?"

"What are you implying here, Miss Swan?"

"Mr. Gold." Henry butted in. "Maybe Mr. Gold can help?" The boy looked at Emma, who nodded her head.

"I am not taking our daughter to see that man." Regina snapped.

"I didn't say we should take her there. I could go see him alone."

"He knows about me." Rose said. "He thinks my name is Dolly, but… He knows I'm new in town. He'll figure it out, he's Rumplestiltskin."

"You're right." Emma said and ran her hand through her hair. "What do you suggest we do, Regina?"

"I'm not sure what's best."

"Is there even a way home for her?"

"Don't say that." Rose let out. "Otherwise you're stuck with me, and then I really need to set up a real parent trap. I can't have you two not talking to each other." She looked at the two women. "And I can't have a brother who hates my mom."

"I don't hate her." Henry defended himself and took a bite of the lasagna. He finished the bite before continuing. "I just feel betrayed." He said with sad eyes, his hand still holding the fork.

"Kid, put the fork down. I don't want you stabbing yourself in the eye with it." Emma told him and Henry put it down on the table.

"Why do you feel betrayed Henry?" Regina asked and looked at her son, sitting right across the table.

"Because you lied to me… and tried to kill my family. When you teamed up with your mother... you did horrible things." He stumbled on the words as he tried to express his hurt feelings.

"I'm sorry Henry. But Miss Swan kept taking you away from me."

"He wasn't safe with you, that's why."

"Do you think I would hurt my own son? I've told you, I would _never_ hurt him!"

"I didn't mean you, Regina, I meant your mother. I've seen what she could do. I know she was your mother, but that woman was batshit crazy."

"Do _not_ talk about my mother." Regina spat. "Your mother manipulated me into putting a cursed heart back into my mother's chest. She got could finally express true love for me and she died. Snow White murdered my mother."

"And I'm sorry for that. I don't agree with Mary Margaret's actions. But your mother made you do things you wouldn't have done otherwise."

"Say what you want, but I loved her. She was all I had, because you kept taking _my_ son away from me." She glared fiercely at Emma. "I tried to be better and you let your idiotic parents cloud your judgment. I didn't kill Dr. Hopper."

"I know you didn't kill him."

"Still, you kept Henry from me. You took him along on your little field trip with Mr. Gold. You wanted Henry to stay away from my mother because she was dangerous, and you let him travel with the man who started all this." She waved her hands angrily at the blonde.

"I would never have left if I didn't think Henry would be safe."

"Please, stop it." Rose tried and looked over her shoulder and found Henry watching the scenario with sad eyes.

"You didn't even bother to tell me you were taking him. I raised him for ten years, and you come here and think you're his mother?"

"I _am_ his mother."

"He's _my_ son."

"No-"

"Enough!" Henry pushed his chair back and stood up. "I will not go with either of you until you get through your head that I'm both of yours."

Both women looked at the boy who frustratingly waited for them to say something.

"Henry, I'm sorry." Regina let out.

"Me too, Henry." Emma looked at Henry and he calmed down. "Regina-" Emma started calmly and turned her head to face the brunette woman. "Can we try to leave this behind us? We're not only hurting ourselves, but Henry as well."

Regina nodded her head slowly and swallowed hard. "I will try."

"From now on, if we need to get things straight, let's not do it in front of the children."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Regina looked at Henry and Rose sitting at the opposite side of the table. "Miss Swan-"

"Emma."

"What?" Regina glared annoyingly at the woman at her side.

"You always call me Miss Swan. This is not a business meeting, Regina. My name is Emma."

Regina sighed heavily and squinted her eyes. "_Emma_ and I will try to act courteous around each other."

Both children nodded their heads and Rose smiled at her brother.

"What's for dessert?" Henry asked.

"Seriously, kid? We just had a big serious breakthrough here and all you can think about is ice cream?"

"Let's not be like that, Emma. Rose and I made a pie."

"Let me guess, apple?" Emma said with a smirk, causing Regina to glare at her.

"Lemon meringue. My favorite." Rose answered.

"Henry, why don't we clear the table and you can help me serve dessert?" The boy nodded his head and grabbed his plate and walked out the kitchen.

"That went fast." Emma let out as she watched Henry leave the room with Regina.

"He misses her." Rose stated and Emma nodded her head. "I told you she wasn't evil."

"Rose, come on. Are we having this discussion again?"

"No. I'm just saying."

"I agree with you. She's not evil. Just misunderstood."

"So you think she's a good person?"

"Everything isn't about good or evil, Rose. But yes, I think she's a good person." Emma sighed. "She doesn't let that out that often, which is sad, because I really like that person." Rose gave her a big smile, causing Emma to raise her eyebrows. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

"No. But I bet it was hard for you to confess."

"Kid, don't even go there."

"Go where?"

"Me and Regina as a couple."

"I don't even need to go there, because you will go there yourselves."

"That didn't even make sense."

"She likes the red leather jacket you know."

"Is that why she looked like she wanted to burn it at the stake when she saw it?"

"No, she likes it. You know her, Ma. She's stubborn."

"Too stubborn for her own good."

"Who's too stubborn for her own good?" Regina asked as she and Henry entered the dining room, Henry with small plates in his hands, and Regina with the meringue pie in her hands.

"I was talking about Rose." Emma answered quickly and smiled at the girl. "The pie looks amazing." She quickly changed the subject.

"Well, my daughter is quite the professional in the kitchen."

"_Our_ daughter." Emma corrected her and the two women momentarily smiled at each other.

"I can't wait to taste it." Henry let out excitingly and looked at the pie with big eyes.

"Easy, kid. I want the first piece." Emma laughed and reached out her plate.

* * *

Henry was putting his coat on and buttoned it, watching as his mothers entered the foyer with his sister right in tow.

"Thank you, Regina, and Rose, for dinner." Emma said and smiled.

Regina smiled back at her and placed her arm around Rose's shoulders. "You're welcome, Emma."

"We should get you home to sleep." Emma told Henry as he yawned. "Say goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight."

"No hug goodbye?" Rose questioned as she walked up to him and he flung his arms around the girl. "I like it when you're tiny."

"I'm not tiny." Henry let out defensively and Rose chuckled. He quickly ran up to Regina and embraced her in a hug. "Bye, mom."

Regina's heart fluttered when she felt the boy's arms around her. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she held him tight. "Good night, Henry."

"Okay kid, let's go." Emma said.

Rose stared at her with a satisfied look on her face and a successful smile spread across the girl's face.

Emma was wearing the red leather jacket. She held the black pea coat in her right hand and as she could feel the cold air coming through the open front door, she started to regret the decision to wear the jacket. She smiled at Regina who puzzlingly gazed at her new familiar attire. The kid was right, Emma thought, Regina liked the jacket.

"Goodnight then." She said and received a big content smile from her daughter. As she closed the door, she thought that maybe this could be the start of something. She walked towards the yellow car, where Henry was waiting for her.

"Aren't you cold?" Henry asked as she got up to the car.

"Freezing."

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? Review and let me know!  
I'm leaving on vacation over the weekend so next chapter won't be up until next week. I'll try to make it worth the wait.  
****Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. Getting Emma Swan to open up wasn't easy.**  
**I laughed when I read the review saying Rose is a shit stirrer. That is so true, but that's what I like about her!  
****Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

This was the first night in a week Rose had slept without any nightmares. She woke up earlier than Regina, and that hadn't happened before, her mother was always the first one up. Emma on the other hand, could sleep until noon if Regina wasn't there to drag her out of bed and as Rose sneaked by the master bedroom she found it odd that the blonde wasn't in the bed, snoozing away, while Regina made breakfast downstairs.

Entering the empty kitchen, Rose decided to take a look in the fridge after something to cook. One quick glance in the fridge made Rose realize that this time's Regina cared just as much about nutrition as Regina in the future did and right now Rose didn't want to cook something healthy for breakfast so she was delighted when she found a large piece of last night's lemon meringue pie in a Tupperware box. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and started to eat the cake from the box.

"I need coffee for this." She said out loud and grabbed the coffee pot. As the coffee slowly started to fill the pot, she kept eating the pie while staring at the machine. Impatient by the time it took, she rapidly pulled the pot out and poured herself some coffee. Satisfied with her new made coffee she was just about to take a sip when Regina appeared in the kitchen. Rose froze in her movement.

"Rose." Regina greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Mom, I… Made you coffee." She held the coffee cup out and Regina stared at it suspiciously.

"Thank you." Regina said and took the cup from Rose. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. No nightmares."

"I'm glad." Regina blew the hot dark liquid and scanned the girl. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um…" Rose tried to shield the half-eaten pie on the counter but the movement caught Regina's attention.

"You had pie for breakfast?" Regina questioned and eyed the girl.

"No." Rose let out innocently.

"Rose, there is a half-eaten pie on the counter."

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that."

"Don't try to outsmart me, young lady. You should not eat pie for breakfast." Regina reprimanded and grabbed the plastic box.

"Here-" Rose said and handed the spoon to her mother. "Take this as well."

"Why do I need the spoon?"

"Eat the pie, mom. I know you want to."

"I'm not having pie for breakfast." Regina said and put the lid on the box and put it in the fridge. "Now, what do you want to eat? And don't answer-"

"Pie." Rose finished with a smirk on her face.

"I'm starting to see where you and Henry get your appetite from."

"Everything I inherited from Ma… You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I do not. Now-" Regina looked at Rose. "How about I make you an omelet?"

"I don't like omelets. They taste like eggs."

"It's because there's eggs in it, dear."

"You know what else has eggs in it and taste so much better?"

"No?"

"Pie."

Regina let out a frustrated sigh before she started to smile and looked at her daughter.

"What?" Rose asked innocently.

"You are so…" Regina gestured her hands in a frustrated way.

"Adorable?"

The girl's face expression made Regina laugh. "Yes, adorable."

"Another thing I inherited from Ma."

"Miss Swan is anything but adorable." Regina took out a carton of eggs from the fridge. "Especially in that red jacket she insisted on wearing again." She began to beat the eggs in a bowl.

"Come on." Rose initiated. "You like that jacket."

"On the contrary, dear."

"You like it because she was wearing it the first time you met." Regina didn't answer. She poured a dash of milk into the eggs and put a pan on the stove. "Your silence says it all." Rose let out cheekily.

"I don't like that jacket, Rose. Give it up." The brunette woman was standing in front of the stove with her back facing Rose.

"I know you're lying. You have told me that you like it."

Regina quickly turned around and stared at the girl. "Stop it right now or I'll make sure that I will never get together with her."

"Hey! Then you wouldn't have me." Rose pouted. "You are mean."

"They didn't add evil into my name for nothing." Regina smirked.

"Well-" Rose started and opened the fridge. "The evil queen's daughter is having the rest of the pie for breakfast." She took the pie out and began to eat it in a protesting manner.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the girl who had a satisfied look on her face. "Miss Swan was right. You are too stubborn for your own good."

"For your information, she was talking about you." Rose said between bites. "And I thought you were going to call her Emma from now on."

"I don't feel quite comfortable with being that courteous with her." Regina said and put the now ready omelet on a plate. She took the plate in her hands and started to walk towards the dining room. "I did it for Henry." As she sat down at the table, Rose joined her, still eating the pie right out of the container.

"It's an improvement, mom. But you need to let your guard down. Start trusting people. I know it's hard because you've been hurt, but Henry cares about you. He just doesn't show it very well." Rose took another bite of the pie and met Regina's eyes. "If you start being honest with him like last night, you'll have him back in your life sooner."

"I'm trying to be better. But I don't think they will ever forgive me for what I've done."

"They will. You can't give up."

"I won't." Regina gave Rose a small smile. "Thank you, Rose."

"For what?"

"Being here when no one else is." Regina slowly reached out her hand and gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze. Rose looked at the brunette woman and as her eyes met a pair of brown slightly teary eyes, she smiled widely at her mother.

"Anytime, mom." She squeezed Regina's hand in return. "I'll always have your back."

Regina smiled and managed to swallow her tears. She hadn't opened herself up to anyone like she did around Rose. She was grateful Rose was here, but she was worried that the longer the girl stayed and the more she became fond of her, the harder it would be when they eventually would part. Regina wasn't sure how that was going to happen. If Rose went back to her time, would she make it to the time before or after the accident? The latter meant that Rose was going to lose her mother all over again. The thought of it made Regina's stomach turn. She couldn't do that to her daughter, not only because it would break the girl's heart, but also it would mean Regina was going to break her promise not to leave her daughter. She snapped out of her thoughts and watched Rose eat another piece of the meringue pie.

"Give me that." Regina said and coolly snatched the Tupperware from Rose. The girl astonishingly watched as her mother took a piece of pie with her fork and contently ate it. "You were right. Eggs do taste better in pie than omelet." She winked her eyes and took another bite of the pie. Rose moved her chair closer to Regina and they laughingly finished the rest of the pie together.

* * *

Rose was standing in the foyer of the house; dressed in blue jeans and the black leather jacket she had borrowed from Emma two days ago. Her wavy brown hair was still damp from the shower she'd taken after breakfast and knowing it was cold outside, she wished she had borrowed a woolen beanie as well.

"Please be careful." Regina said as she came down the stairs.

"I'm meeting my mother for an hour or two in her apartment, what can possibly go wrong?" Rose smiled at Regina who stopped at the last step of the stairs. "Maybe you should teach me how to conjure a fireball, just to be safe?" She chuckled.

Regina, however, was not amused with her daughter taking things to lightly. It was worryingly enough Emma had requested to meet Rose alone, leaving Regina alone in the house. Sure, she was going to keep busy and dig deeper into the time traveling spell, but there was no doubt she was going to miss her daughter's company. "Rose, remember what I've told you. People cannot know your true identity."

"I know. It's not safe." Rose let out uninterested by the cautionary words and rolled her eyes.

Regina looked at the girl and shook her head in frustration. "Please, just don't talk to anyone." She chastised softly and the girl nodded her head.

"I promise I'll be careful."

A honking car sounded from the outside and Rose gave Regina a quick hug. "See you at lunch, mom." She shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Outside the house, the sheriff's police car was running on idle and Rose smiled at the sight of it. She got in and smiled at the blonde woman in the driving seat.

"Hey Rosie." Emma smiled.

"Hi Ma." Rose eyed her mother. "What happened to the leather jacket?"

"Oh." Emma looked down her black pea coat. "It was too cold to wear it today. In fact, it was too cold to wear it yesterday."

"Then why did you wear it?"

"Um… I just… You know…" The blonde stuttered.

"You just wanted to see if mom actually liked it, right?" The question was rhetorical and made Emma avoid the girl's gaze. "Are you blushing?"

"No." Emma let out quickly. "Look-" She started as they drove off. "I know you're used to me being with Regina. But things are still complicated between us. And I guess I like her, but more as a friend. I mean… We're trying to be friends, for yours and Henry's sake. And that's probably it… for now." Emma rambled, her eyes never leaving the road.

"For now?" Rose questioned. "So you admit you want more?"

"Rose. Don't. Can we talk about this when we get to the apartment?"

"Fine." Rose let out. "Is grandma and grandpa going to be there?"

"Yes. But they are going to take Henry out so they won't be around for long."

"I've missed them. I haven't seen grandpa here. How did he take the news about me?"

"He wasn't exactly happy with the fact that his daughter eventually is going to end up with his nemesis. I can't blame him though, I wasn't exactly happy with it either."

"But?"

"There isn't much we can do but to deal with the situation. Besides, you're a good kid, Rose. David's going to like you. I like you."

"Jeez, that's like the nicest thing you've said to me in a week."

"That's why we need to talk."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me. So even if I'm not future me yet, I want to clear things out." Rose looked out the window and sighed. "Did you hear me?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Ma."

"What's Regina up to today?" Emma asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why you ask?"

"Trying to small talk here."

"And you asked about my mom?"

"I couldn't think of anything else, ok?"

"So you were thinking about her? That's cute."

"No, I wasn't." Emma defended herself. "And there's nothing cute about Regina."

"I didn't mean that she was cute, Ma. I meant it's cute that you think about her." Rose started to laugh and Emma glared at her over the shoulder. "Do you know what she said this morning?"

"What?"

"Miss Swan is anything but adorable." Rose said in a lower voice, trying to imitate Regina.

"She doesn't think I'm adorable? Then the feelings are mutual."

"Kids are adorable. Grown ups are beautiful."

"Yeah, you're adorable, Regina is beautifu-" Emma bit her tongue and prayed that Rose hadn't heard her blunder. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the girl was contently grinning at her. "Don't."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. You have that same content look on your face that Regina has when she's got you cornered."

"So you have memorized her different face expressions? Now, _that_ is cute."

"Knock it off." Emma snapped and Rose suppressed a laugh.

The car parked outside the building where Emma's apartment was located. Rose unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Who's the sheriff today?" She asked Emma as she watched the blonde go around the car.

"David is taking the shift from 10." Emma took her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "Which is right about now."

"I thought he and grandma was taking Henry out?"

"They are." Emma replied. They entered the building and started to climb the stairs up to the apartment.

"This family is such good cops." Rose let out ironically and she received a serious look from Emma.

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

"I think you just did."

"Rose, please." Emma pleaded as she stopped in front of the door to the apartment. "I'm getting sick of whatever attitude problem you have with me. Don't make me call Regina."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"I can have her magic over here in no time, kid."

"I'm sure you will, cause you want to be near her."

"Enough." Emma yelled. "I'm trying really hard here to deal with you being my kid and I'm trying even harder with the fact that I'm going to end up being in love your mom. I mean… It's Regina fucking Mills. So just stop with the teasing, will you?"

"Sorry." She let out, not really meaning it, but Emma seemed to be satisfied with the apology.

The door opened before they had the chance to open it and Snow was standing in the doorway. "Emma! We heard yelling. Is something wrong?"

"No." She brushed past Snow and entered the apartment. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Hi." Rose carefully let out and walked past Snow.

"Good to see you again, Rose." Snow said with a smile on her face.

Rose returned the smile and nodded her head.

"So this is my granddaughter?" Charming walked into the room. Rose smiled softly at the man and waved her hand.

"Also known as the troublemaker." Emma sent the girl a sideway glance as she moved to stand beside him.

"Oh, really?" Charming laughed. "Like her mother?"

Emma crossed her arms. "I hope you don't mean me, because this girl's temper is all Regina."

As a response, Rose grimaced her face, looking awry at the blonde.

"Now that look runs in the family. Snow does that too." He grinned but quickly stopped when he saw his wife give him the exact same look. Charming gave an apologetic look and grabbed his jacket. He was just about to call out for Henry when the boy rushed down the stairs.

"Hey sis." He greeted Rose and gave her a big smile. "Mom, why can't I stay with you and Rose?"

"Because I need to speak to Rose alone."

The boy sighed heavily and walked up to Emma. "But you're coming to Granny's later, right?"

"Yes." Emma nodded her head and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Go with Mary Margaret and David, and I will see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to the stables. I haven't seen my horse in a while." Henry answered his sister.

"I thought you were on sheriff duty?" Rose questioned and gazed at Charming. Emma gave her a look that told her to stop.

"Well, I am. But I think we can spare an hour or two at the stables. Besides, nothing happens in this town." Charming explained.

Rose choked a laugh and caught everyone's attention. "What?" Rose burst out. "I think we all know that's not true."

"She has a point." Snow turned to Charming. "Hook, Cora, Henry's father, Regina… To mention a few."

"We have dealt with that." Charming reassured and helped his wife with her jacket.

"Except Hook." Emma interposed. "Wherever he is."

"And Regina's still after Snow." Charming said worryingly. Emma mouthed "don't" to him not to go any further with his accusations, knowing it would probably turn Rose's defense mechanism on, but the motion was too late. Emma held her breath when she heard Rose speak.

"She's _not_ going after her." The outburst made Charming turn his look from Snow to Rose.

"Regina's been after my wife for a long time. She doesn't simply change her mind over a night." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is your problem, grandpa. David. Charming. Whatever I'm supposed to call you." Rose looked at him, her green eyes turning slightly darker. "If you're not willing to give her the chance to change, do you think she _wants_ to change?"

David looked puzzlingly at the girl who momentarily reminded him of Regina. "I apologize, Rose. She's your mother, I shouldn't have said that." He coaxed.

"No you shouldn't." She glared at him, her familiar green eyes met his blue and he could tell the girl was hurting.

"I'm really sorry." The sincere tone in his voice made Rose soften her glare at him. "Emma told us she was giving Regina a new chance, so we're trying to do the same."

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough." Rose said in a hard voice, making her sound exactly like Regina.

"David, why don't you take Henry to the stables now." Emma gestured her hand for Henry to leave with his grandparents and he opened the front door. "Bye, kid."

"Bye mom. Bye Rose." He shouted and ran down the stairs in the hallway.

"See you later." David said and walked after Snow out of the apartment.

When the door closed, Emma turned to Rose who stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "You need to learn to control your temper." Emma walked towards Rose.

"Everyone needs to learn not to talk idiotic shit about my mother."

"Rose." Emma said pleadingly. "I get that you want to defend her, but it doesn't mean you can talk to people in any way you like."

"So I'm just going to sit back and take it all in? I'm not like that."

"Still-"

"Still what? You taught me to stand up for what I believe in, not to let anyone tell me who I'm supposed to be. If I want to change things, I have to go out there and change them myself. This is what I'm doing. Maybe I can't change my mom's death, but I can change the way you and everyone in this damn town look at her. And if that's the only thing I accomplish here, I'm fine with that. I think mom would've liked that. Hell, I even think future you would like that."

Emma stared at Rose. "I thought everyone was going to forgive her eventually?"

"But do you know how much she struggled? Before she even got you to listen to her?" Rose snapped. "Maybe I shouldn't change things here but I would like for her redemption to come sooner. It kills me that she's miserable. It kills me that you don't even care that she's miserable." She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Emma. "It kills me that you were miserable when she died and now it's like you wouldn't even care if she did." Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked away in an attempt to hide her face from Emma. "I shouldn't have come here. This is my price to pay, to have a bigger hole in my heart."

Emma slowly walked towards Rose. "Rose." She reached out her hand for Rose's shoulder but the girl backed away.

"Don't." Rose whispered and Emma put her hand down.

"What you said, about wanting to change things, you have to changed them yourself… Did I really teach you that?" Rose slowly nodded her head in response.

If it was one thing Emma Swan had learned in her life, it was just that; if you want to change things, change them yourself. It was one of many life lessons she'd learned the hard way. She never would've thought she'd teach her kid that. The stories about her past were something she kept to herself. Her parents knew how she ended up in prison and the whole Neal story, but the time before and after that, she hadn't told that to anyone. It was too personal, meaning she had to let her guard down and that was something she wasn't comfortable with. She had fought hard to bounce back from eleven months in jail, making people look at her differently. The countless of times she wanted to give up and surrender into nothingness. Maybe she and Regina wasn't so different after all.

"When I wanted to change… I didn't have anyone who believed in me." She said in a low voice. "I wish I had your fighting spirit. You're stronger than I ever was when I was your age." Emma looked at Rose who still had tears in her eyes. "I'm not good at this... I'm used to running away when I'm confronted with something I can't handle. This past year has taught me I can't do that anymore but… Old habits die hard, right?"

She frowned her head, thinking this wasn't the best time to make jokes and moved closer to Rose. "I don't ever want you to think that I want Regina dead." She looked deep into teary green eyes. "Because I don't. Okay?"

The girl nodded her head and Emma reached out for her. Soon she felt the girl's arms around her and she embrace her. They both let out a heavy sigh at the same time and Emma smiled. "I'm sorry, kid, for everything. I hope your mom figures out a magical solution for all this. I wouldn't want future me to miss out on you."

"I hate magic." Rose whispered. "Or really, really dislike it."

"It's not entirely bad. It gave me you."

Rose looked up, blinking her teary eyes in confusion. "Do you… do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "I think I did a great job raising you."

"Humble much?" Rose raised her eyebrow. "There were two of you."

"Me and Regina did a great job raising you."

"Come again?"

"Don't push it, kid." Emma smirked. "Why don't we sit down and talk some more?"

"Can we go to the stables? I haven't been there in a while."

"You ride horses?"

"Nope, elephants."

Emma stopped in her step and turned around. She burst out in laughter when she saw Rose's face. "I admit that was a stupid question." She walked over and sat down on a barstool by the kitchen counter.

"It was." Rose shook her head and sat down next to her. "Yes, I ride horses. Mom taught me."

"Regina on a horse? Are you serious?"

"You didn't know? I thought you knew about the stable incident with Henry?"

"David told me briefly about that, but he didn't say Regina ride horses."

"She's from the enchanted forest, how did you expect her to get around?"

"I still can't see Regina on a horse. She's kind of uptight you know."

"You don't know about the man in the stables who attacked Henry, do you?"

"Yes I do. Regina's true love came back from the dead and she had to kill him again. Or something like that."

"I'm just going to make you think about that for a second while I grab something to eat." Rose slid off the chair and walked around the counter. Having pie for breakfast wasn't exactly the best idea ever, she admitted and opened the fridge. Surprisingly, she found it half empty. "Hey, can I make some toast?" She asked over her shoulder.

"We don't have a toaster. Well, we do, but it's broken. You can have cereals if you like." Emma pointed at the pantry.

She watched Rose reach for the cereals and wondered why the girl hadn't eaten breakfast at Regina's house. Rose poured herself milk and cereals in a bowl and sat down next to Emma. "What you said about Regina's true love. You assume I don't care that she lost him." Emma started. "But I don't know if that justifies for everything she's done. Before you start yelling at me, kid, I'm really trying to understand Regina. She's a complex person, she's built up these walls and sometimes I think she doesn't even want anyone to break them down. I get it, because she's been hurt, she doesn't want to get hurt again. I used to be like that. But you don't see me going around killing people?"

Rose had stopped eating and silently studied the blonde. "It's like I get her, but I don't. It doesn't make sense, I know." Emma smiled awkwardly and turned her head so that she gained eye contact with Rose.

"This kind of honesty is what she needs to hear from you."

"I know, Rose. But it's like talking to a brick wall."

"What if I were there when you talked to her, would it help?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "We could give it a try."

"I'll talk to her. She's coming to lunch later but I think you need to talk in private."

"Ok, but don't pull any of that parent trap crap on us."

"I won't. Promise." Rose smiled and ate of the cereals.

"Didn't you eat breakfast before you came here?"

"I had pie."

"Regina let you have pie for breakfast?"

"No. But she didn't have a say in it."

"I don't believe you."

Rose let out a small smirk and took another spoon of the cereals. "Oh, don't give me that look." Emma elbowed the girl's arm, causing her to drop the spoon on the counter. Rose gave her a quick stare and grabbed the spoon. "It's creepy how much you look like Regina."

"Did you know I could conjure a fireball?" Rose smirk grew even bigger.

"Nice try. I don't think Regina would teach you that."

"Lucky for you, she hasn't."

"Wait a minute. You would throw a fireball at your own mother?"

"Jeez, it was a joke."

Emma raised an eyebrow. It was funny how much she enjoyed hanging with a teenager. The girl's characteristic weren't all Regina though. Emma reminisced herself being quite the troublemaker when she was sixteen. She pulled out of her thoughts and chuckled. "Let's go down the stables and ride some elephants."

* * *

Since David had taken the sheriff's car, Emma and Rose had to take the Bug to the stables. As they walked up to the yellow car, Emma stopped in her steps.  
"I forgot the keys in my other jacket." She let out while digging in the pockets of her black coat. "I'll be right back, wait by the car." She told Rose and turned around, half running back to the building. Rose leaned against the car and sighed.

"Excuse me?" She heard a voice and turned around. A man curiously looked at her; his hands were in the pockets of his dark brown coat. "Could you tell me the way to the docks? I'm a little lost."

"Sorry, I'm new here. You should ask someone else." She answered with a smile.

"Just my luck." He said and pulled his right hand out and scratched his head. "The first person I see and she can't help." He let out a small laugh.

"If you wait a minute or two, the sheriff will be right out. She can help."

"Alright then, I will." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "I'm Greg."

Rose looked at it suspiciously before she grabbed it and gave it a light shake. "I'm Dolly." She answered and noticed he was holding her hand awfully long before he let go.

"Nice to meet you. Storybrooke is such a lovely town."

"You think?"

"Yes, quiet and far away from the big city."

Rose nodded her head and tried to remember if she had seen this man before, but couldn't recall that she'd ever met him. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, pressing a button to decline the call. "Excuse me, I need to go. I can't wait for the sheriff, but thank you for your help."

"I barely did anything." She smiled softly at him.

"You did more than enough." He smiled and started to walk in a quick pace down the street. "See you around, Dolly." He turned around and shouted before he continued walking.

When he was out of eyesight, he stopped around the corner of a house and watched the blonde sheriff return to the car. He reached for his phone and dialed the number.

"I told you it was something special about her." He said to the person on the other line, watching the yellow car drive down the street. "They don't suspect anything. Maybe we need to be careful about Madame Mayor but the blonde and the girl are oblivious." He nodded his head and let out a small laugh.

"The girl? Her name is Rose. And she's got magic."

* * *

**Enter creepy guy.  
My main focus is Regina's happiness. I'm getting Emma and Regina closer together, Swan Queen will happen, don't worry :)**

**Leave a review of what you think so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome.  
The bench scene in the promo... they weren't even sitting on the same bench, so I'm giving you a better one. Oh the bench feels.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

The yellow Bug parked next to the sheriff's car at the stables. Even though the sky was blue, it was cold outside. Winters in Maine weren't exactly mild, and now that it was almost spring, the cold and snowy days had turned into lighter rainy days. Still too cold for a leather jacket, Emma thought as she got out the car and pulled the collar on her coat up. She glanced on the girl getting out of the car, Rose's wavy brown hair bounced in the wind and she smiled at Emma.

"I'm not dressed for riding horses, Ma. I need boots and a helmet."

"Who said anything about riding horses?"

"Ma, I was joking when I said elephants."

"I know, kid." Emma chuckled. "But maybe you could teach Henry a thing or two about horses first?"

"Isn't that why grandpa is here?"

"Yes, but David's got… let's call it medieval methods… and Henry doesn't always like it." They started to walk towards the stable. "Besides, Henry hasn't stopped talking about you since the dinner yesterday. I figured you could spend some time together."

"I'd like that. As long as grandpa doesn't interfere with his medieval methods."

Emma laughed and put her arm around Rose's shoulder. "I'll make sure he won't. Now, let's go see what your brother is up to."

When they got inside the stable, they found Charming carefully instructing Henry how to groom the horse. The boy was stroking the horse's neck, looking a little bit uninterested by his grandfather's talking. He took the brush and gently started to groom the horse. Snow was standing on the horse's left side, smiling at the pair, when she noticed Emma and Rose in the opening to the box stall. "Emma! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Rose wanted to come here. She rides horses."

Henry turned his head and stopped grooming the horse. "You do?" He walked up to Emma and Rose. "Could you teach me to ride? Gramps says I must wait for the horse to be ready and I've waited a long time."

Charming laughed and put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "First, you need to get to know your horse. Then you can start riding him."

"I know him. Right, Horsey?" Henry patted the horse.

"You named the horse Horsey?" Emma asked laughingly.

"I don't know what else to call him." He shrugged his shoulder and grinned at the blonde.

Rose took a step forward and stroked the horse's neck, leaning close to the horse as she did. She smiled when she saw a halter hanging on the stall door. "Let's take him for a walk." Rose said and put the halter on the horse.

"Rose, maybe that's not very wise." Charming tried as the girl grabbed the lead rope to lead the horse out of the stall.

Rose raised her eyebrows and eyed him. "Gramps, there's no harm taking the horse out for a walk."

Emma smiled at the motion, recognizing the expression on the girl's face. The three adults watched Rose lead the horse out of the stall. "Can I hold the rope?" Henry asked with big eyes. His whole face beamed with happiness when Rose allowed him to lead the horse out of the stable.

"Aw, look at them." Snow let out as they followed them and she leaned against Charming and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They both have the Charming's way with horses." He chuckled.

"Rose told me Regina rides horses." Emma let out.

"She used to." Snow said. "Didn't I tell you Regina saved me from a runaway horse?"

Emma shook her head. "No. You only told me about Cora ripping out the heart of Regina's true love because you didn't keep her secret."

"Her true love was the stable boy." Snow turned her head and met Emma's gaze.

"Oh." The blonde frowned. She remembered the conversation she had with Rose this morning. Putting the pieces together, she shivered at the thought of what had happened in this stable. She suddenly felt a hand lightly touch her arm.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked worryingly.

"Yes, Mary Margaret." She smiled at the raven-haired woman and sighed. Her eyes studied her son leading the horse round in circles on the grass outside of the stable, his sister smilingly instructing him how to do it.

"Mom! Look at me." He beamed and stopped walking, waving to Emma. She waved back before reaching inside her pocket, picking out her phone to take a picture. The photo made her smile. A quick thought ran through her head and she swiftly pressed a few buttons before sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"Looking good, kid." She said smilingly and walked out on the grass.

"Can we come back tomorrow? Rose is going to teach me how to ride." He let out ecstatically.

"Sure, Henry."

"I'm going to tell gramps that Rose is better with horses than him!" He let Rose take the horse and ran towards the stable where his grandparents greeted him.

"This means a lot to him, Rose." Emma said, watching her son playfully gesturing his hands whilst talking to Charming and Snow. She loved seeing the boy happy, something he hasn't been in a while.

"Mom should come tomorrow. She should teach him." Rose said and patted the horse.

"Yeah. Do you think she would come? I mean she probably doesn't like stables that much."

"She'd do it for Henry." Rose turned her head and heard Emma's phone ring.

"Speaking of Regina." Emma glanced the phone display. "Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Swan. What is the means of sending me a picture of my two children happily getting along at the stables? Are you gloating in my misery?" Regina raged on the phone.

"Regina-"

"No, you listen to me." Regina cut off. "First you take my son away from me and now you attempt to do the same with my daughter? You just love seeing me deserted and alone? Need I remind you that you will not ever have a daughter if it's not for me."

"Would you calm down?" Emma raised her voice. "I just wanted to share that moment with you because you weren't here to see it. I thought you might like to see Henry happy. Jesus fucking Christ, Regina, I just tried to be nice." Emma had turned away from Rose, not wanting the girl to hear the conversation, but knew she was listening to every word. "And for your information, Henry is _our_ son, not yours, not mine, but ours."

There was a moment of silence on the other line before she heard Regina's voice. "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

"Yes, you did."

"Emma." Regina said softly. "Please accept my apology."

"Accepted. Rose is standing right beside of me, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, thank you."

Emma sighed and gave the phone to Rose. "Hey mom. What seems to be the problem?" Rose asked slightly irritated.

"Rose, I'm very sorry. I snapped at Emma and I shouldn't have."

"At least you apologized."

"So nothing has happened? Everything is fine?"

Rose smiled. "Mom, everything is fine. Henry got to lead the horse and he wants to come back tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know." Regina hesitated. "I haven't been to the stables since-" She went silent.

"It would mean a lot to Henry if you decided to come." Rose tried.

"I will think about it and decide when we meet for lunch."

"Great. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mom." Rose let out tiringly. "I'm alright." There was a moment of silence before Regina broke it.

"Rose?"

"I'm here. I was just thinking about this man I met this morning."

"What man?" Regina asked.

Emma, who was listening to the conversation, looked worryingly at the girl. "What man?" She questioned.

"Rose, what man?" Regina asked frustratingly.

"I didn't recognize him, he told me he was new in town." She answered both her mothers at the same time.

"What was his name?" Her mother on the phone questioned.

"Greg."

"What did he want?"

"He just asked for directions."

"Wait, Greg, the stranger who drove into town?" Emma asked.

Rose started to become frustrated at both women talking at the same time. "Mom, please." She said to Regina. "Could we talk about this at lunch? I can't talk to you and Ma at the same time."

"I know who this man is Rose. I don't want you near him."

"Why? He seemed nice."

"Let me talk to Emma."

Rose let out a heavy sigh and handed out the phone to Emma, urging the blonde to take the phone. "What do you know about the stranger, Regina?" Emma asked coldly.

"It's a long story. But I don't want Rose near him."

"What did you do?"

"What are you implying here, Miss Swan?"

"Emma_." _She corrected Regina.

"I doesn't matter what I did or did not do, _Emma_." Regina stressed the name's syllables. "I don't want that man around our daughter."

Emma put her hand over the phone's speaker. "Rose, take the horse inside." Without objecting, Rose started to lead the horse inside the stables. As she walked away, she glanced back over her shoulder and saw Emma put the phone back to her ear. "Regina, I want to know who this man is. Is there somewhere we could meet in private before we go to Granny's?"

"Can you make it to the docks in fifteen minutes?" Regina asked.

"The docks? What are you-"

"It's far more secluded than Granny's. And I don't want to go to the stables. Now, can you make it in 15 minutes or shall we say 20?"

"I can make it in 10."

"Good. Tell your parents to take Henry and Rose back to your place and keep them there."

"I will."

Emma heard the line go flat in her ear and hastily started to walk towards the stable. She found her parents smiling at Henry and Rose, who were grooming the horse in its stall. "Kids, I need to go." She let out when she was alongside Snow and Charming.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, patting the horse's back.

"I'm going to meet Regina. We're going to talk."

"Emma, are you sure?" Snow asked in a worried voice.

"Mary Margaret, stop implying that Regina is going to kill me. We share two kids together. I don't believe she's going to do anything to hurt them, including me."

Snow nodded her head and gazed upon her husband who looked slightly surprised. "We'll take Henry and Rose home. Call us if you need anything." Charming lightly squeezed Emma's shoulder before he turned to Henry and Rose. "Okay, you heard your grandmother, let's go home."

Henry got a disappointing look on his face and patted the horse goodbye. "See you later, mom." He brushed past Emma and walked out of the stables with Snow.

"Rose, are you coming?" Snow called out.

"I'll be right there." She answered and closed the door to the stall box behind her. "This is about that man I met this morning, right?"

Emma put her hands in her pockets and nodded her head. "You should've told me about him right away."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Rose shrugged her shoulders and they start walking out of the stable towards the cars.

"Rose, your mom and I agreed not to share your true identity for a reason."

"I told him my name was Dolly."

"It doesn't matter; you shouldn't have talked to him. I'm going to meet Regina and find out who this man is."

"Are you going to talk about other things as well?"

"Rose, your safety is my first concern. I'm not going to talk about other things unless we have time for it." She watched when Henry got in the sheriff's car. "Take care of your brother until I get back."

"I will." Rose hugged Emma tightly before she got in the car.

As Emma watched the car drive off, she got a bad feeling. Something was going on and the people who had come to Storybrooke lately were definitely a part of it. She promised herself not to let anything happen to Henry or Rose and got in the car and started to drive towards the docks.

* * *

Emma was sitting on a bench on the docks, overlooking the cold dark water. The sky was changing into different shades of grey, warning that there was going to rain. She stared at the restless water, her eyes fixed on the small effects the wind had on it. Hearing footsteps coming from behind, she kept watching the water hit the docks. As she looked up, she took in the shape of the brunette woman. She was wearing her usual heeled boots and black coat along with a grey scarf that hung loosely around her neck. Green eyes followed the woman as she sat down on the bench. Feeling a pair of brown eyes focus on her, she smiled.

"Regina." She started and turned her head, Regina sitting to the left of her. "I didn't mean anything bad by sending that picture."

"I understand that." The brunette responded and frowned. "I'm not used to you being so-" She paused for a second. "Nice to me."

"Likewise. I think we have Rose to thank for that. I have realized a few things these last couple of days."

"And what is that?"

"Maybe I haven't given you the chance you deserve." Emma bit her lip and waited for a reaction. Regina puzzlingly raised her eyebrows, surprised by the words that just came out the blonde's mouth. "It's hard to change when no one believes you can. So I understand you freak out every time I do something that regards Henry."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have the one person you love ripped away from you?" Regina stares out on the water. She takes the silence as an answer. "It broke my heart... that day, when you yelled out that Henry was _your_ son, not mine. That after that day I wouldn't get anywhere near him." Sadness visibly spread across Regina's face.

"Regina, try to see my point of view." Emma aid softly and got Regina's attention.

"Why? You never saw mine." She spat. "I was just evil to you, a wicked witch, a murderer, an evil queen who deserved every vicious thing coming my way." Her dark eyes glared at the blonde with anger. "I wanted to redeem myself. And you just kept destroying my every hope to ever do that." She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep tears falling from her eyes and swallowed hard once she opened them. She found herself looking into green eyes.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Regina." Emma said remorsefully.

"Yet, it did." Regina clenched her jaw.

"And I'm sorry. I told Rose I'm trying to understand you."

"But?"

"No buts." Emma assured.

Silence occurred as both women stared at each other. Regina was astonished that the blonde hadn't gone further into the discussion. For the first time, Regina felt like she could talk to Emma without any accusations or threats being made. She looked down her leather-clothed hands. She broke the silence with a low voice. "I guess I should apologize as well, for everything. And thank you for the picture."

Emma carefully studied the brunette woman. "So… We're good?"

"Define good, Miss Swan."

"I must've done something else wrong since you insist on calling me Miss Swan." Emma smirked and Regina mirrored the motion, causing Emma to laugh.

"What?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

"Rose really has inherited your expressions."

Regina looked surprised. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"That was not my intention. She's a great kid."

"She is" Regina smiled at the thought of her daughter. "She sure knows what buttons to push."

"Tell me about it." Emma laughed and Regina smiled at her.

"Regina. If I ask you something, could you try to answer honestly?"

"Depends on the question."

"It's nothing major, I promise."

Regina studied Emma's face for a while before she nodded her head. Emma looked slightly surprised that she actually got a yes from Regina. "This would be the point where you ask me the question."

"Um… It's stupid really." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Do you really dislike the red leather jacket?"

Regina let out a small laugh. "Out of all of the questions you could think of, you ask that?"

"Well… yeah."

"That jacket was an annoying symbol that you were still in town, causing nothing but trouble for me. Everywhere you went, the jacket went."

"That's kind of the idea of a jacket, you wear it and therefor it follows you around."

"Oh, shut your mouth." Regina said facetiously.

Emma grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"That jacket eventually was a mark that I couldn't win. And I hated it."

"You hated the jacket?"

"Yes, because hating the jacket was easier than hating you." She confessed. "Henry adored you, he still does. A part of me couldn't hate you because of that. And for the obvious reason that you gave birth to him."

"Regina, I don't know what to say."

"I'm not finished." Regina told her and Emma leaned back on the bench to hear what she was going to say next. "The jacket is a mark of the change you brought when you came to Storybrooke. I was never willing to change for the better before you came and stirred things up. So to answer your question, Emma. I don't dislike the jacket."

"I'm starting to believe the jacket is a codename for me." Emma said cheekily.

"Oh, really? Believe me, it's not." Regina smirked and eyed the blonde, who smiled at her.

"So what's the deal with Greg?"

"His name is not Greg. It's Owen."

"Let me guess, you cursed him? He escaped from your claws? An ex-lover?"

Regina gave her a serious look and Emma pressed her lips together. "To make it short, I knew him when he was a child. He visited Storybrooke with his father. But his father disappeared and Owen ran away. I never saw him again, until last week. It took a while for me to recognize him."

"What happened to his father?"

"I don't know."

Emma looked her in the eyes and knew Regina was lying. "Did you talk to him? What does he want?"

"He knows something is not right with this town. I think he knew it as a child and he certainly knows it now."

"Magic." Emma was thinking out loud. "Does he know about magic?"

"It's possible."

"And if he knows about magic, he could be a danger to Storybrooke."

"We must be careful until we know what his intentions are. Keep Henry and Rose away from him."

Emma nodded in consent. "Speaking of the kids, you're still joining us for lunch, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want Rose out in the public."

"We could have pop tarts at my place." Emma said jokingly.

"I'd rather starve."

"I'll bring everyone over to your house then?"

"By everyone, I hope you do not include Snow White and that toad of hers."

"Ok, let's not be like that."

"No, let's. I'm not having them over." Regina glared at Emma.

"You could try to work things through." Emma tried.

"I will not have them ruin my appetite, or day, for that matter. They've already ruined my life." Regina stood up in front of Emma, ready to leave.

"Regina, please."

"No." She said firmly. "Do _not_ bring them over." Regina started to walk, promptly marching away from the bench and away from the docks. Emma sighed and glanced over her right shoulder, watching the backside of the brunette as she determinedly walked further and further away.

* * *

Emma opened the door to the apartment, finding Henry and Rose sitting on one side of the kitchen counter, watching their grandparents do the dishes. Rose had a towel in her hands and helped dry a plate that Henry was holding. They laughed at the failed attempt to dry it properly.

"Hey guys." Emma said as she approached the kitchen area.

"Emma!" Snow let out excitingly. "How did the talk with Regina go?"

Emma smiled and walked up next to Henry and ruffled his hair, causing him to wriggle in his seat and grin at her. "It went fine." She answered and pulled her jacket off, revealing a white knitted shirt with a loose turtleneck.

"Just fine?" Rose asked disappointingly.

"Yes. Well, in fact, considering how Regina used to be, it went great."

"And what about the stranger? Is he a threat to us?" Charming asked and flung the towel he was holding over his shoulder.

Emma glanced at her children who had turned their attention to her. "We don't know yet. But we agreed Rose shouldn't talk to him. Neither should you Henry." She met her son's questioning look. "We're having lunch at Regina's house."

"What's wrong with Granny's? I wanted a grilled cheese." Rose asked.

"We don't know Greg's intentions with Storybrooke. He could know about magic. If he does, he could've told someone on the outside."

"So having lunch with Rose in public wouldn't be the best choice." Snow said and Emma nodded her head.

"Unfortunately, you can't come." Emma looked at Charming and Snow.

"I'm not surprised." Snow muttered. "We'll eat at Granny's. Call us if you need anything." Emma started to walk towards the door and Henry got down from the barstool.

"Wait." Rose said. "We're not finished with the dishes."

"That's sweet of you, Rose. But you can go, your grandfather and I have the dishes under control." Snow responded with a smile.

"Yeah." Charming put his arm around Snow's waist. "You and Henry weren't much of a help anyway." He chuckled.

"Aw, I love you too, gramps." Rose said ironically and threw the towel at him. "I see you later." She walked towards the front door and put her jacket on.

"Go unlock the car and I'll be right there. I just need a quick word with your grandparents, okay?" Emma said and tossed the keys to Rose.

The girl's eyes went large. "I get to drive?"

"I never said anything about driving, kid." Emma smiled and Rose rolled her eyes before she went down the stairs in the hallway, with Henry right in tow.

"What is it, Emma?" Snow asked, worryingly gazing at her daughter.

"If it comes to it, I want you to protect Henry and Rose no matter what."

"What do you mean?" Charming said and Emma walked towards the counter.

"If things make a drastic turn, I want you to promise me to protect them both."

"We promise." Snow said and Charming nodded his head.

"Emma, what are you implying here?" He asked.

"I don't trust this Greg guy, whoever he is." She leaned on the counter, looking at her parents.

"So he could be dangerous?" Snow asked anxiously.

"Wait, that could mean-" Charming started.

"That we're not safe." Emma finished the sentence and met her mother's worried eyes. "Storybrooke isn't safe."

* * *

"Come on, Rose. Unlock the car." Henry let out excitingly and he pulled his sister's arm.

"Excited to meet mom?" She laughed and put the keys in the lock, smiling at her brother who climbed in the backseat of the car. She was enjoying his company. Growing up, she never had many disputes with her older brother. He was a good brother, perhaps a little too overprotective, she thought and watched her now younger brother buckle his seatbelt.

"Hey Dolly." Someone said behind her and she turned around. She froze in her movement.

"Hi Greg." She let out slowly and reminded herself not to act to strange.

"Where's the sheriff?" He asked curiously and smiled at her.

"She's upstairs, coming down any second."

He looked up the building and then turned his attention back to Rose. "Tell me... you're new in town, have you noticed something different with this place?" He asked and eyed the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen some things that had me… worried."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. _Rose_."

"My name is not Rose, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, spare me that shit." He cut her off and took one step closer towards her. "I know who you are and what you can do." He took another step closer, staring right into Rose's eyes. "And don't try to pull any magic on me. It won't work."

Rose took a step backwards and hit the car with her back. "I'm not scared of you." She said, trying to hide her growing anxiety. "The sheriff will be right down."

He laughed mockingly at her. "The blonde? She's no threat."

"Hey." A voice interrupted them and Henry had opened the car door and peeked out. "What are you doing?"

"Henry, get back in the car." Rose said firmly and her brother shockingly looked at her.

"But-"

"Now, Henry." She said more powerfully, her eyes still looking at the man in the brown coat. Henry quickly got inside and locked the door.

"I have no interest in the boy."

"What do you want?"

"You." As soon as he said that, he threw himself forward, grabbing Rose's arms. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He managed to flip her around so that her front pressed up against the car. The weight of his body against hers hurt and her face writhed in pain.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the car burst opened and Henry ran out of the car and into the building. Greg's eyes followed him but he didn't seem to make an attempt to go after him. Instead, his hold around Rose's arm became stronger and she felt a gun against her back.

"We're going to take a little walk." Greg hissed in her ear and started to drag Rose along. She struggled and he twisted her arm, causing her to let out a small cry. "Don't struggle. You're making it worse." The gun was still against her back.

"Please." Rose begged but Greg only laughed at her.

"Hey!" Rose heard Emma's voice shouting from behind and Greg turned her around, so that he was backing up, using her body as a shield. Emma ran furiously towards them. "Hey!" She shouted again.

"He's got a gun!" Rose yelled out.

Emma stopped in her steps and put her hands up. "Greg, this is not solving any problems." She saw the terrifying look in Rose's eyes.

"What do you know about my problems?" Greg spat at her.

"Let the girl go."

"Oh no." A malicious grin spread across his face. "Your daughter's coming with me." Emma frighteningly looked as Greg backed further away from her. "That's right, I know about yours and Regina's magical little girl." Emma took one step forward. Greg pulled the gun to Rose's neck and she gasped for air. "Don't make me do it." He warned and Emma stood frozen on the street.

"Let her go."

Greg let out a small laugh and slowly turned himself and Rose slightly to the right where the words had come from. "Madame Mayor. How lovely of you to join us." He said sarcastically and watched dark purple smoke slowly dissolved around the woman. "I suggest you don't use that magic of yours again. One movement and-" He smirked at her before he mouthed the word "boom" to her.

"Mom." Rose cried out, her voice trembling.

"The resemblance is remarkable, Regina." He stroked the gun against Rose's throat and the girl flinched, trying to pull away. "So feisty."

"You don't want her, you want me." Regina put her hands up in surrender as she took a small step towards him.

"Don't move." He spat at her and Regina stopped.

"I will go with you, do whatever you want. Please, don't hurt her."

"Regina, no." Emma yelled. "Take me instead." She begged him.

"Aren't you the savior in distress?" Greg mocked her.

"I know what happened to your father, Owen. I will tell you if you let her go." Regina said.

"Oh, now you want to tell me?" He raged at her. "I thought people could just disappear, Regina?"

"Let her go and I will tell you everything."

He laughed mockingly at her. "You don't get it do you?"

Regina looked at him with sad eyes and took a step towards him. "If you want to hurt me, let her go." Greg looked at her with a confused look. "If you take me, hurt me, destroy me… that would leave my children abandoned and alone. And that would hurt me more than anything you could ever do to me. She's innocent."

"She can pay for your deeds."

"She didn't do this to you. I did. Take me instead. Isn't that what you want?"

He waited long before he answered. "Look her in the eyes and tell her that you don't love her."

Regina did everything she could to not to show her feelings. She took one step further toward him and got closer. She turned her head to meet Emma's gaze. As brown eyes met green, Emma slowly nodded her head. "I don't love her." Regina whispered.

"Louder, Madame Mayor."

Regina swallowed hard as she watched tears stream down Rose's cheeks. She prayed the girl would forgive her as her face expression hardened.

"I don't love you." She said in a cold hard voice, her dark eyes indifferently gazed into a pair of green orbs.

"That's all I wanted." Greg said and pushed the gun into Rose's neck.

"Mom!" She cried out but Regina didn't do anything.

Greg smirked and lowered the gun, loosening his grip around the girl. Rose took the opportunity, broke free and started to run towards Emma. The blonde flung her arms around her before she placed herself in front of her, protecting Rose with her body.

"Take Rose inside." Regina ordered.

"I'm not leaving you, Regina."

"Emma. Take our daughter inside." She turned her head, her eyes where furiously glaring at her. Emma stubbornly remained in her place.

"Mom, no." Rose pleaded.

Regina stole one last glance of her daughter. With a swift movement of her arm, dark purple smoke surrounded Emma and Rose and they vanished in front of Greg's eyes. "Now." Regina turned her attention to Greg. "You are a foolish man." She took a few step closer to him and quickly waved her hand, making the gun disappear. "I guess you will never know what really happened to your father."

She was just about to make her move when she felt a sharp pain rushing through her entire body. Her body shook from the impact of the weapon he'd shoved into her stomach. She gasped, her lungs excruciatingly hurting when she tried to force air into them. Keep them safe Emma, she thought before darkness surrounded her and everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no I did not just do that to Regina, did I? Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are awesome. I could never imagine I'd get such response on this story when I started it, so thank you. I think this chapter will cause some mixed feelings. I wrote it before last night's episode (how awesome wasn't it btw, long live the evil queen, Lana's brilliant isn't she) and I kinda thought that the events in this chapter takes place differently than the show because Rose's presence change things. And for the obvious reason that I'm the writer, haha. I do hope you enjoy it. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Black spots covered Regina's vision as she slowly opened her eyes. Her body convulsed against a cold hard steel table, her head aching with pain as she tried to move. Her mouth was dry and she felt a small taste of iron as she swallowed hard. She wanted to reach for her soar ribs but something was holding her down. Tugging against tight strains, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain, her movements stung through her weakened body.

Her eyes remained shut as she tried to collect the faint amount of energy left in her body. She tried to gather as much energy as she needed to use magic, but the effort was too much for her injured body to handle. Strangely enough, she didn't feel the magic go through her body like she used to. Focusing on the tight strains and trying to magic free was effortless, no rush went through her body, no feelings, nothing. The absence of magic made her worried. Repressing the panicking feeling that went through her mind, she tried to breathe normally. Her breaths were shallow because of the hurt it caused in her lungs and for the strain fastened across her ribs, holding her down. How long had she been here for?

She opened her eyes and tried to look around, slowly moving her head to her right. The daylight seeped through the window blinds and dimly lit the room. She couldn't tell where she was but it looked like a basement. Moving her head to the left, she felt something attached to her temples. Unable to move her hands to remove whatever it was, she let out a low frustrated groan. Her wrists were soar and she felt anger building up inside. She momentarily remembered the look on Rose's face before she had magicked her and Emma away. The thought of the hurt in the girl's eyes made her even angrier.

_Owen_. She raged on the inside, imagining her hands around his throat, slowly choking the life out of him. Usually the anger would have sent a tingling sensation through her body, feeling the magic going through her veins, but now, there was nothing. That bastard. Where was he? She almost held her breath trying to listen for him or any kind of movement. She heard low voices coming from another room. She wasn't sure whether she'd imagined it or not until she heard a door open, creaking as it closed.

"Ah, you're awake Madame Mayor. Or shall I call you, your Majesty?" His voice was low, hissing out the question.

Unable to see him from her angle, she stared right up the ceiling. She heard him close up on her and his face appeared in the faint light. Trying to remain calm, she glared at him and he smiled wickedly at her. "Don't worry. My attempt is not to kill you." He walked up to her side. "Only to make you suffer."

"Why?" She forced out in a low voice, her voice trembling.

He laughed maliciously. "I think you know why."

Regina shook her head. "Why would you make me say…"

"Oh, that thing with your daughter?" He interrupted and leaned over her. "Nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing you suffer, Regina. It hurt didn't it?"

She clenched her jaw and looked angrily at him. "You're going to regret this."

"Am I? You see… I have the upper hand here." Greg ran his hand up her arm, sending chills down her spine. "The things I could do to you." His hand found her throat and he squeezed it. Regina winced at the pain. "How does it feel, Regina, to be powerless? Thinking you'll never see your precious children again? The people you love…" His grip around her throat hardened. "If you cooperate you might see them again. However, my colleague is not as gentle as me." He released his grip and Regina gasped for air.

"You bastard." She spat at him and he laughed. "What have you done to me?"

"Feeling a little bit less magical, Madame Mayor?"

"What did you do?"

He looked her right in the eyes and smiled at her, enjoying seeing the powerful witch weak and fragile. The door to the room opened and Greg looked up, turning his attention to the dark figure approaching him and Regina.

Regina didn't recognize the contours of the person standing in the dark area of the room. She started to go over the townspeople in her head, counting how many of them wanted her to suffer for what she'd done. Whoever it was, wanted something from her. She swallowed hard when she realized just what that was. Magic. They wanted her magic. Anxiety started to build up as she began to understand what magic in the wrong hands could do, the devastation it would cause. She couldn't let these people win. But Regina had never won any battles without magic. Magic was the way she'd gotten her ways in her kingdom. They had put evil into her name and she had enjoyed it. The evil queen was known to be powerful and cruel. But now, who was she without magic?

She turned her attention towards Greg and studied his face when he spoke the other person in the room.

"She's awake." He said with a smile.

The person stepped into her view and Regina gasped, causing pain in her lungs. She winced at the discomfort it brought. She looked straight into dark brown, almost black eyes. A black haired, dark skinned woman stared at her and Regina glared back. They had only met one brief moment outside Granny's, but Regina couldn't recall just how this woman was linked to Storybrooke.

"Her magic?" The woman asked whilst looking down at Regina.

"It seems to be gone." Greg answered.

"So we've succeeded?" She smiled and turned her head towards Greg and he smiled back at her, nodding his head.

"What did you do?" Regina spat.

"I might as well tell you." The darker woman began. "We took your magic."

"Why?"

"You're welcome we didn't kill you." She walked past Greg and came closer to Regina. "But since you're alive, you still have magic in you."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything in particular, Madame Mayor. Greg told me all about this town… about you. He's been keeping me updated on what you can do."  
Regina looked puzzlingly at the woman. "I've seen magic with my own eyes. But this…" The woman pulled out her phone from her pocket. "This takes the price." She tapped the screen on the phone and a video started to play. Regina watched herself pull out Snow White's heart; the red heart was glowing as she held it out in front of the raven-haired woman. Regina could notice the small black mark she pointed out for Snow to see. She clenched her jaw and made an attempt to angrily reach out for the phone but the strains around her wrists held her down.

"I will get you for this." She felt her energy going stronger but not strong enough to evoke magic.

"And how will you manage that?" Greg mocked her. "Before Tamara strips you off all your power, I will have my answers."

Tamara? That was the woman's name? The name had no meaning to Regina, but the name caused chills down her spines. Regina glared at her and was greeted with a malicious grin.

"I want to know about my father, Regina."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked and was met with a hard slap across her face, painfully turning her head to the left, causing more pain to ache through her body. The back of his hand had left a burn on her cheek, but she acted unaffected and swallowed the pain.

"Don't play games." He hissed. "Tell me."

Regina stared at him. She had multiple choices going through her head. She was either going to tell him the bitter truth and consequently suffer from doing so or she could tell him a lie and hope he would take pity on her and free her from the entrapment. But regarding her current position, what choice did she have? Was she going to die anyway? Even though it was hard for Regina to admit, the thought of dying scared her. She had done many things in her life and she was finally given the chance to redeem herself. She'd lost Henry and was finally getting him back, she was really trying to be good, a better person. The thought of not seeing her son again, to leave him behind, hurt more than any kind of torture Greg could ever put her through.

And just like that, she felt the small sensation of magic rushing through her body. _Henry_. The feeling built up faster. If she were going to die right now, Rose would never be born. A memory of the girl flashed before her eyes: her daughter's brown wavy hair bouncing in the wind, her green eyes smiling at her. The memory caused the increasing feeling of magic to grow. She couldn't let Greg and Tamara beat her. For once, she wanted to fight the battle for someone else but herself: her children.

Suddenly, the feeling of magic was strong enough for her to make an attempt to break free. She magicked her right hand free and grabbed Greg's throat with such force that he lost all of the air in his lungs. He panicked but managed to break free from her grip.

"You bitch!" He said between gasps.

Regina smirked contently at him, feeling her magic come back to her. Before she could react again, an excruciating pain shot through her body. It started at her head, sending electrical shocks from her head down her spine. She gasped for air and arched her back, her left hand tugging at the tight strain. The pain was unbearable. She shut her eyes and screamed. The electric shock stopped, but kept sending insufferable waves of pain through her body. Her back met the hard table and she panicky took a deep breath and felt the air make its way through her lungs again.

"This is how it's going to go down, your Majesty." Greg walked closer and watched the brunette wince in pain. "You're going to tell me what happened to my father." He leaned over her and caressed her pale cheek and she pulled away from his touch. "Tell me." He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced Regina to look at him. She stared right into his eyes and he raised his eyebrows. "You're still fighting me Regina? I've told you it's effortless."

She broke free from his grip. "He's dead."

"What?" Greg took one step back in shock when he heard the news and Regina showed no sign of remorse. "What… what happened?" He stuttered.

"He tried to escape from town. I couldn't have him cross the line and tell the outside world about this place. It would've ruined everything, everything I worked so hard for to build up… risked being erased if he'd escaped."

"So you killed him?"

"I did what was necessary for me to keep the this place a secret." She said coldly.

"You killed him." Greg raised his voice. "He's dead because of you." He rushed forward and grabbed her throat.

"Greg!" Tamara yelled. "We need her alive a little bit longer." She placed her hand on his upper arm and he let go of Regina.

"Let's do this." He said and Tamara nodded her head.

"So you are going to kill me." Regina looked at Greg and he smiled at her.

"You see, we have managed to block your magic and we need to extract it into this." He pointed at a large container next to where Regina was lying. "We just need to collect it all. If you survive…. Well, that's not up to me." He bent over her so she could look straight into his eyes. "And after we're done with you… We'll do the same to your daughter."

"No!" She yelled out. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"She's a strong girl. I felt it when she tried to fight me off. I'm sure she'll survive." He disappeared from Regina's sight and stood next to Tamara. "If she doesn't… Hope you see her on the other side."

Before Regina could shout at him, he turned the machine on. A shock of waves of what felt like electricity went from the device to Regina through the two electrodes that were attached to her temples, hands and chest. Her whole body jerked in agonizing pain, her body shook heavily and she threw her head back. A loud, sharp cry left her mouth. The scream became louder and louder until there was no air left in her lungs. The torture sent shocks of pain through her and she felt her body shut down. This was the end. Regina felt her body go lighter and finally caved into the darkness.

* * *

Purple smoke had dissolved around Emma and Rose when Regina had magicked them back to the apartment. Emma held a tight grip around her daughter who was fighting her off, screaming out her agony. Snow ran towards them to help hold the girl up while Charming protectively had his arm around Henry.

"No." Rose screamed. "I have to help her." She tried to break free from Emma's grip but the hold was too strong. "Let go of me!"

All of a sudden, Emma was thrown against the wall. Snow ran up to her side to help. "No, grab Rose!" She pointed towards Rose but the girl was already halfway down the hall. Emma got up from the floor. "Watch Henry!" She yelled to her parents and ran out of the apartment. She rushed down the stairs and ran out of the building. Rose was standing in the middle of the street, at the exact same spot where Regina had stood a few minutes earlier. The street was empty, with no sign of Regina or Greg anywhere.

"She was right here." Rose screamed. "Where are they?"

Emma hurryingly walked up to her and Rose backed away. "Unless you want to fly across the street… _Don't_ touch me."

"Rose, calm down."

"Calm down? My mom is missing with some psycho maniac and you want me to calm down?" Rose raged at Emma. She glanced at every corner of the street and panicked. Her mom was gone. Again. She'd lost her a week ago and now it was happening all over again. The thought of it was unbearable. Rose felt her knees weaken underneath her and she broke down in the middle of the street. She sat down on the cold hard ground, tears streaming down her face. She soon felt Emma's arms around her body and she leaned against the blonde. "She's gone." She let out and clutched the fabric on the back of Emma's white turtleneck. "I just got her back and now she's gone."

"You're mother's tough, Rose. She'll make it."

"It's all my fault." She cried heavily against her mother's chest and Emma held the girl tighter.

"Don't say that. She saved you."

"He wanted me… It's my fault."

"Hey." Emma said softly and pulled Rose out of her embrace. Both her hands were placed on either side of the girl's face, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "It is not your fault. It's Greg's fault. He did this, not you. Regina saved you because she loves you."

"But…" Rose sniffed.

"I saw it in her eyes… What she said wasn't true. She loves you." Emma wiped away another tear from Rose's cheek. "I know you want to save her, but it's not safe for you. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back to you. But you need to stay with Henry and your grandparents. Can you promise me that?"

Rose nodded her head. "I promise, Ma. Just get her back."

"Now, come on." Emma stood up and offered Rose a hand and helped her up. "We can't stay out here."

They walked back up to the apartment where Snow nervously paced back and force. She stopped when she saw Emma and Rose walk through the door. She quickly ran up to them and pulled them into an embrace.

"Mom!" Henry yelled and joined his grandmother in the hug.

"Rose!" Snow grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Don't ever run off like that again."

"Did you find Regina?" Charming walked up to them and placed one hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No. They were both gone." Emma answered him.

"Where could they be?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest… I have no idea."

"They couldn't have left town, right?" Snow asked worryingly.

"No. Maybe David and I should take the car and patrol around the town in case we see something?" Emma looked at her father who nodded his head in agreement.

"You can't be serious?" Rose got everyone's attention. "You're going to drive around town just in case you see something? Do you think Greg's going to stroll down the street with mom right in tow?" The annoyance in her voice was obvious. "She could be dying right now, he could be doing God knows what to her… and you're just going to drive around town in your stupid police car?" She pointed her finger at Emma. "You said you'd do whatever it takes to get her back!"

"Rose, I will, but what else can I do? I can't do that purple mist thing. I would if I could, because right now it would be pretty convenient!"

"I don't really think you want to save her!" Rose yelled at Emma.

"What?" Emma snapped and glared at her fiercely. "Don't start, Rose."

"It would be easier for all of you if she was gone. I know you feel that way." She pointed at Charming who looked surprised at the accusation.

Emma broke free from Henry, who had his arms clung around his mother's waist. She walked up to Rose and looked her stubborn daughter in the eyes. "Rose, I don't want to hear anymore of this. We're going to save Regina."

Rose chest was heaving frustratingly as she glared at the blonde. Driving around in a police car wasn't going to do much saving her mother. She tried to recall her mothers talking about this series of event but she couldn't remember them talking about it. Why wouldn't they mention something like this to her? If occurred to her that she didn't know every single detail of her mothers past in Storybrooke and if Regina's disappearance had happened, maybe they hadn't told her for a reason. She decided then and there that she was going to get her mother back. "Fine." She let out and calmed down. "Can you go now? The longer you're here… the longer my mom's out there."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the girl's sudden change of heart. She grabbed her black pea coat from the hanger and put it on. "Stay safe." She said and hugged Rose.

"Emma, please find my mom." Henry flung his arms around her waist.

"I'll try, Henry." She gently stroked his hair before she walked through the door. Charming kissed Snow goodbye and waved his hand at his grandchildren.

"They'll find her." Snow tried to reassure as she closed the door. "We always find each other in this family."

"Except you don't really count my mom as a part of your family." Rose sat down on a step in the stairs.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Snow crossed her arms over her chest. "She was a part of my family a long time ago."

"But she's not considered to be a part of this family now. You can at least confess that."

"Rose, it's complicated. As much as I would like to say that Regina is a part of our family..."

"She's Henry's mother!"

"So is Emma."

"Gaah!" Rose yelled out, throwing her hands out frustratingly. "I can't take this discussion."

"Let's talk about something else then." Snow walked towards the kitchen.

"About what, unicorns and bunnies?" Rose said ironically.

"Rose, please. We're all trying to cope with the situation that Regina might be in danger. Arguing isn't going to get her back sooner."

"Do you think my mom and gramps will find her?" Henry asked and sat down by the kitchen counter.

"I really hope so, Henry." Snow smiled at him. "Do you guys want hot chocolate? Maybe it'll calm our nerves." She looked at Rose who still sat on the stairs, arms around her knees, rapt up in her own thoughts. "Rose?"

"Yes, hot cocoa sounds good." She answered but didn't turn away her gaze from whatever spot she had her eyes fixated on.

Snow turned her back against Rose to open the fridge. She grabbed the milk with her left hand and put it on the counter and opened a floor cabinet to reach for a pan. She got up and gave Henry a small smile. "Henry." She said and glanced past his shoulder into the now empty stairway. Her smile faded instantly. "Where's your sister?"

* * *

Rose ran as fast as she could across town. She prayed she wouldn't get caught by Emma or Charming as she ran down the street. The few people curiously glanced at her when she passed them, her wavy brown hair tossing in the wind. She didn't slow down until she saw the large yellow building. Rose had a feeling that whatever had happened to her mother had a connection to the mayor's office but she couldn't quite place what it was. There was just something in her gut telling her, this is where her mother was.

She ran up the stairs towards the mayor's office and stopped right outside the door. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the black and white decorated room. Although nothing looked out of the ordinary, she had a strange feeling that something was wrong. She felt stupid for running off but when she set her mind into something, she'd do it. Rose eyed the phone on her mother's desk and decided to call Emma. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number, listening as the dial tone sounded.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Her heart stopped at the sound of the voice coming from behind. She turned around. A dark figure lurked in the shadows of the corner in the office. He stepped into the light; his light blue eyes gazed into her green ones. "I was expecting someone else, but you…" She noticed a silver hook attached to his hand as he walked up to her. He checked her out from top to bottom and smirked. "You will do just fine."

He struck the phone out of her hand and it fell to the floor with a large thud. She made an attempt to punch his face but he stopped her and forced her down over the desk, her stomach facing the wood. "I only want to talk, love." He said, holding her hands behind her back.

"You have a strange way of talking." Rose said and tried to break free. He laughed as she squirmed beneath him. "Don't hurt me." She begged.

"Oh, as much as I enjoy hurting ladies in this position, I'm going to be a gentleman and let you go. If… you promise not to try anything."

"I promise, just let me go."

"Now, let me look at you properly." He said and turned her around. She stood up and glared at him. He smiled when he took in the girl's features and looked into her green eyes. "I know you."

"No, you don't." She spat at him and crossed her arms.

He laughed. "Well, I definitely know that look. And your eyes, they are so… green."

"Wow, aren't you observant."

He kept laughing and went behind the desk and pulled the chair out. "Sit, love."

"I'm not your love, pirate."

"Ah, you know I'm a pirate?"

"Leather clothing, tacky eye-liner, the hook. All that's missing is a parrot on your shoulder and a wooden leg."

"Who said I didn't have a wooden leg?" He raised his eyebrow in a seductive manner. Rose looked at him disgustingly. "Don't worry, lass, you are a tad too young for me." He smiled and gestured his hand to the chair. "Now sit down so I can talk to you without you running away from me."

She sighed frustratingly and sat down in the chair and he pushed it in. "I was told lady Swan would come here. Do you know where she is?" He leaned against the desk.

"No." Rose's eyes were fixated on the hook. "Who told you?"

"I was offered a job. I'm here to finish it."

"And by finish you mean…"

"Not kill, love. I could never do that to that lovely blonde, she's far too precious for that."

"What do you want with me?" Rose asked.

"I was told you had something valuable. Swan was going to lead me to you, but since you so generously came to me instead, I don't have to look. What is it that you have that they want?"

"Who are they?"

"I think you know who they are." He answered and eyed the girl. "The question is… Who are you?"

She hesitated before answering. Was she going to tell the pirate the truth? If one of the people he was referring to were Greg, he'd probably already know the truth. "My name is Rose."

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Pretty."

"And you are… Hook?" She glanced on the hook that decorated his left hand.

"Captain Hook, yes. But I prefer Killian Jones."

"Pretty." She mimicked his motions he'd done a few moments ago.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like Regina?"

"She's my mother, so yes."

He frowned his head and suspiciously looked at the girl. She squinted her eyes mockingly at him and he smiled. There was no doubt this was Regina's daughter.  
"Who's your father, lass?"

"She didn't tell you?" She let out surprisingly and looked up on him. "After you slept with her that night, she became pregnant. And I grew up in the enchanted forest, safe and sound from the everyone and…"

"No, no, no." He stood up and shook his head. "That is not possible. I don't have a child."

She pouted her lip and faked tears in her eyes. "Please, father."

Hook took a moment to watch the girl's expression. He saw a sparkle in her eyes and he grinned. "I see you get your manipulating skills from your mother. You almost had me."

She laughed and pointed her finger at him. "That was funny."

"Not necessary at all. Now you've ruined my interrogation of you."

"Because you were doing such a good job, captain."

"I always do my job for the highest bidder." He leaned closer to Rose.

"Well, Mr. Turncoat, am I your highest bidder?"

"Depends on what you're offering, love. And the name's Jones."

She rolled her eyes at the remark. "Can you help me save my mom?"

"Regina's in danger, yes? So I've heard."

"What are they going to do to her?"

"I don't know. But since they expect me to turn you over, you have to come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't make me use my hook. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"I'll give you the blonde." Rose suggested with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Hook eyed the girl.

"She's got this thing for you, it could be love."

"She left me on top of a beanstalk, lass."

Rose smiled and remembered the story about her mother and the pirate at the beanstalk, chasing the compass to get home from the enchanted forest. However, she did not remember anything else about him, but she could make him play by her rules. "There's a fine line between love and hate. If you help me with my mom, I get the blonde to show you what she really feels about you."

He smirked at the thought of the blonde confessing her love for him, preferably whilst lying down underneath him. "I did have a bargain with your mother first, but the other two convinced me to do this job for them."

"What did my mom say?"

"Something about magical beans, total destruction of this town, taking down the crocodile with it… And all I care about is-"

"To skin your crocodile." Rose finished and smiled at him. "I can help you with that."

"Please." He let out and glared at her. "Neither the Evil Queen nor the Queen of Hearts could help me do that. These people kill magical creatures. I do not think a girl like you could help me."

"They do what?" She stood up and faced Hook. "They're going to kill my mother?"

"I've said too much." He grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me."

"You're just going to let them kill me?"

"No, lass. I'm merely taking you there. What they do to you is not my business as long as I get to kill Rumplestiltskin." His grip around her wrist tightened and he looked down into her begging eyes.

"I have magic, they're going to kill me!" She yelled at him and pulled away from his grip.

"What a shame." He said and shrugged his shoulder.

"What about Emma? She loves you! You can't let that go. With my help, you get Emma's confession and the death of your crocodile." She stared at him with serious eyes and he looked into green eyes. As they watched each other for a moment, Rose's eyes never blinked once.

"Alright, love. You have yourself a deal."

She reached out her hand and he shook it. "Good, now let's go get my mom." She gestured her hands and let Hook lead the way out of the mayor's office.

* * *

Emma was in the passenger seat of the car, glancing out the window, carefully eyeing every corner street of Storybrooke. David was driving and had insisted they would first visit Regina's house on Mifflin Street. They stopped on the street in front of the big white mansion and Emma leaned forward in her seat to get a better view of the house. She glanced up the façade of the house, the lights were off and no one seemed home.

"I don't think she's here, David." She said and leaned back against the car seat. "If Regina was abducted, why would they take her here? It doesn't make any sense."

"Are we sure she was abducted and not willingly disappeared?" Charming asked and looked at his daughter.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes… she was terrified. And she wouldn't leave Henry or Rose, she would've returned. I know her, David. This is not a Regina thing to do. Something's wrong."

Charming nodded his head and started to drive away from the house.

"And this Greg guy…" Emma continued. "He's up to something really bad, I just don't know what."

"We're just going to have to find Regina then."

David's phone went off and buzzed in his pocket. He slowed down the car and reached inside of his pocket. "It's Snow." He said and Emma looked worried.  
"Snow. Is everything alright?" He answered. "Whoa, take it easy." He stopped the car. "She did what? I see. Don't worry, we'll find her." Emma frustratingly listened to the conversation. "I love you too." Charming hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Rose ran off from the apartment and… she's missing."

Emma threw her head back in frustration and put her hands on her head. "That girl…" She started and pretended to rip her hair. "Gaaah." Emma gestured her hands for her father to start driving again. "Unbelievable!" She yelled out. "Why would she do something so stupid? We have a madman running around pointing guns at her and she decides to take things in her own hands? I'm so going to ground her ass when I find her!"

She noticed that her father suppressed his laugh and she glared at him. "Don't laugh. I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry, Emma. We'll find her, don't worry."

"Turn the car around and drive towards the cemetery."

"Why would she go there?"

"It's Regina's hiding space. I hope she decided to hide down there as well, away from Greg. Besides, it's our best shot."

"Okay." He turned the car around and started to drive.

"Step on it, David. You're the sheriff, you're the law."

"Emma. There's a speed limit."

"Do you think I will give you a speeding ticket? My kid's out there with a psycho killer on the loose!" She let out angrily and Charming caved and accelerated the car.

Emma felt angry with herself for not foreseeing that Greg was a threat to the town. He had lied straight to her face that day in the hospital, when he said he didn't remember anything of the accident. When she thought about it, what was he still doing here? She heard a phone go off and stared irritably at her father.

"Is it Snow again?"

"Emma, it's your phone. Not mine." He answered and glanced over his shoulder.

Emma hastily reach after the phone in her pocket. "Hello?" There was no one on the other side. "Hello?" She glanced at the phone display: The Mayor's office. "David, drive towards the city hall." She put the phone to her ear again. "Regina?" She heard faint voices on the other end of the line; she listened carefully and recognized the voices. "That bastard." She clenched the phone in her hand and looked at Charming. "It's Hook. He's got Rose."

The car stopped right outside the city hall and Emma ran up the stairs with Charming right behind her. She stopped outside the door and pulled out her gun and David did the same. She kicked the door open and got in, holding her gun with steady hands. They both eyed the room before they lowered their guns and looked at each other. "It's clear."

"They could not have gotten far." Emma stated and walked up to the window.

"Where would Hook take Rose?"

"That sneaky bastard's probably taken her to Greg."

"The Jolly Roger?" Charming asked and Emma glanced out the window.

"No." She answered him. "Let's go." She began to walk out of the office.

"Where to?"

"I know where they are. Give me the keys and I'll drive."

David tossed her the car keys and watched his daughter walk out of the room. He couldn't help but to feel worried as he closed the door to the mayor's office and followed Emma down the stairs.

* * *

If this was what it was like to be dead, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Regina actually thought she'd be reliving her worse memories in some sort of purgatory. She was left with what she believed was her own thoughts, which right now was a mess. She decided to just think about the bright parts of her life. They weren't that many but every memory contained something she wasn't used to feel. _Love_. Regina had been manipulated into thinking love was weakness, that no good came out of love. Her mother had been so desperate of power; she'd taken her own heart out. Because love was dangerous, it caused emotions, made you feel something. And she completely understood why her mother had chosen to put her heart locked up in a box. It was easier than feeling something. If you're heart is not in your body, it cannot suffer from heartbreak. But Regina was, despite all the sorrow and heartache she's been through, happy she had a heart. She wouldn't have changed for the better if it weren't for Henry, her sweet little boy. That moment when she held him for the first time, feeling her heart almost explode with the love for this tiny person. She wished she had that kind of love again. If she just could find a way to live in that minute, in that brief moment of happiness.

Light flashed before her eyes and she wasn't sure if this was the famous light to appear before dying. No, this was something different. Maybe she wasn't dead. She couldn't move so she remained still, wishing she could see Henry again. To love again. She wished with all her heart. Nothing. Her mother once told her wishing only wounds the heart. But right now, Regina could take that damage. Magic meant nothing. She wanted nothing more than to wake up.

She felt a weird sensation in her fingertips. Maybe wishes worked. She felt a warm touch against her cheek, but she was unable to move. Her tries to wake her body up, to move her legs or lift a finger were effortless. Still nothing. This really was the end, she thought and the light became brighter and brighter.

* * *

Hook had made sure that the coast was clear before he entered the white building at the docks with Rose. They carefully stepped inside and he gestured Rose to go in front of him. "Alright, lass. I will check if your mother's in the room. Wait here."

"No." Rose grabbed his arm. "How do I know you're not just going to run off and lock me up?"

"I will keep my part of our bargain."

"I'm coming with you."

Hook pulled his arm out of her grip. "Stubborn girl." He muttered and walked into the room. He glanced through the unwashed glass and saw Regina lying down on the other side. "Let's go."

Hook was the first one to enter the room and he frowned when he watched Regina's motionless body. Her otherwise olive skin tone was pale, her eyes shut. Rose gasped at the sight of her mother and froze in the doorway. Hook had reacted to the girl's motions and slowly walked closer to Regina. He looked down her body and touched her pale cheek and placed two fingers at her pulse point. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, love. She seems to be gone."

"No." Rose shook her head. "No, she can't be." Tears streamed down her face and she walked up to her mother's body.

"The queen is dead." Hook placed his hand on Rose's arm but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She spat through tears. This was not the way it was supposed to go. She was going to save her mother from her future death, not lose her again. She gently removed the electrodes from her mother and placed her hand on Regina's head. "Mom, please." She pleaded whilst stroking her mother's dark brown hair. "You can't die on me again." She placed her other hand on Regina's cold cheek and caressed it. "You promised… You promised you wouldn't leave me." Her voice was low, trembling between sobs.

"I can carry her." Hook let out and Rose met his eyes.

"What?"

"You don't want to leave your mother here tied up to a bed."

Rose looked down Regina's body and noticed the strains around the wrists and ankles. She began to untie the strains and looked at Hook when she was done, nodding her head as a sign for him to carry the body out of the room. "I really am sorry, lass." He said and looked at Rose with sad eyes. The girl still had tears streaming down her face. She leaned in and kissed her mother's forehead. As she did, she closed her eyes, wishing that her mother would come back to her. She opened her eyes and studied Regina's face. There was no sign of the woman coming back to life.

"We must go." Hook told her and she glanced up on him. "Before they come back."

"I know, I just wanted to-" She stopped talking. There had been a small twitch in Regina's eyelid and she stared at the spot. "Did you see that?" She asked Hook who perplexed looked at her and then at Regina. "She's alive." Rose whispered.

"I didn't feel a pulse, I swear." He defended himself.

"Mom, wake up." She grabbed her mother's shoulder and shook them hard. "Mom!" Regina's face slowly winced in pain and her eyebrows creased painfully together. "Mom, wake up!" Rose called out and the woman's brown eyes flickered open at the request.

Regina's voice was barely a whisper when she said her daughter's name. "Rose."

"Mom." Rose smiled between tears. "You're alive."

"Yes." Regina said in a low hoarse voice and slowly sat up. She pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Rose said and held her mother tight.

Hook cleared his throat and got the two ladies attention. "Sorry to interrupt the tender moment, but we really must get going."

Regina turned around and glared at him. "We're not going anywhere with you."

"You have no magic, your majesty. How are you to defend yourself?"

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?" Regina said sarcastically and Hook grinned at her.

"I see you recovered well from your death."

She slid of the steel table she'd been lying on and walked up to him. "If you try anything, I will have my daughter throw a fireball at you."

Hook raised his eyebrow. "Let's just go, shall we?"

Regina grabbed Rose's hand and started to walk out of the room with Hook right behind them. She smiled as the girl let go of her hand to put an arm around her waist instead. The sky was still grey and Regina felt a raindrop hit her head. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and welcomed the fine, gentle, misty rain that slowly started to fall as they walked down the docks.

She suddenly stopped in her steps and Rose looked up and found a frightened expression across her mother's face. She slowly turned her head to see what Regina was staring at. Her heart temporarily stopped as she saw Greg and Tamara block their way, both with a malicious grin on their face. Maybe this really was the end, Regina thought as she watched both Tamara and Greg point their guns at her.

* * *

**I still have Regina's happiness in my best interest. And I had to bring in Hook, he's all eyebrows and sex jokes on the show, which is why people like him, I guess. I hate Greg and Tamara... To quote Lana Parrilla: "That b*#ch better watch out!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay but writers block is a b*tch. Storybrooke still exists in the future in my story. I'm not taking this to Neverland, but I have an idea for another fan fiction that I will start to write after I finish this one. I know where I'm heading with this one so there will be a couple of more chapters. This chapter is quite full of angst. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Thank you for bringing us what we wanted, Hook." Greg smirked whilst pointing the gun at Rose. "Now scram, pirate. We got it from here."

Hook quickly walked away from Regina and Rose, not looking back at them. "We had a deal!" Rose shouted after him and he turned around.

"Sorry, lass. I told you I always do my job for the highest bidder."

"You played me!"

"Well, I know your mother. The instant you tried to fool me, I knew I couldn't trust you. So yes, I played you." Hook admitted and Rose glared at him angrily.

"Captain, we will get your crocodile later. Leave us." Greg said and Hook disappeared around the corner.

Tamara took one step closer towards them and pointed her gun at Regina. "We know you don't have any magic, so if I pull the trigger, you won't survive. More importantly, no magic can save you."

"Unless…" Greg started and sneered. "Your daughter here can save you with her magic."

Regina instinctually took a step forward and shielded Rose with her body. "Over my dead body." She let out ferociously.

"Fine by me." Greg squeezed the trigger harder and Rose jumped in front of her mother.

"Wait!" She screamed. "Don't shoot. I'll go with you! You can have my magic, just don't hurt my mother."

"Rose, no." Regina pulled her daughter back and looked her deep in the eyes. "They will kill you."

Rose shook her head. "They wont. I want to go with them."

"You have no choice." Greg said and walked up to them. He pointed the gun at Rose and she stepped forward to face him.

"I will go with you if you let my mom go." She demanded.

"Tsk, tsk… silly little girl. You don't get to ask for anything. You're both coming with us back inside the cannery." He pointed the gun at Rose and nodded his head in the direction of the door. "Get inside. Both of you."

Rose started to walk back inside and Greg signed for Tamara to take care of Regina.

As the dark skinned woman walked up to Regina, she smiled pleasingly. "Give me that look all you want, but you are not going to win." She said to Regina who looked at her with hate in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked angrily.

"Magic is unholy." Tamara still pointed the gun at her. "We're just helping you get better, that's all."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Regina let out heatedly.

Tamara ignored the strong words and gestured her head in the same direction where Rose just had disappeared with Greg. "Start walking."

Regina was just going to turn around when someone suddenly kicked the gun out of Tamara's hand and directed a blow against the woman's head. Tamara had no chance of even see it coming but she fought back aggressively, trying to grab the other person. Regina had been paralyzed at the sudden movement that came from the middle of nowhere and was now staring at Emma Swan wrestling Tamara.

"Run, Regina." Emma screamed whilst trying to force Tamara down on the ground. She was kicked in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath. She quickly grabbed Tamara by the hair and swung her around, forcefully throwing her down at the ground. Tamara gave Emma a straight shot and struggled as the blonde forced her arms down. "Regina!" Emma shouted and turned her attention towards the brunette woman. Tamara seized the opportunity and managed to kicked Emma in her stomach that she flew off the woman and landed on her back, causing Tamara to quickly get up and run away from the scene.

"We have to leave. Now!" Emma started to pull Regina away from the door to the cannery.

"No!" Regina protested and watched as Tamara ran away towards the boats, fleeing from the angry blonde, who had gotten up from the ground.

"We'll save Rose, but I need to get you to safety." Emma started to pull Regina away from the docks and Regina tried to fight her but her body was still weakened after the torture. There was no idea to put up a fight against Emma so she stopped fighting and let herself be dragged further and further away from the building where her daughter was. She was pushed into a small alley where she violently removed herself from Emma's grip.

"Ouch! Miss Swan!" Regina rubbed her upper arm.

"Really, you're complaining about how I saved your life this time too?"

"Last time was rather differently." Regina glared at the blonde sheriff.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't carry you, _your majesty_."

"Why the hell did you save me for?"

"Like I told you last time, it's what good people do."

"They still have Rose."

"We'll save her, Regina."

"How are you planning on that? You should've left me with them, taken Rose instead! You left her! What the hell were you thinking?" Regina was screaming at Emma but the blonde didn't turn away her gaze at the raging woman.

"If she's anything like you, Regina, which I know she is, she'll hang in there until we can save her."

"I almost died and I've dealt with pain and torture before. She's just a girl, if she dies…" Regina's face saddened and Emma placed her hand on the brunette woman's shoulder.

"She's not going to die, Regina." She received a skeptical glare and Emma looked deep into brown eyes, watching Regina calm her breath. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a minute before Regina cleared her throat, causing Emma to break the eye contact.

"Emma, your hand." Emma quickly removed her hand from Regina's shoulder and smiled awkwardly. "How do you suppose we take these people down?" Regina asked.

"You don't have any magic at all?"

"Those bastards took it all."

"What do they want with magic?"

"I don't know."

"You were in there so I figured…"

"Sorry, I didn't care to ask while they were sending electroshocks through my body." Regina said harshly and crossed her arms.

"I guess we have to do this without magic then." Emma put her hands on her hips and looked at Regina seriously.

"I don't need magic as long as I can snap their necks with my bare hands." She stood up straight and stared fiercely at Emma, looking beautifully regal and terrifying at once.

"We can't just storm in there, they have guns. And Tamara will certainly be back in no time, wanting to kick my ass again."

"We could lure them outside."

"With what?"

"Me."

"Regina, you're not sacrificing yourself."

"Yes I am."

"You just went through torture, they will take you down in no time."

"I can do this. I would do it for Rose."

"If you die, there won't be a Rose in the future."

"But if she doesn't make it back to her time, she's going to live her life here. I couldn't stand the thought of her being dead because I didn't do everything to save her."

"We are going to save her. Besides, if you die, how do we know she doesn't die too? We know nothing how this future thing works, Regina. We will find another way to save Rose without you switching place with her. And you have no magic so they don't want you anymore. I have magic, so I should be the one."

"No. She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter too."

"If I'm not sacrificing myself, neither are you."

"Okay. If we could trick them to come out, it'd be easier to get her away from them."

Regina sighed and nodded her head and Emma studied her carefully, wondering what the other woman was thinking. "Regina." She said softly and looked into brown eyes. She remembered that vulnerable expression they had, Emma had only seen that one time before. It was when Henry was trapped down the old mines and Regina had begged Emma to bring Henry back alive. At that time, she was sure that Regina was just manipulating her to get what she wanted but this time the look was different. It was real. She took one step closer towards Regina, invading the brunette's personal space. "Regina."

"Mmm."

"You have burn marks on your head." Emma's hand slowly reached Regina's temples and the brunette woman's eyebrows creased painfully together when she felt fingers carefully gracing over the burns. "Shit, Regina." She looked concerned; eyes wandered down the crimson shirt and then quickly back up again, green eyes locking brown. "We will get her back." Emma promised quietly and received a small grateful smile. "You have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Regina slowly nodded her head. "Yes." She answered in a low voice and her gaze wandered from Emma's eyes down to pink lips, noticing the small smile that spread across them as a reaction to what she'd just answered the blonde. Their eyes met again and Regina noticed that the green eyes looked slightly blue in the dim of the light.

"Emma." There was someone who called out the blonde's name from behind and the two ladies quickly backed off each other, increasing the space between them. "Emma, are you alright?" Charming walked towards his daughter but stopped in his step when he noticed Regina glaring at him. "Regina, you're alive." He said and looked at her.

"You sound so disappointed, Charming."

"No, just relieved."

"They have Rose." Emma told him.

"She's not with you?" David said surprisingly.

"What part of 'they have Rose' didn't you understand?" Regina glared at him.

"Regina, please, if we're going to rescue Rose, we need to get along. At least, try to get along." Emma told Regina who looked at her awry. "They have guns. And Regina doesn't have magic so-"

"What happened to your magic?" Charming asked.

"Greg and Tamara took it. I told you we couldn't trust Tamara." Emma answered him.

"We couldn't know for sure, Emma."

"I told you she was lying, you should've believed me."

"As much as I would love to stand here and listen to you two go on about this, my daughter is in danger." Regina stared at them both and they stopped talking.

"She's my kid too, Regina."

"I know. Is Henry safe?"

"He's with Snow back at the apartment." David answered and received a relieved look from the brunette woman.

"I've got it!" Emma said suddenly. "I know how we're going to lure them out of there."

"How?"

"Regina, teach me magic."

"What?" Regina looked like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Even if you don't have it, you could teach me right? Like Mr. Gold did, that 'think of what you want to protect' thingy?"

Regina raised her eyebrow. "What thingy, Miss Swan?"

"I did a protection spell against you and your mother at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, you know, to protect us from you."

"It couldn't have been a very good one considering we got into the shop."

"That's why I need your help. Help me conjure a big fireball or something so I can throw it at their sorry asses."

"That takes time, dear. I cannot simply teach you how to conjure that kind of magic. Your magic is light and comes from true love. No matter how tempting it would be, I will not let you corrupt yourself with dark magic."

"Regina…" Emma started.

"No."

"Is there another way for Emma to do something with her magic to save Rose?"

"There might be a way."

Emma stared at Regina impatiently. "Well?"

"You could do that 'protect-thingy' as you so nicely described it."

"Will it protect her even if they take her magic?"

"I hope so."

"Tell me how to do it."

"You're her mother. Even if you're not technically her mother yet, your blood runs through her veins and that connects you to her. You have to have that in mind, you're protecting her; she's the one you want to protect." Emma nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Close your eyes." Regina said and Emma did as she was told.

She took another breath and leaned her head back a little, relaxing her body whilst focusing on what she wanted to protect. She saw Rose's face in front of her, the brown wavy hair and the green eyes with the small patterns of brown in them, her smile that reminded so much about Regina's. This is whom Emma wanted to protect, to save. Her daughter. Emma felt a small tingling sensation in her fingertips, it spread up both her arms and she tilted her head back further. The rush of magic grew stronger and she could feel it running through her veins, rushing through her entire body. She smiled at the feeling, knowing she had succeeded with the spell. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed Regina stared at her with her jaw opened.

"I felt it." Emma said in a low voice and smiled.

"Me too."

"But you don't have any magic?"

"I know. But I felt something."

"Does that mean you could get your magic back?"

"I don't know." She answered, looking sorrowfully at Emma. "I don't care, I just want Rose back."

"Now what? Do we just run inside with drawn weapons or what do we do?" Charming asked. Emma looked at her father and frowned, doubting that was the best plan. They needed to surprise Greg and Tamara, preferably from another way than the entrance they used to drag Rose inside the cannery.

"There's another way inside, from the back." Emma said and started to walk out of the alley. She glanced over the corner and turned to Regina and her father.

"If we take the back door, we could surprise them from behind."

"And if they shoot us?" Charming asked.

"We shoot towards them." Emma picked out her gun from the holster.

"That's an excellent plan." Regina said sarcastically. "I prefer to get Rose out of there without bullet holes in her body."

"But the spell..?"

"We can't take for granted that it will actually work."

"You have another better plan then, Madame Mayor?"

"Let me go in there first."

"I told you we're not doing that."

"Just here me out." Regina looked at her with serious eyes, and Emma sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay, Regina. What's your plan?"

* * *

Rose felt the panic build up as she walked through the door to the cannery. Greg was right in tow, pointing the gun to her back. She slowed in her pace and instantly felt the gun against her backbone. He roughly pushed her through the cannery and she didn't stop until they stood in the exact same room where she had saved her mother. She turned around and faced Greg, who still pointed the gun at her.

"Sit down." Greg ordered and she glared at him but didn't move an inch. "Don't tempt me." He warned, taking one step towards her.

Rose sat down on the table and felt her heartbeat pound a little bit faster. She swallowed hard and glanced at the door. Her mother was right behind her, something must've happened. Greg looked over his shoulder and saw the empty doorway. "Look like it's only going to be you and me." He smiled contently. "That's alright, I can take your magic without help."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Collect it. Destroy it." Greg answered shortly.

"How?"

"You ask to many questions. Now shut up and lie down." He gestured with the gun for her to move but she straightened her back and held her head high. "Don't let me force you."

"I'm not going to let you electrocute me." She said and looked him right in the eyes.

He walked closer to her and pointed the gun at her. "You have no choice."

Rose tried hard not to show herself weak even though the gun scared her. She had no idea if this man was capable of actually pulling the trigger, but she was not going to give up without a fight. She had manipulated the pirate into believing her, although that had backfired, a part of her was certain that Greg could be manipulated as well. She just needed to find his weakness. "You seem to forget that I have magic."

"Then why haven't you used it on me?"

"I don't use it unless I really have to. I don't want to hurt you, Greg."

"Magic destroyed my family. Your mother destroyed my family. I lost my father because of her."

"I know how you feel." She let out sympathetically.

"No, you don't." He looked at her angrily.

"I've lost my mother. Even though you think she's evil, she was my mother. She loved me."

"She took my father from me!" He raged and threw his hands out angrily, carelessly waving the gun in front of him.

"I'm sorry for that, but you can't make me pay for her actions. And killing her is not going to bring your father back. He wouldn't want you to do this."

"Shut up!" He screamed at her. "You know nothing about my father."

"I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic look.

Greg eyed her, surprised by the apology. Perhaps this girl was different from her coldhearted mother. For a brief moment, his conscious hit him and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"You can have it." Rose said and he looked at her questionably. "My magic. I don't want it, I never asked for it… so you can take it and destroy it."

"Really? Well, aren't you a smart girl." Greg turned around and started to pull out the electrodes. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the girl was still there and discovered that she still sat quietly on the steel table behind him. He put down the gun in front of him and hastily turned around. Rose swallowed hard when Greg attached the first electrode to her temple, following his movements with her eyes. "Lie down." He ordered after he had attached the other one and she nodded her head quickly. "It will be over in no time."

Out of the blue, Rose kneed him and Greg bent forward in pain. She kicked him again and he fell to the ground, holding both his hands on his groin, squirming in pain. She pulled away the electrodes attached to her temples and quickly grabbed the gun.

"You bitch." He exclaimed painfully, staring up at Rose who pointed the gun at him.

"That was for my mom. I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Rose!" She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing in the doorway, but she didn't move. Her eyes wandered back to the man lying on the floor. She tried hard to keep her hands steady as her grip around the gun tightened. "I could kill him and he won't bother us again." She said coldly and looked down at the terrified man.

"That will only make you just as bad as him." Regina said, still standing in the doorway.

"Does one bad deed make it bad if it has good intentions?" Rose looked angrily at Greg.

"Rose, please."

All of a sudden, two black-coated figures came through the door opening to the left, weapons drawn, pointing it at Greg. "Drop the gun, Rose." She heard Emma call out but she stubbornly stayed put. "Shooting him isn't going to solve anything. Drop the gun."

"Do as your mother tells you." Regina said from behind and Rose put her arms down and Emma hurriedly walked up to her.

"Give me the gun." Rose hesitantly let go of the weapon and Emma secured it and nodded towards Charming to take care of Greg. "I'm going to take you and Regina away from here okay? We're going out the backdoor."

"What do we do with this guy?" Greg was still on the floor, angrily staring up at Charming, who was pointing a gun at him.

"Cuff him and take him down the station. Can you do it by yourself?" Emma asked David.

"Yes. Get Rose and Regina safe."

"Hey." Emma said and kicked her boot, hitting Greg in the shin. "Where's Tamara?"

"I don't know." He answered quickly.

"Let's go before she comes back."

Emma barely had the time to turn around before a raging Tamara stormed through the door, kicking Regina down. The brunette woman flew right into the wall and ended up flat on the ground. She made an outburst for Rose and held a stun gun to the girl's throat. "Move and you're dead." Tamara said and held tighter, making the girl's attempts to break away from the grip impossible.

Regina got up from the ground and horrifyingly watched her daughter struggle against the dark haired woman, knowing that this was the very same weapon that had knocked her out earlier that day, that this wasn't an ordinary weapon. Tamara saw that Emma tried to make a move towards her and backed away with the girl towards the exit. "Don't move. You don't want to know what this weapon will do to your precious daughter." She threatened and backed away through the doorway, dragging Rose backwards out of the cannery. Emma and Regina followed them out, carefully watching Tamara's every move.

They got outside where dark rain clouds covered the sky. The drizzle that had been earlier had stopped, but there was cold breezes blowing in from the water and the wind grew stronger the further out Tamara walked on the docks. She held Rose tight, her hand pressing the weapon against the girl's throat and her eyes wandered back and forth between Emma and Regina. "Doesn't it just break your heart?" She let out mockingly. "Poor little magical girl."

"Let her go, Tamara. She's innocent." Emma said glared at her.

A content smile spread across Tamara's face. "You will all suffer."

There was a sudden sound of a loud alarming bang coming from inside the cannery. Emma became concerned about her father who was still inside the building with Greg. She wanted to look back towards the entrance but couldn't take her eyes off Tamara and Rose. "Take me instead." Emma offered.

"I don't want you, Blondie."

"I have magic, probably more powerful than Rose. She's just a teenage girl, she can barley use it. C'mon Tamara, I'm the one you really want."

"Is that so? Are you referring to Neal? I don't care about him at all. I've seen the way he looks at you, begging for your attention. I thought I were going to have troubles with keeping you off him but you obviously have your mind set elsewhere." Tamara smirked and stared at Regina. "And when this girl shows up from the future, turning out to be the daughter of the two of you… well that just proved my point."

"You're one fucked up woman." Emma glared at her. "Let Rose go, she's innocent."

"She's not innocent as long as she has magic."

"So you're just going to take it away? If she dies you've killed a 16-year-old girl, can't you see how fucking crazy that is? Is it really worth all of this? People have been hurt enough. Just give up Tamara."

"I'm willing to die for my cause."

Emma raised her weapon, aiming it at Tamara. "Fine by me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emma froze and felt a gun pressed to the back of her head. "Drop it." Greg demanded and Emma let the gun slip from her hands and she raised them in an innocently gesture in front of her. The gun had bounced on the ground, landing close to Regina. Greg spotted her eyes going for the gun. "Don't even think about it, Regina. One step and the blonde dies."

"I have no interest weather Miss Swan lives or not." Regina said coldly. "I just want my daughter."

"We're not going to give you what you want so don't try to pull that crap on me." Greg said, still keeping an arm length distance between him and Emma with the gun pointing at her head.

Emma glanced towards Rose and made a motion with her eyes and they both understood what that meant. "Rose!" Emma cried out and Rose's body instantly weakened in Tamara's grip. The dark skinned woman was surprised by this and desperately tried to keep the girl on her feet. Regina made an attempt to move forward to help her daughter but hesitated when Greg stared her down.

"Nobody move!" He screamed. "What's wrong with her, babe?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She just fainted." Tamara struggled to keep the girl's body standing and momentarily loosened her grip around Rose's throat, moving her arm to support the weight of the fainting girl.

Emma seized the moment and swiftly turned around and grabbed Greg's arm and before he could even react she had threw him down on the ground, kicking the gun out of his hands. Rose pushed her elbow into Tamara's stomach, causing the woman to bend over in pain and she kicked hard and ran forward. Tamara grabbed her arm and she frantically tried to kick her off when Regina stepped in and helped her.

"Run, Rose." Regina said and watched her daughter run away from the scene.

Emma had her boot-covered foot on Greg's chest and pressed down hard, making it hard for the man to breathe. He tried to fight her off but she stamped her foot on his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. "Get out of here, Regina."

"I'm not leaving you with them."

"Watch out!"

Tamara had gotten off the ground and plunged forward, but was forcefully thrown back by something. Both Emma and Regina bafflingly turned their heads to find an angry Rose standing with her arms straight out, using magic to keep Tamara from hurting her mothers.

At the same time, someone walked out of the entrance to the cannery and Emma noticed it was her parents. Charming was limping out of the cannery, supported by Snow. Greg had obviously pulled up a fight and somehow managed to overpower him. His had a black eye and a swollen chipped lip but didn't seem to be bothered with it. His eyes immediately went to the scenes taking place out on the docks. "Emma!" He called out.

"David! Mary Margaret! Stay right there." She warned but they ignored her words and came closer, eager to help.

Regina ran up to Rose and gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Rose. You have to get out of here."

"But I can help."

"Rose, please."

Tamara wasn't held back by magic anymore and managed to kick Emma down on the ground, she grabbed Greg's gun and raised her hand to shoot towards Regina. Rose spotted her and shoved her mother out of the way. The sound of the gun going off was loud and the gunshot hit Rose just below her left shoulder. Regina screamed out in horror but Rose was still standing up, breathing heavily, slowly reaching her right hand to touch where she had been shot. She looked down her hand, expecting blood, but there was nothing.

"Rose!" Regina worryingly examined her and quickly realized that there was no wound. "It worked." She whispered to herself.

"Mom?" Rose looked at her mother panicky.

"Emma, it worked." She turned around with a relieved smile spreading across her face only to discover that Tamara was now pointing the gun at Emma, who was lying on the ground.

"I guess this is the end for you, Swan." Tamara said coldly. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell."

Tamara laughed spitefully. "Say goodbye."

"Hey!" Rose called out and got her attention, stepping up to Tamara.

"Rose, no." Emma begged.

"Aren't you quite the savior?" Tamara mocked. "Magic can't help you."

"Oh really?"

Rose made the gun drop to the ground and smirked at the woman but didn't notice that Tamara held the stun gun in her other hand behind her back. Before Rose had time to react Tamara had plunged forward and shoved the stun gun into her stomach. Rose's body shivered from pain and the blue electric sparks coming from the weapon grew brighter. Tamara victoriously grinned as she saw the destruction she was causing.

A sound of a gun going off echoed among the boats and Tamara frowned her head and grabbed her stomach. Dark red fluid covered her hand and she turned around, staring right into angry green eyes. She smiled maliciously at the blonde woman before she tried to make another attack towards Rose. Another blow went off and Tamara sank down on the ground. Emma ran forward and kicked the weapon out of her hands and it landed in the water.

"No, no, no." Regina rushed forward and desperately tried to keep Rose on her feet. She felt Rose's body weakening in her embrace and she carefully lowered the girl down on the ground. "Rose. You're okay." She loosened her grip and started to inspect her daughter's body with her eyes. The black leather jacket was open in the front, displaying the girl's white tank top and the golden necklace around her neck. The shirt was burnt after the impact of the stun gun and Regina slowly lifted the fabric, showing a large burn mark on Rose's stomach. She gasped at the sight of it and knew that something was terribly wrong. "Emma." She called out.

The blonde had already reached them and was down on her knees next to Regina. "Shit." She let out. Rose inhaled and her whole face winced in pain. "Heal her or something, Regina."

"I can't. I don't have any magic." She said and held her daughter in her arms, brushing the brown locks out of the girl's face. "Rose. Stay with me."

Rose breaths were short and faint. "Mom." She let out and looked into her mother's teary eyes.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. You'll see."

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked and looked at Regina. Tears started to stream down the brunette's cheeks as she realized what had happened.

"The weapon destroys magical creatures."

"As in…" Emma started and Regina nodded her head as an answer.

Rose coughed and Emma carefully wiped away the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "Hey, Rosie. Look at me." Emma said and glanced into emerald green eyes. "You're going to be fine."

"Liar." Rose whispered and let out a small smile. "It's okay, Ma." She reached for Emma's hand and grabbed it, feeling her mother clasping it hard. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie." Emma answered and felt tears flowing in her eyes. "But you have to stay with me." She clenched her daughter's hand harder, feeling the grip around her own hand becoming lighter.

"Mom." Regina searched for her daughter's eyes, finding love in them. She sniffed and smiled at the girl in her arms. She had found out about her existence a couple of days ago but there was no doubt she loved the girl deeply. "I love you, Rose." She leaned in and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She heard her daughter whisper back and Regina's heart broke. She couldn't take another loss, another heartbreak. Her eyes met Emma's and the blonde reached her trembling hands to stroke Rose's hair. With tears streaming down her face, she kissed her daughter's forehead, noticing that familiar scent of apples coming from the wavy brown hair. In that moment, she heard Rose exhale her final breath. She looked down her daughter's face that was now completely erased from the sad painful expression that had been there a few seconds ago. Her green eyes were closed and traces of the tears were still wet on her cheeks.

Emma looked up on Regina who still clung the girl's body in her arms. "Regina." She whispered and gazed into sad brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought the spell..."

"Emma, don't." She said between sobs, locking eyes with the blonde. Emma placed her hand on Regina's and hugged it tight. A strange sensation started to spread from where Emma was touching her hand; it slowly started to spread up her arms. She recognized the tingling sensation and took a deep breath, closing her eyes whilst she did.

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma asked as she felt the magic going through her body and into Regina's via her hand. The brunette woman slowly opened her eyes and a faint trace of purple sparkled in the teary brown eyes, but the magic wasn't what it used to be, she still felt weak. Emma stunningly looked on, baffled with what had just happened. She glanced down on her daughter's lifeless body in hope something would happen to her, that she'd automatically come back to life, but nothing. "Isn't she going to come back alive?" Emma questioned and placed her hand on Rose's cheek.

Regina shook her head. "You can't use magic to bring back the dead."

"No!" Emma cried out. She looked up and saw her parents watching the scene with sorrowful expressions on their faces. Snow buried her head into Charming's chest, her husband comforting her with his arms protectively wrapped around her body. They slowly walked closer to the trio and Emma's tears fell even harder when she saw that Snow was crying. "Regina, isn't there anything we could do?"

The brunette didn't answer; she kept stroking the girl's hair. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder and looked down at the girl. "It's not supposed to end like this, this can't be it." She sniveled. "We were supposed to be a family."

"You will meet her again." Charming tried to comfort.

"You mean in the future? That's just fucked up if this is going to be her fate!" Emma lifted her head from Regina's shoulder and stared angrily at her father. "She was supposed to go back and save Regina from dying and grow up, living happily ever after but it's fucking obvious none of that shit exists!"

"Emma." Snow looked down on her daughter

"Rose was not supposed to die. She's just a kid."

Snow crouched down in front of Emma. "You're grieving your daughter, it's okay to be angry."

"No, it's not okay, Mary Margaret." Emma shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "I just want her back."

"I know. Me too."

"I don't blame you for hating me, Regina, I really don't. How could you ever love me? I couldn't even save our daughter, couldn't even do a proper spell to save her. I'm no savior."

"You… you love me?" Regina looked up and Emma realized what she had said.

"I don't know, Regina. Shit, do we have to do this now? I can't deal with this, with all of this."

"Emma." Snow begged. "Please don't run away."

There was a long moment of silence. Emma looked down at Rose lying in Regina's arms and took a deep breath. "I-I... I love you for giving me Rose."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

The two women stared at each other, squeezing each other's hands. They both felt the tingling sensation of magic going through their bodies again. This time the magic was stronger and caused a light glow from their touched.

"It can't be." Snow shook her head in disbelief.

Emma looked down at hers and Regina's hands and frowned her head before realizing what this possibly could mean. "Magic."

"You can save her." Snow said and looked at both women.

"True loves kiss."

"It's the most powerful magic of all." Snow filled in. "It can break any curse."

"We've already tried that."

"Emma, haven't this past year taught you anything?"

She sighed and glanced at her mother. Deep down Emma hoped she could save Rose, she wished it with all her heart. Even if she wasn't ready to explore her feelings for Regina, she knew one thing for sure; she loved her daughter. Feeling the magic from Regina's touch was a strange sensation. It was something she had felt before though. It had been there for a brief moment, but she had felt it. She hadn't given it much thought back when it happened because getting sucked into the Mad Hatter's hat was distracting enough but that day, she and Regina had made the hat spin. It had been partly for that reason she had pushed the woman out of the wraith's way, because she didn't want Regina gone. Feeling the magic growing stronger, she believed they had a connection. "Regina." She said softly. "Rose told me she was made out of magic. What if… that magic was true love?" Regina was stunned at the blonde's words, her mind entirely blank.

"Regina?"

"Emma, I…" Regina looked at her tearfully.

"We have to try. For Rose."

The words impact on Regina was stronger than she'd expected. The magic was still there and she thought it was ironic that it was the savior who had given her magic back. Emma had saved her before but not like this. Was it possible to have true love again? She wanted nothing more than to have a family, to love and be loved in return. As she felt the magic flowing through her veins, she felt herself growing stronger. Maybe love wasn't weakness maybe it was strength.

_"True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."_ The words Daniel had told her that day under the tree so many years ago still lingered in her head. They had always been there but she had always pushed those words aside, afraid of the feeling they caused. And now she didn't care, she welcomed that feeling. She could love again. Have a family again. As tears started to stream down her cheeks, she laid eyes on her daughter lying lifeless in her arms; her heart pounding as she slowly lowered her face. "I'm sorry, Rose." Her lips lightly touched her daughter forehead.

There was a visible wave of bright wave light and a wind hit her in the face and she momentarily closed her eyes. Emma's blonde hair flew backwards when the wind hit her and she recognized the familiar rush of magic crackling through the air. She grabbed Regina's hand harder and felt it being squeezed back as they intensely watched their daughter and waited for a reaction.

A loud inhale came from Rose and her eyes flashed open. She felt dizzy, puzzlingly blinking her eyes before looking up. Her blonde mother was leaning her head against her other mother's shoulder, smilingly looking down at her with a relieved expression on her face. She gazed up on Regina and met teary familiar brown eyes, happily looking down on her.

"Mom?" She was smothered with a tight hug and she flung her arms around Regina. Her mothers both beamed with happiness, something she hadn't seen during her stay in this time. "You saved me."

"She did." Emma answered.

"We both did." Regina smiled and looked at Emma.

"I told you she wasn't evil."

Emma chuckled and helped her daughter sit up, pulling her in for a hug. "I know Rosie, she's not." She said and smiled, holding Rose tight. "Can you stand?"

Rose nodded her head and Emma helped her off the ground. She turned around and was immediately embraced by her grandmother. Charming put his arms around them both and sweetly kissed the top of his granddaughter's head. "You gave us quite the scare." He said when he let go of her. "Don't do that to us or your mothers again."

"I'll try, gramps."

"Let's go home." Emma said and offered Regina a helping hand to get up. She smilingly pulled the brunette up.

"Um…" Rose started and looked around. Greg was still lying knocked out on the docks, his face covered in bruises and blood had run down from his nose. She noticed Tamara's dead body and quickly looked away, the sight of the woman's gunshot wounds made her stomach turn. Regina walked up to her daughter and grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go home."

"I'll take care of this guy." Emma said and loosely kicked Greg's unconscious body.

"Let me." Regina said and made a swift movement with her arm and Greg's body disappeared in front of them.

"Regina! What the hell? Where did you send him?"

"The hospital, of course. I suggest you call Dr. Whale and let him know that he needs to tie Owen down."

"I can do that, I'll go there too to make sure he won't escape." Charming said and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You need a lift?" Regina asked and smirked, indicating that she could use magic to help.

"Thank you for the offer Regina, but no thank you."

"Wait, I left Henry with you." Emma said to her mother.

"He's with Ruby back at the apartment, don't worry."

"We got it from here, Emma. Go be with your daughter." He smiled at her and she walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll see you later." She hugged Snow before she wrapped her arm around Rose and started to walk away from the docks.

Rose walked in the middle of her mothers; her right arm wrapped around Emma's waist and her left hand clung tightly around Regina's hand. She smiled and looked at the blonde woman. "What is it kid?"

"So are we going to talk about exactly how you saved me?" Emma hastily glanced at Regina who smiled nervously. "C'mon, I know it was true love's kiss."

"Yeah because we love you kid."

"I'm the product of true love. You know what that means?"

"That you're the product of true love." Emma joked.

"Ma."

"Rose."

"Mom, tell her to stop."

"Stop what, dear?"

"You can't avoid the subject forever."

"How about we pick up your brother and go home?"

Rose let out a frustrated sigh and stopped her pace. "In what car?"

"You really want to drive that badly?" Emma laughed. "We're walking, your grandfather's got the sheriff's car."

"Mom, magic us to the apartment please." Rose turned to Regina.

"Take it easy, Rose. She went through torture today."

"Exactly, and you want her to walk home. Aren't you the white knight she always wanted?"

Emma smiled at the sarcastic comment. "What do you say Regina? Could you do it?"

"Yes." She grabbed Emma's hand and received a questionable look. "I'm sorry dear, but this requires me to actually hold your hand."

"No, it doesn't." Rose let out and smirked.

Regina ignored her daughter and simply smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Emma answered and interlaced her fingers with Regina's. "Let's go get our son."

Before the purple smoke surrounded the trio, the large grey cloud across the sky started to release its rain, changing the light grey asphalt into different shades of darker grey. Regina looked up the sky and took a deep breath and smiled. She had always enjoyed the rain; there was a cathartic feeling about it. She received an impatient look from her daughter but smiled in return, feeling grateful to have her by her side. The dark purple smoke devoured them and they were gone.

* * *

**I promised you happiness for Regina. There's still the small issue of her future death. I hope you guys stick with me until the end. I really appreciate y'all. Please leave a review, your thoughts matters. Thanks!**

**NOTE MAY 27TH: I have just finished my thesis so next chapter is in the writing. Thank you for your patience, I'll try make it worth the wait (Swan Queen's canon next chapter). xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had such bad conscience about neglecting this story but in my defense, I've written my thesis and my professor is a real douche, I wish I could curse him to a land far away. But the chapter is finally here. Prepare for Swan Queen fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 14**  
**

Rose was the first one to break free from Regina's contact when the smoke had dissolved around the trio. She quickly scanned the apartment, worried and anxious if her brother was okay. Henry had always been a little, what Rose thought was too much, overprotective over his sister and she now felt a responsibility to look after him the same way he looked after her. She spotted him sitting on the edge of the bed; she smiled and nodded her head towards the bedroom. Emma noticed the gesture and let go of Regina's hand, instantly missing the warmth of the other woman's touch. "Henry?" She called out and the boy looked up, beaming when he saw his mother. He jumped off the bed and almost ran towards her. Emma was about to greet him when he slowed in his steps.

"Mom?" Henry looked at Regina and left Emma dumbfounded with her arms open wide. "Mom!" He exclaimed loudly and changed his direction towards the brunette woman.

"Henry." Regina scooped the boy in her arms, squeezing the boy hard and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, thankful to have her sweet boy back in her arms.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

She laughed lightheartedly and eased the embrace. "I'm so happy to see you Henry."

Henry looked up into his mother's teary eyes and smiled. "I'm happy to see you too mom."

"Can I have a hug?" Rose asked from behind and the boy rapidly slammed in to her and she laughed. "I love it when you're tiny. You're so squeezy."

"I'm not tiny."

"You're normally like 6 foot 1 or something." She gestured the height with her left hand and Henry looked up in astonishment.

"You'll outgrow us, kid." Emma ruffled his hair. "I'd like to keep you this tiny and squeezy forever."

"I am not squeezy." He pouted but couldn't help to laugh. "I'm hungry though."

"Didn't Ruby give you any food?" Emma asked.

"I did." The four of them turned around and saw Ruby coming out of the bathroom. "He ate two hours ago."

"I could eat something." Emma said and looked at Rose who nodded her head in consent. "Regina?"

"Yes, it is after all past dinner time."

"I'm heading down to Granny's so do you guys want anything?" Ruby grabbed her coat and swung it over her shoulders.

"I think we'll just eat here." Emma responded.

"But I could go with Ruby and pick up the food?" Rose looked pleadingly at Emma and Regina. "Burgers and fries."

"No." Regina said firmly. "I won't let you out of my sight anytime soon."

"C'mon mom, the bad guys are dead and I'm not a little child anymore."

"It doesn't matter."

"Ma, don't you want fries?"

"Hey, don't bribe me with food. I think you should listen to your mom."

Rose crossed her arms and pouted. "I died today. I deserve fries."

"What?" Henry stared at his sister. "You died?"

"Yes. But our moms saved me." Her eyes beamed happily when she looked at the two women. "With true love."

"Like Emma saved me?"

"Yes, but back then, they haven't realized they loved each other yet."

"You love each other?" Henry turned around, looking almost disgusted with the thought of his two mothers together.

"Umm… no. Rose just means we'll probably love each other in the future. Because we have you two."

"And the obvious fact that you are married in the future."

"Married?" Ruby's voice blurted out from behind.

"Okay, we'll talk later about all of this."

"What about the food?"

Emma pulled out her car keys from her pocket and threw them to Rose, who caught them with one hand. "Go get the food with Ruby."

"Really?" She stared at the keys in her hands.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

"What are you doing?" Regina turned towards Emma. "I just said I didn't want her to go."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Rose tried to reassure and received a stare from her mother. "Or you could just magic us there?"

"No, no more magic."

"I'm going, unless you want to starve." Rose opened the front door in a protesting manner and took one step out the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder and froze in her movement before slowly turning around.

"Rose." She swallowed hard as she faced her mother, nervously glancing down at the hand placed on her shoulder. "Just be careful."

"You're letting me go?" She asked bafflingly and Regina nodded her head.

"On one condition… if anything happens, I want you to call me." She received a cellphone from her mother. "You know Emma's number."

"This is your phone, don't you have her on speed dial?" She put the phone in her pocket and waved towards Henry.

"C'mon squeezy, let's go get some burgers." She said to her brother who rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Wait a minute." Emma stepped forward. "You're taking Henry with you?"

"Yep. So you and mom can talk in private."

"No, no, I know what you're trying to do here." She followed Rose out in the hallway.

"Why are you so nervous of being alone with mom? Just talk to her."

"Just talk?"

"You know, when you move your mouth and words come out."

"Don't sass me, kid."

Rose rolled her eyes at the remark and started to walk down the stairway. "Bye, Ma. It's just 30 minutes." She waved her hand as she went down the stairs. "You'll do fine." Emma heard her daughter yell encouragingly before she went inside and closed the door. She put her hands in her pockets and smiled at Regina.

"So let's talk then?"

"About what?" Regina asked and the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I've been better." Regina answered and touched the burn mark on her right temple.

Emma stepped closer to take a look. "Shit. Can't believe you survived that."

Regina glared at her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I didn't mean like that, Regina. You were tortured for God knows how long, and here you are. You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

"I gave up."

"What?"

"I've never feared death until I lied there and knew it was coming for me." Emma was surprised by the truthfulness in the woman's voice. "I wasn't afraid of many things until eleven years ago."

"Henry."

Regina nodded her head. "He is the reason for everything I do. Maybe I haven't always made the greatest choices, but I did them thinking it was best for him."

"So teaming up with your mother was best for Henry?"

"I wanted him back!" Regina shot back.

"But maybe not the smartest choice for Henry. It was for your own winning."

"So what if it was? I thought we were going to leave that behind?"

Emma took one step forward. "I'm sorry. If you want what's best for Henry, start acting like the person he wants you to be, who Rose wants you to be." Regina swallowed hard and looked away. "You've had other people mess up your soul, Regina. Don't let that continue."

"My soul is not messed up, thank you very much."

"You cursed the whole damn enchanted forest because my mother told your mother about your boyfriend so she killed him… that's messed up."

"That speaks more of my actions than my soul, dear."

"I just meant… Never mind."

"Meant what?" Regina stared at the blonde woman, impatiently waiting for an answer that never came. "Cat caught your tongue?"

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I was going to give you a compliment because you're changing and I like that. I like you this way. For a minute I actually thought I could have a normal conversation with you without arguing and then you make a smartass sassy comment and mess everything up."

"Guess it's my messed up soul."

"God, Regina, you're infuriating."

"Infuriating? I'm surprised you know such big words, Miss Swan. Thought you were going to use simpler words like… what did you call my mother? Oh, 'batshit crazy'. You have such a foul vocabulary for a princess."

"I'm no princess." Emma said defensively, not liking the other woman's choice of words.

"You're right about that."

"Could you just stop talking?"

Regina sighed annoyingly. "You wanted to talk."

"Talk, yes, not argue. We sound like a divorced couple!"

"Well we are married in the future."

"And right now, I don't see that ever happening."

"Aren't you optimistic?"

"And you are? Do you see us together, Regina? Honestly, this…" Emma gestured between them. "I mean we can't go on like this. I'm really trying here. I thought we had a breakthrough these last couple of days but then you say or do something and we take ten steps back. Stop throwing punches at me. Please, Regina. I don't want to argue anymore."

"You are the one keep throwing punches at me. I have to defend myself."

"And now you're turning it around again. Nothing is ever Regina Mills' fault." Emma threw her hands out frustratingly.

"I never said that."

"Then what were you saying? Do you feel so bad about yourself that you have to make everyone else feel bad too? That was the Regina Mills when I first came to Storybrooke."

"I'm not the evil queen anymore." She glared furiously at Emma. "I've changed."

"Yet here you are, same old Regina that threatened me with apples."

"Again, since when were apples a threat?" The brunette woman crossed her arms.

"So you just came over to give me a basket of apples and what? Wanted me to bake a pie in my underwear?"

"Yes, why were you in your underwear?"

"Jeez, I don't know, maybe I knew you were coming over so it was my attempt to seduce you?" Emma let out ironically.

"You failed miserably." Regina smirked at the blonde who raised her eyebrow in return.

"Oh, so you haven't even thought about it?"

"You baking apple pie in your underwear? You would fail miserably at that as well, with or without clothes."

"I can bake."

"Pop tarts don't count as baking, dear."

"I never said pop tarts."

"Ordering bear claws doesn't count either."

"I'll bake for you, Henry and Rose. You'll see."

"Can't wait." Regina said sarcastically. "Hope you won't poison our son like I did."

Emma bafflingly looked at Regina, her jaw open in shock. "Did you just make a joke about…"

"Seems like I did. That was inappropriate."

"It was quite funny." Emma laughed. "Not that you poisoned Henry, but that you actually made a joke. Never in a million years... Regina Mills, making jokes!"

"I don't joke normally, do I?" Regina smiled.

"No you don't." Emma chuckled a little and received a serious look from the brunette.

"It was inappropriate though." Regina shook her head.

"Maybe a little."

"Tell me… What can you bake?"

"Um… Cupcakes."

Regina glanced at the blonde and raised her eyebrow. "When we first met, you said that you blew out a candle on a cupcake that you had _bought_ for yourself. Why would you buy cupcakes if you can bake them?"

"I-I didn't have the time to bake, okay? And you remembered that?"

"Admit it. You can't bake."

"Fine. I can't bake. But it doesn't matter. I have two master chefs in my family." She smiled and looked at Regina.

"So Charming can cook?"

"Oh, I meant you and Rose."

"So we really are a family?"

"I thought that became pretty obvious when we saved Rose with true love's kiss."

Regina frowned her head at the thought about true love's kiss, trying to mask the weird sensation it caused in her chest.

"You know," Emma started. "That wasn't the first time we created magic. That time before the wraith sucked me into the hat, it started to spin when I touched you. I thought about it when I was stuck in fairytale land fighting ogres. Wondered what it meant."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"I never made one. But then you saved me."

"I confess I wasn't going to at first."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Henry."

Emma smiled at the mention of the boy. "I never doubted you loved him. You just showed it in all the wrong ways. Please, don't go back to that. He hates being lied to. Can we just try to have a good relationship? For Henry and Rose."

"So now we're in a relationship?"

"That was all you got from that?"

"No." Regina took one step closer to Emma. "I won't go back to that."

Emma scanned the woman and heard the honesty in her voice. "We're here to help if you ever feel a little lost." She smiled softly and received a small grateful smile from Regina.

"We?" Regina asked curiously and Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah. Me, Henry and Rose. I guess we kind of owe Rose for this. It would've taken a lot more time if she hadn't visited."

"I guess so."

"You know," Emma started and took a few steps towards Regina. "I see a lot of you in her. She's determined and stubborn, has that exact same smirk on her face that you get every time you've made a sassy remark or comeback…" Regina smiled at the thought of Rose as she listened when Emma went on about their daughter. "And same beautiful smile, and she's funny too but she totally got that from me because you don't make jokes."

"You think I have a beautiful smile?" She interrupted, glancing at the blonde who immediately looked down her feet.

"Yes." Emma answered in a low voice and carefully glanced up, locking eyes with Regina. "I wish I could see it more often." She confessed and felt a small blush cover her cheeks. Regina responded with a nervous smile and looked almost terrified when Emma stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them. "So have you? Ever thought about it?"

"About what?" Regina's question was as low as a whisper. Her eyes wandered over the blonde's face and fixated on her lips.

"This." Without further ado, Emma lightly pressed her lips against Regina's. She felt the other woman's body go stiff and she instantly pulled away. Green eyes met brown and all Emma could hear was her own heart beating heavily in her chest.

Regina stared down at the lips that had just been pressed against hers. "Never." She let out in a breath.

Their eyes met and Emma grinned mischievously. "Liar." Her hands cupped each side of Regina's face and leaned forward to place another kiss on the plump lips.

"Emma." Regina lightly grabbed Emma's arm. "I can't."

"It's okay, Regina." She smiled at the brunette who nervously looked into her eyes. Feeling the grip on her arm becoming lighter, she kissed Regina again and her hands wandered from cheeks to tangling in dark brown hair. She soon felt arms around her, gentle hands caressed her back, pulling them closer and deepening the kiss. Their mouths crashed against each other in intense heat, tongues entangling, teeth nipping and both women felt a rush going through their bodies.

Regina's heartbeat was increasing rapidly and she felt a spark between their lips as if the passionate kiss was producing actual electricity. She knew Emma had felt it too because the blonde broke free from their kiss, her chest heaving, staring down at red lips as if she'd seen the spark with her own eyes. "Whoa." The blonde said and looked into brown orbs.

"Indeed." Regina kissed her again, this time more hungrily. She had thought about this moment many times before but pushed the thoughts away, feelings like this just made everything more difficult than it already was. But, she admitted to herself, this is what she wanted. She wanted Emma. She wanted Emma to feel her, need her and to love her. She bit the blonde's lower lip and her heart beat faster in her chest when she heard Emma let out a small moan. They broke the kissing momentarily and stared at each other lustfully. Emma's eyes were deep green, darkened with desire, wandering down the woman's body. Her hands slowly started to tug at the hemline on Regina's crimson shirt, trying to pull the fabric up and loosen it from the tight dress pants that it was tucked into. She grinned when she succeeded and pulled the brunette into a deep kiss, as she reached her hands under the fabric.

"Emma?" Regina said when she felt hands slowly gracing up her skin.

"Yes?" Emma's breath was close to her ear and Regina's heart skipped a beat when she felt the blonde nip her neck.

"Mmm." Was all Regina could respond and Emma laughed lightly when she felt hands tangling in her hair. She kissed up and down the neck but froze in her movements when she heard noises coming from the other side of the front door.

Regina opened her eyes when she realized the kissing had stopped. "What is it?"

"Henry."

"Don't worry about it now, Emma." Regina leaned forward for another kiss but Emma pulled away.

"No, Regina, I think they're on their way."

As soon as she'd said that, the front door opened. Rose and Henry stepped into the apartment, laughingly talking to each other. Regina quickly attempted to fix her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair and put a smile on her face when she saw her children walk through the door. Emma had hastily moved herself away from the brunette and put her hands in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing.

"Hi moms!" Henry said happily when he walked towards them and they smiled at him.

"Hey kid." Emma greeted him and gave him a hug.

"We picked up the food." He held up a brown paper bag, greasy with fat from the food inside. "I've got the fries."

"And I have the burgers." Rose gave the women an amused look. "Hope you guys are still hungry." She said and Emma nervously glanced at Regina.

"Thank you, dear. We're starving." Regina responded at walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet. "Now where does Snow White keep her plates?" She asked out loud.

"The other cabinet." Emma replied and walked up beside the brunette, helping her pick out the china from the cabinet. She looked over her shoulder and quickly turned away her gaze when brown eyes met hers.

"So, did you talk?" Rose asked, taking two fries and put them in her mouth.

"We did." Regina answered and sat down next to Rose.

"What did you talk about then?" She grinned at her mother.

"To leave the past behind us and look forward." Regina grabbed her burger, scanning it thoroughly with a frown on her head.

"No tomato." Rose said. Regina stared confusingly at the teen girl and then back at the burger. "Don't look so suspicious. There's no tomato in there."

"You know me well, dear." They smiled at each other before Rose turned to Emma.

"You should take notes."

"What?"

"No tomato on the burger."

"No tomato on the burger." Emma repeated and shoved three fries in her mouth. "What else?"

"No sugar in the coffee, she hates parsley, and she's allergic to those nuts, what are they called again…?"

"Macadamia." Regina filled in.

"Yeah, macadamia."

"And never leave your shoes on the stairs." Henry said between bites.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, young man." Rose chastised her brother, imitating Regina and both of them laughed.

"That's quite enough, you two." Regina said, causing her children to laugh even more. "What's so funny now?"

"You sounded exactly like Rose when she imitated you!" The boy grinned.

"You did." Emma butted in and received a serious look from the brunette. "Okay kids, changing the subject."

"So you are each other's true love?" Henry asked and Emma regretfully thought she shouldn't have changed the subject. Regina reached for her glass of water and slowly sipped the water.

"They're avoiding the subject, Henry." Rose looked down at her brother. "You see, grown ups are messed up in that way, they don't talk feelings. They just have them buried inside of them until it explodes and that's what's going to happen."

"Explode?"

"Not like in actual explosion, silly. Like everything they've felt during a long time is going to burst out in the open."

"You have loved each other for a long time?" Henry grimaced and looked up at Emma. "I thought you didn't like each other."

"No, Henry. Don't listen to your sister." Emma said and frowned.

"Hey!" Rose let out loudly. "I'm still the proof that you love each other, I'm the product of true love. Stop being so coy about what you feel and just get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Henry asked curiously.

"Nothing, dear." Regina reassured. "Are you finished with your burger? Go clean up in the bathroom, you have ketchup on your chin." She smiled and rubbed his chin with her thumb.

"Eww, mom, stop." He pulled away and hurried into the bathroom.

Emma watched him disappear behind the bathroom door. "So Henry knows."

"So what, he accepted it." Rose reached over to grab some fries from Emma's plate but the blonde slapped her hand away.

"My fries. You have your own."

"No, Henry and I shared." The girl looked down her empty plate and pouted.

"How are you still hungry?" Regina asked, pushing her plate with fries over the counter and Rose happily dug in.

"Don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "You get hungry from dying, I guess."

"I do not find it humorous of you to joke about your death."

"Alright, I won't." She took another bite of the fries and glanced over towards the bathroom where Henry was standing.

"Are we going home soon?" He asked as he got back up on his seat.

"You are home, kid." Emma said and he shook his head.

"No, I want to sleep in my bed, in my room."

"Um… That's fine with me. Regina?"

"Of course."

"Do you know any good ghost stories?" He asked Rose.

"Hell yes." She answered and hopped off the barstool and Henry followed. "You'll pee your pants." His eyes beamed in excitement and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You've been warned little brother."

"Okay." Emma got up from her seat. "If that happens, you can change his sheets." She walked around the kitchen counter and started to put the dishes away.

"I'm not going to pee in my pants." Henry protested.

"Yeah, Ma, he's not going to pee in his pants." She ruffled his brown hair and laughed.

"Yeah, Ma." He mimicked his sister with his voice.

"Ugh, you two." Emma laughed. "Seems like we have adorable but annoying kids, Regina."

"Annoying?" Rose asked and walked around the counter. "You haven't experienced annoying." She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, smirking at the blonde.

"See this, Regina." She pointed at Rose. "This is all your doing."

"You have yourself to blame, dear. You called her annoying."

"I know, but look at her face, it's like my genes is not even involved." She grabbed Roses chin and turned the girl's head towards Regina.

"Is that so?" Regina studied her daughter's face. "I think she looks just like you right now." Emma looked at the girl who looked dumbfounded.

"Damn, you're right. She does."

"As much as I like that you love my face, could you let go of my chin? Which I inherited from you."

"Sassy pants." Emma teased laughingly, earning an awry look from her daughter.

"Now who's annoying?" Henry chuckled.

"Bravo, Henry." She high fived him and they laughed even more when Emma crossed her arms, pretending to be upset.

"These are definitely not my kids."

"On the contrary." Regina got up from her seat and placed her arms around her children. "These are your children. It's obvious."

"Are you calling me annoying, madam Mayor?"

"If I was, what are you going to do about it, Miss Swan?" She raised one eyebrow cockily and they stared at each other. Regina felt her heart beat a little bit faster when she looked into green eyes.

"Okay, lovebirds." Rose said and both women turned their gaze away from each other. "Shall we go home or what?"

"Maybe you should leave before my parents get back. I still haven't heard anything about Greg."

"Call them?" Rose suggested and Emma picked up her phone. While she was on the phone, Rose and Henry started to put their coats on.

"Mom, borrow a jacket from Ma." Rose said and held out a leather jacket. She took the jacket with a disgusted look on her face and hung it back on the hanger. "You'll freeze mom."

"I will be fine dear." Her daughter let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the black pea coat instead. "Here, it's either this one or Snow White's coat which technically gives you no choice." Regina hesitantly took the coat and put it on. It fitted her well and she buttoned it halfway.

"They're on their-" Emma stopped in her steps when she noticed that Regina was wearing her coat. "-way." She finished and checked the brunette out from bottom to top. "And what am I wearing?"

"So you're coming with us, Ma?" Rose asked smilingly.

"Um… yeah? I lost you today, kid. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Is that okay with you Regina? I could sleep on the couch, that's fine, I just want to be near Rose and Henry."

"You could sleep in the guestroom." Regina responded and opened the front door.

"She's not sleeping in my bed." The two women stared at the teen girl. "What? It's my bed, my rules."

"Who paid for your bed, miss?" Regina stared at her daughter. "And it's my house. Emma can sleep in the guestroom and you can sleep in my bed, it's large enough for both of us."

"Or Emma can sleep in your bed." She grinned cheekily.

"The guestroom will be great, Regina. Thank you. Let me just grab my jacket so we can go." She put the red leather jacket on and smiled on the inside when she noticed that Regina checked her out. "Shall we?"

* * *

Henry was wearing a striped flannel pajama, and sat on his bed in his room, waiting for his sister to come tell him a ghost story. He was prepared with flashlight and had attempted to build a fort with pillows and his duvet, but had failed.

"Okay, ready to be scared?" Rose stepped into his room and pointed a flashlight at him.

"Try me." He said and climbed under the covers.

"What happened to your pillows?" She flashed the light to the pillows lying in a mess on the floor.

"I tried to build a fort for us but it didn't work."

Rose walked around the bed and shook her head. "Did you use your duvet as a roof?"

"Yes."

"Too heavy, you need sheets. I'll go get some." She disappeared down the hall and Henry patiently waited for her to return. His eyes beamed joyfully when she returned with her hands full of sheets. "Okay we need your floor-hockey sticks." She pointed towards the corner of his room and the boy jumped off his bed and fetched them for her. Rose hung one sheet between the bed and the desk, holding it up with the hockey stick. Henry arranged the pillows as Rose started to hang another sheet. When they were done, she turned off the light in the ceiling and the only light came from their flashlights.

"You scared yet?" She asked and held the flashlight under her mouth, crouching down under the sheets.

"No." Henry laughed.

"I am the Evil Queen." She joked and laughed evilly. "How about now?"

"I'm not scared of mom." He rolled his eyes and grinned at his sister.

"You should be. She'll rip out your heart!" She laughed again and attacked him, tickling him and he squealed.

"Rose, stop!"

"Surrender!" She tickled him even more and they both laughed hysterically. "Surrender!"

"Never!"

"If you keep going, he will pee his pants." Emma said laughingly as she watched Rose tickle her brother.

"Then it shall be my goal to get Henry to pee in his pants." Rose laughed and Henry screamed louder. "Give up yet?"

"Yes, yes, I give up." She stopped tickling him and smiled at her brother who dried tears from his eyes, and sat up.

"What on earth is going on here? I heard Henry screaming from downstairs." Regina asked in a worried voice and stormed the room, almost crashing into Emma who was standing in the doorway.

"We had a tickle fight and I won." Rose exclaimed and lied down amongst the pillows.

Henry lied down next to her. "And we've built a fort."

"It's lovely, sweetie." Regina said softly and walked up to the fort.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? Please mom."

"Yes, Henry." She went down on her knees to sit beside him. "But it's bedtime now. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." He pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks mom. I'm glad you're here."

"I love you Henry." She embraced him tightly and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you too."

"And you, young lady." Regina turned to Rose. "I'm glad you came here and saved me."

"Mom, I did nothing really. It was all you."

Emma smiled as she watched them embrace each other. She hadn't felt this content with life as she did right now. This was her family. It saddened her that Rose had to leave but she decided she was going to enjoy the time they had together. As strange as it was, a small part of her couldn't wait to meet her time's Rose, hers and Regina's daughter. But that was something she would never confess out loud. "Can I say good night too?" She asked and took one step closer to the trio.

Regina got up from the floor. "I'm going to get ready for bed myself, I'll check on you later." She said to her children before leaving the room. "I take you'll sleep in here too, Rose?"

"Yes." The teen girl answered. "Ma can have my bed."

"Thanks, kid." She bent down and wrapped her arms around Rose. "Good night, Rosie. You know I love you right?"

"I know. I'm sorry I've been hard on you here it's just-"

"It's okay." Emma cut her off. "Don't think about it. I'm sure I deserved it."

"Maybe a little." Rose smiled. "I love you Ma."

"Love you too. And you Henry." She wrapped her other arm around her son.

"I love you Ma."

"I guess I'm Ma from now on, huh?" Emma chuckled. "I like it. Night kids."

"Good night Ma." Henry and Rose said almost in unison.

"Now don't pee in any pants." She pointed towards them before leaving the room, hearing her children giggle behind her as she closed the door on the way out.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned in the sheets in the guestroom. It was way past midnight and she flung the duvet cover over her head and sighed, feeling annoyed about the restlessness in her body. She tried to think of something else then what her brain was wandering toward and turned to her left side and took a deep breath, feeling the air under the duvet getting heavier. Throwing the duvet back, she turned the other way. She started counting sheep in her head, hoping it would help. Sighing annoyingly every time she los count and had to start over again. She couldn't even count to twelve without losing focus. Regina was probably already asleep, she thought and just like that, the woman was in her head.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she imagined her hand in the brown hair, fingers tangling in dark locks, her hands on bare skin. She shook her head in frustration, trying to get the image out of her head. Out of nowhere, she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She swiftly moved out of the bed and opened the door and peeked down the hall. Silence. Remembering that the guest bathroom was down the hall, she tiptoed warily out of the room. She felt a little ridiculous sneaking down the corridor but she didn't want to wake anyone up. She reached the toilet and did her business and flushed the toilet, washed her hands and walked back out.

"Henry?" She heard a voice coming from down the hall and froze in her movements. The sight of the brunette woman caused a small gasp to escape from her throat.

"It's just me." She managed to whisper as she walked closer to Regina.

"Oh. What are you doing up?"

"Bathroom." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. Her eyes shot down on the grey silk nighty Regina was wearing and then quickly back up again. "Well, good night." She started to walk towards the guestroom.

"I never thanked you."

Emma turned around. "For what?"

"For today, thank you."

She could see Regina smile in the dark. "Couldn't have done it without you." There was a moment of silence and Emma stared at the brunette, taking in her features in the gloom. "Good night, Regina." Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek and just as she did, she stopped her movement and swallowed hard, slowly moving her head away from the other woman. "I'm sorry." She let out in a low voice.

"Don't be." Regina leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Emma's. She felt arms around her neck and deepened their kiss, tasting every part of the blonde's mouth. Her hands wandered from the blonde locks, down over the white tank top until she placed them on Emma's hips, pulling them closer. This was really happening, she thought and started to pull them back towards the bedroom door, never breaking their kiss. Once they were inside and the door was closed, she started to pull the hem of the white fabric and Emma broke apart from the kiss and swiftly pulled the top over her head. Warm hands trailed up her arms and cupped her cheeks; placing light kisses on the lips. Regina let her lips trail down the blonde's neck before sucking down on the pulse point, her hands searching down, gracing over peaky mounds.

Their lips met again and Emma started to push the brunette towards the bed and smiled when Regina hit the bedside with her legs. She heard Regina say her name as her hands started to pull the soft silk fabric. "Emma?"

"Mmm?" Her fingers grabbed the nighty and she slowly started to pull it upwards, revealing more and more bare skin the further up she pulled it. She felt warm hands over her own, telling her to stop the movement. She looked into brown eyes and felt her heart beating faster. "It's okay, Regina." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "It's okay to feel."

There was a light sigh coming from Regina and she felt hands being removed from her own, telling her to continue her actions. "I want to." Regina said and softly stroked a pale cheek with the back of her finger. "I want to-" She placed a light kiss on Emma's lips. "-Feel you."

The words caused the blonde to eagerly kiss her back and she pulled the silk fabric over the woman's head and threw it away. She admiringly looked down Regina's body before she started to kiss the woman's neck, nibbling her way up to meet red plump lips. Their bodies pressed against each other and moments later, Regina felt the bed sheets against her back. Her arms reached around Emma's waist, pulling her closer and their foreheads touched, lips met and tongues savoring the taste of each other. Their legs entwined and Emma straddled the woman, looking down in brown orbs. "Gosh, you're beautiful." She said before leaning in, catching Regina's lips with her own.

The rest of their garments were soon removed and as hands touched and explored, the air was filled with something that felt like electricity. Emma looked down at the woman gazing up at her and noticed the same faint trace of purple in the brown eyes as she'd seen earlier that day. They sparkled up at Emma and she leaned in to kiss Regina again. A hand slowly wandered down tanned skin and the brunette closed her eyes and bucked her hips, succumbing to the woman on top.

The atmosphere in the room changed, magic crackling through the air, cheering the women on. It was intense, like firework, the touches sent jolts through their bodies and blood pumped faster through their veins. Regina's eyes were closed, hands tangling in blonde hair, eagerly encouraging the other woman's actions on. The feelings were unbearable, and Regina felt tears stung behind her eyelids. She felt happy and ecstatic yet vulnerable and scared. She felt wanted and needed but most of all she felt loved. The rush was so high she wanted to scream but the air was so thick with heat, she could feel it burn down her throat and it left the scream silent. A fiery kiss met her lips and she dug her fingernails into pale skin, causing Emma to gasp.

Emma's emerald green eyes pierced deep into her soul and they both felt it right then and there. This was magic. As much as Regina wanted to laugh at the cliché, she didn't. Instead she kissed Emma again and once again the spark between them was there. They broke apart and Emma lied down beside the brunette, happily smiling. Regina placed her head in the crook of Emma's neck. She could hear the heartbeat go down to normal pace and she smiled. She gently placed her hand over the woman's heart and Emma placed her hand on top and interlaced their fingers. Nothing was said for no words were needed. Her eyelids became heavy and she buried her head deeper into the blonde's neck. She felt a light kiss being placed on the top of her head and she reminded herself that love wasn't weakness. It was strength.

* * *

**That would've been a fab ending! I promise not to wait long until next chapter. **

**Please let me know in a review if you would like to see more of the Mills-Swan family in the future time, cause right now I'm not planning on writing that. I was thinking of one shots? Let me know! Leave a review before you go, thanks! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, you are great!  
A clarification before you read: It's the month of April in the fic.  
****Here's some SwanQueen feels for you. Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Emma's eyes slowly flickered, adjusting to the morning light seeping in through the bedroom window. The drapes were open and she could see the light blue sky. She pulled the white duvet closer to her face and turned around to the side. The lightly tanned naked back of the mayor caught her sight and she smiled as her eyes wandered down the curves of the body, a proof that last night hadn't been a dream. She moved herself closer and placed a light hand on the naked hip of the brunette and instantly felt the warmth of their bodies pressed together. She nuzzled her head into brown hair and took a deep breath, taking in a sweet scent of apples. Feeling the brunette's body starting to wake up, she caressed it with her hand, lightly gracing her fingers up the spine. She smiled as she looked into brown eyes and her heart skipped a beat when Regina smiled back at her and turned around to face her.

"Hey." Emma said softly and smiled.

"Hello yourself." Regina's eyes wandered down the blonde's body and she smiled contently. "Never thought the sheriff would end up naked in my bed."

"Technically you've already had the sheriff naked in your bed." Emma smirked and received a playful slap on her arm.

"Not the same." Regina leaned in for a kiss but stopped herself when she noticed that Emma was staring at her. "What is it?"

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look right now." Regina felt blood flush to her cheeks and she laughed nervously. "I mean it, Regina."

"I'm newly awake, naked and no make up."

"Mm, I know." Emma started to kiss Regina's neck. "I love it. With emphasis on naked." Her kisses became more eager and she felt hands fumbling in her hair. Her right hand moved down slender arms and down the side of Regina's body, pulling herself closer to Regina, kissing her lips. She felt that same spark that was there yesterday, that intense, warm feeling rushed through Emma's body, sending jolts through her veins.

Feeling the need growing stronger, she entwined her legs with Regina's. Her heartbeat instantly started to beat faster when they locked tongues with each other, deepening their kiss and she moaned, savoring the taste of the brunette. They both panted when they broke apart, staring into each others eyes.

"Regina?" She looked into brown orbs. "Last night, did you notice anything different?"

Regina frowned before she smiled. "Well, you and me together are quite different."

"No," Emma laughingly shook her head. "With my eyes?"

"You're eyes weren't exactly looking into mine the entire time dear, and my mind where elsewhere. Emma, what is this about?"

"Yours were purple."

"What?" Regina slowly sat up and gave Emma a slightly confused look.

"It was strange, but something about them pulled me in even more. I felt alive last night, you made me feel," Emma sat up next to Regina and pulled her close. "I can't put words on it." She smiled softly and gave the brunette a light peck on the lips. "I'm sure it was nothing, Regina."

"My magic's back."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It decided to come back completely when we were having sex."

"What can I say, I'm the savior," Emma grinned and Regina gave her a serious look. "Wait, you think it means something?"

"I don't know."

"You know what Rose said."

"True love."

"True love just appears like that? Poof, out of the blue?"

"No," Regina laughed. "True love is destined to be, long before neither part knows it. Sometimes it takes longer for one another to figure it out, but when you do, true love is powerful. We saved Rose together; your touch brought my magic back. It makes sense." Regina shook her head. "I never thought it would be you."

"I've always felt drawn to you. I just thought it was your hot body and those powerful well fitted dresses, not true love," Emma smiled and intertwined her fingers with Regina's. "We'll get through this together."

Emma received a genuine smile before the brunette pulled away from her, grabbing the duvet as she got out of the bed, looking around the bedroom. "Where are my clothes?"

"Everywhere." Emma smiled mischievously and Regina threw the duvet around her body, leaving the younger woman naked in bed.

"Hey," The blonde burst out and flung her legs over the edge of the bed. "What do you need the covers for anyway? I've already seen you naked."

Regina picked up a piece of white fabric from the floor, something that looked like the tank top that Emma had on yesterday. She threw it at the blonde and walked towards the closet.

"You're such a prude." Emma muttered, pulling the top over her head. Out of nowhere she got hit in the head by the duvet and bafflingly watched the bare back of the mayor disappear around the corner. She quickly followed and peeked around the corner into the walk-in closet, smiling as she admiringly watched the brunette putting her underwear on.

"You know," Emma started, stepping into the closet. "I could get used to this."

Regina smiled and pulled a dress from a hanger, slowly putting it on, knowing she was being watched. She closed the distance between them, putting her hands on Emma's hips and felt the blonde tense up. Her hands moved downwards, gently caressing bare skin, touching toned thighs. She leaned forward, smirking as Emma swallowed heavily. "I could get used to this too." She said seductively.

"Me without underwear?"

"That too." She broke apart and walked away before Emma had the time to push their mouths together, leaving the blonde dumbfounded in the wardrobe. "Put some pants on, dear. Henry and Rose will be up soon and we don't want them finding you half naked in my bedroom."

"My pants are in the guest room."

"That's not my problem, is it?" Regina started to walk towards the closed bedroom door.

"Oh, c'mon Regina! That's mean."

"That's for calling me a prude."

Emma ran her hands through her hair, her eyes hastily scanned over the bedroom floor searching for her underwear before she hurried back into the closet and came back out wearing a pair of black silky underwear.

"_My_ underwear, Miss Swan?" Regina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emma put her hands on her hips and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "You don't give me much of a choice, I can't go out in the hall naked."

"I'll go and make sure the children doesn't see you. However, I don't think they would be bothered, especially Rose, who tried so hard to push us together."

"Well, she succeeded." Emma laughed.

"Indeed she did."

"Look," Emma started as she walked closer towards Regina. "I know you're not used to people being nice to you, but last night wasn't a one time thing. I want to be with you, Regina. But please don't push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away." The older woman frowned.

"Not right now, no, but can't we just be honest with each other? Because if this relationship is going to work, we need to trust each other."

"I trust you, Emma. Otherwise last night wouldn't had happened."

"Don't get defensive, please. I'm just saying, in order for you and me to work, for us to be a family with Henry, we need to be honest. No more lies."

"No more lies." Regina repeated and gazed into green eyes, smiling as Emma leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes when she felt lips against hers and her hands grasped the backside of the blonde's tank top.

The kiss brought a warm feeling and she could still feel that spark between them but this time the feeling wasn't new, it was familiar, something she desperately wanted to feel over again. It deepened the kiss between them, fervently encouraging them on.

She instantly missed Emma's lips against her own when they broke apart and she sighed happily as she leaned her forehead against Emma's. "Emma, I…" She stuttered and the younger woman bore her emerald greens into her brown ones.

"I know, Regina."

They smiled towards each other before Regina placed her hand on the door handle. "There still remains one problem."

"And what's that?"

Regina opened the door to the bedroom and took one step out into the hallway, smiling mischievously as she glanced over her shoulder. "Telling your parents."

* * *

Emma heard loud voices coming from the kitchen as she came down the stairs and she smiled hearing Henry's laughter. She hadn't heard him laugh in a long time; in fact she couldn't recall seeing him smiling genuinely since that day she invited Regina to the diner on the occasion of hers and Mary Margaret's return to Storybrooke.

Henry was leaning against the kitchen counter watching his sister standing in front of the stove. He laughed as Rose grabbed the pan and grinned at him. "You'll fail sis."

"No, I won't." Rose said confidently, focusing on the two pancakes in the pan as she held it steadily with both her hands.

"Hurry before mom comes back."

Rose swiftly tossed the pancakes in the air and caught one of them in the pan, the other one landed flat on the ground right in front of Henry's feet. She put the pan back on the stove and started to laugh hysterically.

Henry laughed and pointed his finger at his sister. "I told you, you would fail!"

"I caught one of them, didn't I?"

"It doesn't count." Henry mockingly grimaced towards her.

"It does, you never said I had to catch both of them." She reached down to the floor and threw the pancake in the trash. "Besides you distracted me."

"Sounds like someone is a bad competitor." Emma grinned and walked towards them. She felt the smell of pancakes and her stomach instantly made a small noise.

"Hungry?" Rose smiled. "You could eat the pancake we threw in the trash."

"You're such a nice person, Rose." Emma laughingly poked the girl's shoulder. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning, Ma." Henry grinned and looked up on her. "Rose and I made pancakes."

"Pfft, you barely helped." Rose let out.

"Did too."

"Okay, kids, enough. I'm sure you both contributed." Emma glanced at the plate of pancakes, her mouth watering. "They smell great."

"Mom's setting the table, so we'll eat soon."

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you've seen Regina this morning." Emma said and watched Rose grab the plate with pancakes.

"Henry, grab the maple syrup." Rose told her brother and he nodded his head, grabbing the plastic bottle from that was standing on the counter and disappeared out in the dining area.

"So you haven't seen her already?"

"No, I just woke up." Emma squirmed where she stood and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure you did." Rose smirked.

"Why would I ask otherwise?"

"You know, I occasionally think that I've inherited your superpower."

"There's no such things as superpowers." Emma looked up and saw Regina standing in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow surprisingly and smiled, taking in the brunette's presence. Her brown eyes were now softly framed with makeup, the ever so red lips were a shade darker and instantly attracted Emma's eyesight.

"There is." She countered. "I've used it on you many times, Regina."

"Have you now?" The older woman smirked. "May I ask when was the first time you used it on me?"

"My second day in Storybrooke."

Regina seemed to be unmoved by the reply and turned her attention to Rose "Rose, you can put those pancakes on the dinner table and sit down with your brother." The teen girl quickly exchanged looks with Emma before walking out of the kitchen. "So," Regina started and opened a kitchen cabinet, grabbing two coffee cups. "What did you ask me?"

Emma's eyes were fixed elsewhere and she looked up. "Huh?"

"When you used your superpower, what did you ask me?" The blonde watched Regina pour coffee into the cups and received a questionable look. "Well?"

"If you loved him. Henry."

"Did I lie to you when I answered?"

Emma received one coffee cup in her hand and she met Regina's eyes. "No."

"He's my son, of course I love him."

"I never said you didn't. I know you do." Emma took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "You know how I drink my coffee?"

"Yes, dear." Regina started to walk out of the kitchen.

"How?"

"Let's call it a superpower." Regina laughed lightly and entered the dining room where Henry was pouring maple syrup on to his pancakes. "Henry, that's enough." She said and sat down. "I don't want you on a sugar rush before the day has even started."

The boy grinned contently and took a bite of his breakfast. "Sit down, Ma." He called out to Emma and she sat down next to Regina.

She carefully glanced over the table, watching her son and daughter contently eat their pancakes, wondering if they had any idea that she hadn't slept in the guest bedroom as she stated but spent the night in their mother's bed. She was awakened from her thought when Regina pushed the plates with pancakes towards her.

"Not hungry, dear?" The brunette asked.

"Starving." She replied and dug her fork into two pancakes and put them on her plate.

"Did you sleep good, Ma?" Rose smilingly passed her the maple syrup.

"Yes, Rosie, I did. How about you, did you get some sleep in that fort of yours?"

"Henry insisted on kicking me in his sleep." The girl quickly glanced at her brother who grimaced back at her. "So I slept in his bed."

"I slept in the fort all night. Until Rose woke me up."

"Why'd you wake him up?" Emma asked between bites.

"I wanted to make everyone breakfast. These are my special pancakes."

"And I helped." Henry butted in.

"No you didn't, you only put the butter in the pan."

"What's special with these pancakes?" Emma asked and scanned the piece of pancake she had on her fork. "I mean, other than they're delicious."

"I put cinnamon and nutmeg in it."

"How did you get them so fluffy? I fail at making pancakes."

"You fail at everything you cook, Ma." Rose giggled, causing Regina to suppress a laugh.

"Hey, kid, want me to ground you?"

"Emma, you can't ground our daughter for telling the truth."

Emma bafflingly looked at the brunette sitting to her left. "You're supposed to back me up, Regina."

"Not if you're wrong. You can't cook."

"Thank God you'll be my domestic housewife in the future." Emma winked and took another bite of her food.

"Excuse me?" Regina put her silverware down on the table, questioningly glaring at the blonde. "I am not a housewife, nor will I ever be. I like to cook and tend to my home but I also work very hard. If you like the idea of being married to a housewife, you have to marry someone else."

"I think it's a little too soon to be talking about marriage."

Regina scoffed at the younger woman's words. "We've already stated that we have true love."

"Wait, true love?" Henry questioned with a frown on his face and stared at them both. "You really are in love? I just got used to you being friends."

"Oh, Henry, they are a little bit more than friends." Rose smirked.

"Rose!" Both women burst out at the same time, causing the girl to laugh.

"Don't deny it moms."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said innocently.

"Yeah right."

Emma watched her daughter roll her eyes. "What exactly would we be denying here?" She asked curiously.

"I think you now." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"Ok, kid. Don't know where you're going here."

"Let's just say, the bed in the guest room was empty."

Emma glared on her daughter and kicked her leg under the table. "Ouch Ma, very mature of you. That just confirmed my suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Henry asked and looked up.

"Nothing." Regina and Emma replied in unison and he gave them a questionable look before shrugging his shoulders, turning his attention back to his plate.

"Rose, dear, Emma and I are just friends." Regina assured and reached for her cup of coffee. "We are not quite sure yet how to work this whole 'true love' out, but we are hopeful."

"You have to work it out, or I won't have a sister!" Henry looked pleadingly at his mothers. "I want to be a big brother."

"Okay," Emma put her elbows up on the table and leaned forward, "the more you two push this, the more time it will take. Stop interfering in grown ups business. The fact that Rose is sitting here is a proof you'll be a big brother someday, Henry. But a baby sister is not going to arrive faster just because you two nag about Regina and me dating or getting married. Can you two bare with us, trust us when we say we will work it out?" The two children nodded their heads in understanding. "Good."

"You should go on a date." Henry said and stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Henry," Emma shook her head. "what did I just say?"

"You should." Rose agreed.

"Regina, tell your children to stop."

"My children? So they're just mine when they misbehave?"

"Well, I think you're better at scolding them than me."

"Thank you, dear." Regina said with sarcasm in her voice. "Let me be the nag."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." Regina glared at the blonde.

"I didn't, I swear."

"Guess it's my messed up soul again and all those years doing evil things."

"C'mon Regina, I didn't mean it like that." Emma put her hand on the brunette's arm and looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry."

Regina shockingly looked down on the hand on her arms, easing up at the touch. "No need to apologize."

"I've missed this." Rose said and sighed.

"Your mom and I bickering?" Emma removed her hand from Regina and looked at the girl's saddened face.

"Yes, my family. I don't have that anymore. That's why I don't want to go back."

"You have no choice, dear." Regina looked at her daughter. "We don't know what your presence here does to the future. I'd love for you to stay Rose, but I'm afraid you can't."

"But mom," Rose started but her mother stayed put.

"You have no say in this, Rose."

The teen girl turned her attention to Emma. "Ma, you want me to stay right?"

"I'd love to." Emma said and ignored the glare from the woman to her left. "But you can't."

Rose let out a frustrated sound before getting up from her seat. She threw her napkin on the table in a protesting manner and started to walk away. Although she understood the reasons why she couldn't stay, she couldn't help her tears from falling down her cheeks as she headed out in the foyer, angrily kicking the steps of the stairway. She managed to take three steps before she sat down in the stairs and leaned her head against the bannisters, letting her tears freely fall down her face.

It wasn't long before Regina walked out in the foyer and sat down next to her, putting her arms around her daughter, letting her cry against her shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry but you can't stay." She stroked Rose's hair causing the girl to let out a sob.

"I know."

"It's hard for me too, but there's no need to cry. You've gained some lovely memories here, you helped get your mothers together, and Henry adores you."

"But if you're still dead when I go back, it's like losing you all over again. I can't deal with that. Not when Ma is ignoring me, I don't want to go back."

"Why do you think Emma ignoring you?"

"She's been locked up in her bedroom, sobbing away. I get it, she lost you, but I lost you too. I don't feel better with her blaming me for your death."

"I'm very certain she doesn't."

"She told me specifically."

Regina stopped leaning against the girl and looked down on her daughter. "What do you mean, specifically? She told you that my death was your fault?" Rose nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. Regina abruptly got up from the stairs and stared at the crying girl. "Emma!" She yelled out with such force in her voice that Rose flinched at the sound of it. "Miss Swan, get your sorry ass in here or so help me God." Regina roared angrily into the dining room.

The blonde appeared in the foyer, looking slightly confused. "You called, your majesty?" She smirked.

"Don't." Regina snapped. "Our daughter just told me that you blamed her for my death."

"No, no, no. Future me, maybe, but not me." Emma shook her head. "Here's the thing, we've already talked about this. I thought we were fine, Rose."

"Does she look fine to you, Miss Swan?"

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me." Emma said and glared at the brunette. "Maybe we didn't talk about it thoroughly."

"Well, _Emma_, I suggest you do. Or there will be consequences." Regina gave a spiteful stare and the blonde sat down next to Rose in the stairway.

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry for whatever I said. I'm not that Emma yet but I'm really sorry for whatever pain this has caused you."

"It's bad enough mom died but you just made it worse."

"I'm sorry. Is this about what I said in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"What happened at the hospital?" Regina asked and the blonde gave her an irritated look. "I'm entitled to know since this regards our daughter." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just something I apparently said after your death." Emma explained.

"Apparently?" Rose stared angrily at her mother. "Are you calling me a liar? Do you think I would sit here crying and be pissed at you if I made it all up? Use your superpower and see if I'm lying."

"Calm down, kid. I just want the whole story okay?"

"What story?" Henry came out of the dining are and looked at the company with confusion when he noticed his sister crying on the stairs.

"Henry, go to your room." Regina told him and he opened his mouth to protest but shut his jaw when he glanced at his mother's harsh expression. He quickly hurried up the stairs and disappeared at the top floor.

"Henry drove me to the hospital, he was the one comforting me. You were talking to the doctors about mom, you wanted to see her so Henry and I waited for you to come back," Rose sniffed. "You were so devastated and you looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew she was gone, that it wasn't a dream. She was really dead." She cried and Emma wrapped her arms around her but Rose pulled away. "And you said 'Rose what have you done' like it was my fault! I haven't even thought about that until you said it, now all that's I've thought about for a week, that if I hadn't sneaked out, she'd still be alive."

"Rose," Emma tried but was cut off.

"You almost collapsed after that. It was the hardest thing for me to see; I've never seen you like that, so broken down. I guess that's what happens when you lose the people you love the most." Rose said and stared out in empty space, tears still welling up in her eyes. "Gramps told me not to see her, to see you." She looked at Regina. "But I did it anyway, grandma went with me. I just wanted to say goodbye, to see you again. You looked so peaceful, like you were sleeping. And it was my entire fault. If I go back and you're still dead, I can't deal with that again. That's why I don't want to go back, because you're alive here mom."

Regina looked at her daughter with teary eyes, watching Rose get up from the stairs to walk towards her. She embraced the girl and let her cry against her chest.

Emma followed the girl with her eyes and she felt the urge to cry as well, but didn't. She silently cursed herself, thinking that losing Regina must be the worst scenario ever for her future self, but it didn't justify her behavior against her daughter. Could she really be so in love with Regina that nothing else mattered?

Her heart fluttered at the thought of her and Regina together, raising Henry, having a baby, a baby who would grow up to become this 16 year old girl, who now hated her for her actions, and Emma didn't blame Rose for it. Was she so caught up in her own heartbreak and sorrow that she forgot she had to take care of her daughter?

She had a lump in her throat as she got up and slowly approached the crying girl. "There's no excuse in the world for what I did and I'm mad at myself for causing this. I never meant to hurt you, I was selfish and so rapt up in my own grief, and I said things I shouldn't have." She said with sorrow and the crying girl slowly turned around. "And I will write future Emma a letter telling her that her daughter needs her, telling her that if she doesn't apologize and pull herself together, I will time travel there and kick her sorry ass, because that's not how you treat family, no matter how upset or mad you are, you don't say those kind of things."

Emma glanced into teary green eyes and reached out her hand but before she had even gotten close to touch Rose, she had already thrown her arms around her. Hugging her daughter tight, Emma exchanged glances with Regina who softly smiled at her. "I'm so sorry Rose." She said sincerely and pulled the girl back, looking into her eyes. "Will you accept my apology?"

"Okay." Rose gave the blonde another hug. "If you kick future Emma's ass, will you hurt yourself too?"

Emma laughed at the question. "I hope not cause I want to kick it hard."

"I have to go back, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so. I mean if you stay and future you comes along, we will have two Roses."

"You mean one is enough?"

"I love you, kid, but one is enough, although I kinda like the thought of having more." Emma smiled.

"I don't want siblings, I'm happy with just Henry." Rose made clear and Emma shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Rose," Regina said and got the attention. "We need to figure out your spell."

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

"No." Regina answered and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "We'll do it today."

"Can I help?" Henry's voice chimed from the top of the staircase and everyone watched him hop down a few steps.

"How long have you been standing there?" Emma asked and watched her son stride down the stairs.

"Long enough." He grinned. "Could you film yourself kicking your own butt?"

"Henry." Regina let out. "Eavesdropping is not polite."

"I just wanted to know. You never tell me anything because you don't think I can handle it but I can." He defended himself. "I think Emma needs to make it up to Rose for saying that." He added, receiving a questionable look from his mothers.

"And what is your suggestion?" Emma asked.

"You should take mom out on a date."

Emma almost choked on air when she heard the boy. She carefully glanced at the older woman next to her and she looked equally surprised. "A date?"

"Yeah, you're each other's true love. You need to go out on a date." Henry explained and smiled at the two women.

"What did I say at the dinner table kid? No interfering."

"C'mon Ma, do it for Henry and me." Rose looked at her with puppy eyes.

"You two," Emma laughed. "Can you imagine you and me on a date Regina?" She chuckled nervously, glancing at the brunette who, to her surprise, didn't laugh with her.

"Matter of fact, I can."

"Are you saying you want to go out on a date with me?"

"You have to ask properly, dear."

"Uh… of course, but in front of the kids?" Emma glanced at Regina who looked at her with a serious face. "Okay." She took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Regina, would you like to go out with me?

"Yes, Emma, I would like to go out with you." Regina answered with a smile.

"Oh my God." Rose squealed excitingly. "Our moms are going out on a date!" She high fived her brother and they both laughed.

"Alright, kids." Emma said with a small blush on her face. "Calm down."

"Where are you taking her?" Henry asked. "I can help you get the flowers. We can all it Operation Penguin or something!"

"Penguin? Why?" Rose asked.

"Because once penguins found their partner they mate for life. Just like true loves."

"Dolphins do that as well."

"No they don't."

"Okay, there is no need for calling mine and Regina's date Operation Happy Feet or whatever. We can manage a date without you guys helping."

Henry and Rose's faces saddened a little before they walked up the stairs, happily discussing what color Emma's leather jacket would be at their date.

"What time will you pick me up?" Regina asked.

"Uh... pick you up?"

"It is a date, Emma. Let's do it properly."

"Is 7 too early?"

"7 o'clock will be perfect." Regina smiled, taking one step forward. "I must say you handled the situation very well, with Rose."

"I did my best. I'm not happy with future me for making our kid feel guilty." She said and frowned. "To be honest, I'm not happy with you dying on me either."

"I'm sorry dear, is there any way I could make it up to you?" The brunette smirked and took another step forward.

"There is." Emma smiled and moved closer, looking deep into brown eyes that shined back at her. The red lips were spread in a smile and Emma leaned forward to capture them with her own but the brunette avoided them, causing Emma's kiss to land on Regina's cheek. "Tonight." Regina whispered seductively in the blonde's ear before pulling away.

Emma watched her walk up the stairs, checking the woman in from top to toe as she did. "See you at 7 tonight." She called out after her and Regina smiled over her shoulder.

* * *

Emma had worked down the police station the rest of the day, taking care of the problem with Greg Mendel, who currently was recovering his battle wounds in the hospital. She had avoided to talk anything else but business with her father and she knew he wanted to ask about her spending the night at Regina's house, but she had firmly explained that she only stayed over so that she could be close to Henry and Rose.

At lunchtime, her mother had brought lunch to the station, and Emma avoided the subject by talking about Rose and Henry building a fort and making pancakes for breakfast. She had wanted to ask the raven-haired woman for advice regarding her date with Regina, but hesitated every time she had found a good opening in her mother's conversation with David. She almost grimaced over how cliché the two of them acted with each other, so blissful and in love. When David had started to feed his wife with the dessert, Emma had excused herself and locked herself up in her office, occasionally glancing at the pair through the glass door, wondering if that behavior was anything near how she and Regina was going to act in the future but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

She had spoken to Rose on the phone regarding the date and apparently her daughter had set up the location for the date, she just needed to take Regina to the address after she had picked her up. Emma was more nervous over her children's interferences than the actual date and she smiled hearing how eager Henry was over the whole 'Operation Penguin', which he still insisted on calling it, even though Emma had begged him to stop.

The closer the time got to 7pm, the more anxious Emma became. She had left the station in time to get back to her apartment to get ready. Her parents had glanced at her suspiciously when she said she was going to eat dinner at Regina's house and when Snow had asked if she would come back home later she had lied and said that Rose was having nightmares since yesterday when the girl had died and that Emma, as her mother, preferred to look after her kid, making sure that she was fine. When she finally left the apartment she had avoided Snow's calls after her as she fled down the stairway and out from the building.

She was now sitting in her car in front of Regina's house, nervously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing down on the one single rose she had picked out herself from the florist earlier. A knock on the window on the car door caused her to jump and she quickly smiled when she realized who it was. She got out of the car and received a big hug from her son, who looked at her with a big grin on his face. "Hey kid."

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked and she nodded her head in response.

"You went with the blue leather jacket like I told you?" Rose said as she walked up to the car. "You look great."

"Thanks Rosie." Emma smiled nervously. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a green semi see-through top that made her eyes look dark forest green. She wore light makeup that enhanced her natural beauty.

"Mom will love it. Especially your hair." Rose smiled.

Emma ran her hand through long blonde princess curls. "I haven't had my hair like this in a while. The straightener has been my best friend." She laughed.

"It looks great." Rose reassured. "We have managed to persuade mom to let you drive her in your car. She said something about that the bug should've been demolished years ago, but you are the one picking her up so she's got no choice."

"And we had to promise to go to bed at 10pm." Henry butted in.

"I think we'll be home before that."

"You never know." Rose said and chuckled. "You'll be fine Ma. You ready?"

Emma responded by nodding her head. "She knows I'm out here talking to you?"

"She's too nervous getting ready. She'll never know." Henry grinned.

Emma reached inside the car and grabbed the red rose and her son glanced at it.

"Just one rose?"

"Three roses means I love you, one means I like you." Rose explained quickly.

"Like Valentine's Day?" Henry asked. "You can pretend it's Valentine's Day."

"That was two months ago, kid." Emma said. "Besides, roses are the most meaningful flowers of all. It's simple yet beautiful, and could mean different things."

"Like what?"

"Passion, love, romance."

Henry frowned his head and looked at her seriously. "Sounds like Valentine's Day to me. You should give her a card too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's just a date."

"I know, it's just that, mom's always been alone on that day. Her only cards were from me and now she can finally have them from someone else."

"How about I save the card for the actual Valentine's day?"

"Sure." Henry said excitingly. "You don't have time for a card anyways. It's almost 7 and mom doesn't like when you're late."

"Let's go then. You two go ahead."

She watched as they disappeared down the front yard and opened the front door. Henry gave her two thumbs up before he closed the door.

Emma slowly walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and the view of the brunette woman standing in the doorway took her breath away. Regina was wearing a well-fitted black dress that curved her body tightly, showing off her every asset. The neckline was deep but not revealing and Emma's eyes momentarily lingered at the mayor's décolletage. "Hi," Emma said and smiled softly. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Regina said and curled her lips into a smile that showed of her pearly whites. "I presume you have talked to our children?" She asked and motioned for Emma to step inside.

"Yes." The blonde answered and stepped inside. "I trust them but can't help to feel a little worried."

"Don't say that, you're making me even more worried."

"Oh, don't be. I have things under control." Emma reassured and noticed that Regina was admiring her curls so she silently thanked Rose for the recommendation. She held out the red rose in front of the older woman. "For you."

"Thank you, roses are my favorite." Regina said and took the flower in her hands, gently smelling it.

"Henry insisted that this was our Valentine's Day." Emma chuckled lightly.

"That was two months ago, however did he think of that?"

"Because I only had one rose."

"Well then, happy Valentine's Day, Emma." Regina laughed lightheartedly. "I'll go put this in water and then we'll leave."

Emma smiled as she watched the brunette's hair bounce when she walked away. She quickly moved towards the stairway and glanced up, expecting to find two familiar faces there but the stairs and top floor seemed to be empty.

"Looking for someone?" Regina asked curiously.

"I thought I heard our kids."

"Oh, I told them to stay in their rooms."

"And they actually listened? Wow."

"Well, I am better at scolding them than you." Regina joked and laughed.

The blonde joined the laughter. "They've helped a lot, I thought they would eavesdrop on us."

"I suppose they told you roses were my favorite flower?"

"Yes, but I kinda had my guesses."

"Because we named our daughter Rose?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "I named our daughter Rose."

Regina suppressed her laughter. "Impossible."

"Why? Rose told me the story about how we picked her name. I suggested the name because on our first Valentine's Day, I gave you a single rose and after that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh. I guess we have to wait a year for that."

"No." Emma said, taking one step forward. "I already know."

"You-you do?" Regina stuttered and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"There's just something about you that is so captivating, Regina. I can't help it, but after this week, which has been a rollercoaster, I know. Maybe I'm not certain, well, I am, and actually, I haven't been sure about many things in my life, but this, you and me, I'm sure of." She pulled Regina close and smiled as she looked into brown orbs and swore they were a little glossy. "After last night, I'm more sure than ever that I want you."

"Emma our date haven't even started yet."

"I know. I just had to tell you. We agreed to be honest with each other, this is me being honest."

Regina stared at the other woman for a while before pulling her in for a kiss and Emma passionately kissed her back. She felt a pang in her chest as she did, felt that familiar spark reappear as she slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, savoring the taste of the woman who just confessed her feelings for her. Regina felt happy, felt alive and felt that familiar warm feeling building up. She broke their kiss and looked into dark green eyes. "I like our first Valentine's Day." She said, her voice seductively low. Emma's lips curled into a small smile and she chuckled deep in her throat. Suddenly, something hit her and she frowned worryingly. "Emma?"

"No," Emma broke away from their embrace. "It can't be."

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"_This_ is our first Valentine's Day." She shook her head. "Next year... I can't believe this."

"Emma, you're starting to scare me." Regina reached out for the younger woman. "What is it?"

"Last night, your eyes, they we purple, magic."

"I haven't figured out what that means yet."

"Magic, Regina!" Emma hastily paced towards the stairs. "Rose!" She yelled out. "Get down here!"

Regina stood and stared out into the empty space. She quickly went through last night's event in her head but couldn't think of what Emma was freaking out over. She had however felt the magic, the tension it had caused in the room and how it had flowed through her veins, making her feel connected to Emma, making her feel loved.

"Rose!" The blonde shouted again.

"What?" The girl's voice sounded from the upper floor and she started to walk down the stairs. "Haven't you left yet?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I need you to tell me something."

"Okay." The teen girl answered hesitatingly, uncertain of her mother's intention.

"You're the product of true love, right?"

"Correct."

"When is your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me. When's your birthday? Emma stared at the girl who confusingly looked at her mother, then down in the foyer to meet her other mother's gaze.

Regina gasped for air as soon as it hit her why Emma was asking this question. "No, that's impossible." She said and looked up at Emma. "It can't be."

Emma swallowed hard, her eyes wandered back and forth between her daughter and Regina. "Answer the question."

"It's in the winter."

Emma sighed and walked up the stairs, standing face to face with the brown-haired girl. "Rose, when's your birthday."

"January 31st."

Emma quickly did the math in her head and shook her head. "Fuck." She let out.

Regina had walked up the stairs, standing right next to Emma. "What year, Rose?"

The girl struggled to look them in the eyes, causing Regina to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, tell us when your birthday is."

"January 31st 2014."

The two women stared at each other in shock and the blonde's eyes wandered down Regina's body before staring into worried brown orbs. She slowly opened her mouth to speak; realizing that the words she was about to speak only would confirm what they already knew. "You're pregnant."

Regina trailed one hand up to her stomach; the hand lightly trembling as she placed it there and Emma grabbed the handrail trying to keep herself standing up, feeling the blood disappearing from her head. The mix of emotions were barely manageable and she closed her eyes as she felt her knees weakened before they finally caved.

* * *

**You'll get the consequence of this revelation in the next chapter. And perhaps a date ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for every follow, favorite and review, I really appreciate it.**  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Emma was sitting down in the middle of the staircase; her back resting against the staircase banisters with her elbows on her crawled up knees, hands supporting her head as she stared at the black tight fabric covering Regina's stomach. She had nearly fainted but had managed to keep herself conscious, freaking out internally at the shocking realization.

"Ma," Her daughter called out but she didn't turn away her gaze from Regina's body. She blinked as she felt a light kick on her calf and awoke from the daze when a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face. She looked up and found Rose worryingly staring at her, "Ma," The girl snapped her fingers again. "Are you ok?"

"Clearly not." Regina stated.

"I-I-I'm not sure," Emma slowly stuttered. "This is a lot to take in."

"I didn't think you'll find out this soon."

Emma sighed heavily and shook her head in confusion. "You knew all along, kid."

"When my birthday is, yes."

Regina laughed at the remark and received a glare from the blonde. "I just thought we'd have some time together, you know." Emma said and got up from the floor. She looked at Regina, eyes wandering down her body and once again her gaze fixated on the brunette's stomach.

"You staring at my stomach is not going to make it grow big, Emma."

"Huh?" Emma looked up and found Regina questionably staring at her. "Sorry, but I can't believe this. I thought we'd fall in love and then have Rose in like a couple of years, not couple of months. Get married first, get used to being a family… you, Henry and me. I mean, we haven't even told my parents about us!" She rambled whilst looking at the brunette. "Hi mom and dad, I'm dating the evil queen and guess what, we're having a baby!"

"Emma, calm down, it will be alright."

"I am calm!" Emma yelled out. "I'm as calm as can be when one gets the news that you magically made a baby."

"Maybe we should sit down at the table and talk about this?" Regina suggested.

"Sure. Whatever."

Regina watched the blonde frustratingly hurry down the stairs before she turned around to look at her daughter. "I'm not sure you should join us considering the state Emma is in, I don't want her to burst out something stupid in your presence, and I'm sure she will. Can you stay up here and keep Henry away too?"

Rose nodded her head. "I knew she freaked when she found out but not like this."

"She just needs a moment to let it sink in." Regina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and stroked it in a calming manner. "I will call for you if we need you downstairs." She said smilingly.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems mom."

"Sweetheart, it's not a problem. This could explain why your time traveling went wrong but we'll talk about that later. But don't you ever think that you being here is a problem, okay?"

"Okay." Rose smiled. "I'll go re-build the fort with Henry now, he wrecked it before."

Regina watched her disappear down the hallway before she walked down the stairs. "Emma?" She called out and received an answer from the study. She found the blonde sitting down on the couch, resting her head in her hands. Sitting down in front of her, this situation felt familiar to the one they've first shared that night when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke. All that was missing were the drinks. Back then, the blonde's presence had caused an unpleasant almost threatening feeling but this was no longer the case. When Regina looked at the other woman, studied her worried slightly panicked face, she didn't feel hatred or anger at all. Maybe she was sure of it as well, of her and Emma being together, lasting.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked and smiled, thinking that she could've rephrased the question so it would've been about apple cider, but considering Emma's current state, this was clearly not the best time.

Green eyes looked up at her between blonde curls and Emma ran her hand through her hair, sighing out loud as she did. "No thanks."

"Please try not to panic in front of our daughter again."

"Oh fuck, I didn't make her feel unwanted, did I?"

"She apologized for causing a problem."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I just," Emma leaned back in the couch "I just got back on track with Henry, you know. Being his mother, sharing him with you, trying to do good and now I'm going to have another kid. Like this tiny person, I can't…"

"Emma, you're making this a bigger issue than it is."

"Am I? How can you be so calm, Regina? We're talking about you and me, having a baby. That we made from magic. How is that even possible?"

"Don't tell me I need to have _the talk_ with you?"

"Regina," Emma frustratingly threw her head back when she said the older woman's name. "A magic baby is different."

"Rose's been here for a couple of days and you think about this now?"

"I've been busy saving you and her from two magic-stealing maniacs, excuse me for not thinking about this before, but I didn't think this day would come so soon. We only had sex once!"

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Regina smirked.

"I know that, I've been pregnant you know."

"I'm so glad to know the details behind Henry's conceiving."

"You were going to hear it sooner or later."

"How you and Rumple's son had sex in the backseat of your bug and you getting knocked up? Spare me that story."

"It was not in the backseat of my car. I wouldn't have kept it if that was true." Emma said and shivered. "And stop trying to change the subject here, we were talking about you and me."

"I honestly don't get why you are upset, dear."

Emma annoyingly threw her hands out. "I'm not upset, Regina!"

"She says shouting."

"You're the one making me seem upset."

"Do not put this on me!" Regina snapped. "We're in this together. Five minutes ago you said you were sure you wanted to be with me. If you're going to back out, do it now. I've raised a child alone before and managed just fine so I can perfectly handle another one. But don't you dare be absent for ten years and then come crawling back saying she's your daughter and steal her away from me." The brunette's eyes were dark with rage. "Make your choice now, Emma Swan."

"I-I would never do that." The blonde stuttered. "I never said I would leave."

"It wouldn't be the first time you ran." Regina glared at the other woman, trying to calm herself down.

"No, I'm done doing that." Emma leaned forward. "That's the old me. We've both changed." She looked into brow orbs before she continued, "I would never run, please don't think that about me. I love you, I love Rose, and Henry, and I would never leave. I'm just freaking out, okay?"

Regina stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out a reply but nothing came out her mouth, which was slightly opened in shock at the realization of Emma's words. "Emma," She started and the younger woman smiled at her, "you just said that you love me."

Emma's face expression changed, her eyes widened as she remembered what she'd said. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. The darker woman stared at her shockingly as she with one swift movement made her way to the other couch. "And what do you think about that?"

Regina blinked her eyes in bewilderment. "I'm not sure." She answered with hesitation in her voice.

"You're not sure? C'mon Regina, it must make you feel something?"

"I'm happy."

Emma grabbed a pair of almost shaking hands in hers. "I'm happy you're happy."

"Emma, I-"

"You don't need to say it back, Regina. You're not ready, I get it, but that's okay."

"I want to."

"I know." Emma smiled and leaned closer Regina. "It's enough."

Regina brushed a lock of blonde hair from Emma's face and smiled. "Thank you. I've never met anyone quite like you Emma Swan."

"Is that a compliment? Because I'm not sure with you."

Regina lightly laughed. "It is. Are you calm now?"

"Yes, sorry I freaked."

"Some things never change with you."

"Also a compliment?" Emma ignored Regina's smirking face. "We can do this right?"

"The girl upstairs is a proof we can do it."

A smile spread across the blonde's entire face and she cupped Regina's chin. "We're having a baby."

"We are." Regina smiled and leaned closer to Emma, who lightly pressed her lips against red-colored lips. She closed her eyes and sighed into the blonde's mouth as they kissed. Her arms wrapped around the other woman's body, hands slipped under the blue leather and she relaxed into the kiss, into the gentle touch.

Emma slowly started to push the mayor down on the couch, trailing kisses down the neckline as she did and a small moan from the brown-haired woman sent chills down her spine. Her hands wandered down Regina's body, over the tight dress until her hands met bare skin, fingertips gracing over the thighs before they searched up under the black fabric. She felt the brunette's breath hitch as she did and smiled. "How about," She gave Regina a kiss on the lips "we finish this later?" The question caused Regina to open her eyes and she looked up at the blonde. "I'm still taking you out on a date."

"You put your hands up my dress and say let's finish this later?"

"Well… yes."

Regina sat up and laughed. "It's like I would've put my hands down your pants and then said the same thing."

"Well, we could finish this now, but the kids are upstairs." Emma watched as the other woman stood up and fixed her dress, brushing her hands over the fabric to remove the wrinkles from it.

"It's rude to stare, Emma." Regina started to walk out of the study. She stopped in the doorway and turned around slowly. "Are you coming?"

Emma opened her mouth to make a funny remark about the latter of Regina's words but laughed it off. Instead she got up and followed her out into the foyer. Her eyes stared hard at the older woman's lips that were being painted with red lipstick to fill in the color that had disappeared during the recent kissing. She licked her own lips as Regina finished the touch up and smacked her lips together. "Again with the staring, Emma."

"You're a beautiful woman, Regina. Get used to it."

Regina smiled and turned around, walking towards the blonde in a slow pace, her high heels clicking on the floor as she seductively closed in on Emma. She grabbed a hold on to the blue leather jacket, moving her hands upwards to fix the collar. "Oh, I'm not complaining, dear." She flirtatiously raised an eyebrow and noticed that Emma's eyes glimpsed down her neckline. "I thought you'd enjoy my front more than my back."

"I-I enjoy both." Emma stuttered and looked into dark eyes.

"How about," Regina leaned forward, making the distance between the two of them minimal, "you and I," she kissed Emma's cheek, "take this upstairs," she nibbled on the blonde's earlobe and felt hands fumbling down her back, "after our date." She quickly freed herself from Emma's hold and walked down the small stairs towards the door.

"You really are evil." Emma said where she stood, momentarily unable to move.

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina smirked.

"Is this were I get a chainsaw and cut down the rest of your tree?" Emma grinned.

"Do that and you will not live to see tomorrow."

"I don't care as long as I could spend the night in your bed."

Regina shook her head and laughed before glancing up the grand entrance foyer. "Should we tell them we're leaving?"

"Who?"

"Henry and Rose. Have you forgotten about them already?"

"No, of course not." Emma laughed, quickly paced up the small stairway and looked up the high ceiling. "Kids!" She shouted up the spiral staircase. "Your mom and I are leaving for our date now." There was no response and Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I think they've fallen asleep."

"No we haven't." Both women glanced up the ceiling and saw Rose and Henry peek over the top floor's handrail.

"There you are!" Emma exclaimed happily. "We're leaving now."

"Have fun moms." Henry smiled and waved over the railing.

"You ok, Ma?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Rosie, don't worry. Sorry I freaked."

"I'm kind of used to you freaking out so it's okay. You know the plan right?"

"I've got it under control. Operation Happy Feet is on."

"Penguin!" Henry shouted and corrected her.

Emma laughed and waved up towards them. "Be good."

"Call us if you need anything." Regina shouted over her shoulder and opened the front door. Emma followed her out and both children happily smiled at each other as they watched the door close.

* * *

Regina suspiciously glanced up the yellow façade of the large building, questioning the sheriff's motive of bringing her to Storybrooke town hall. When she first had gotten in the car, she was anticipated and excited to see where they were going and now she wasn't sure what to believe. The idea of a date in her office wasn't too appealing and not her vision of a romantic date but she reminded herself that this was Emma Swan. Her eyes roamed from the building to the woman in the driver's seat, who smiled at her.

"Wait," The blonde said and got out from the car. Regina watched her go around the cars front and smiled as the passenger seat's door opened. Her tight fitted dress made it rather difficult to get out of the car and she gratefully accepted Emma's helping hand.

"Is this your way of telling me I don't work hard enough at the mayor's office?" She asked and looked at the building.

"No, this is not what it looks like."

"Looks like the town hall."

"Regina, trust me."

Regina's eyebrows creased together suspiciously, "I trust you."

"So here's the thing," Emma started as they made their way into the building, "I wanted to take you out in public, but considering that the only ones who knows about us is our kids, and well, I think my parents have their suspicions but are to coy to actually confront me about it," She led Regina down the hallway on the first floor, "I had to think about another place. So Rose helped me, because she knows where I took you on our first date, seems like our situation was similar then, but she told me you loved it and I'm not going to lie Regina, sometimes you're one hard woman to please, not that it makes me like you any less, but Rose described it so great, I trust her."

She stopped in front of two large double doors and Regina instantly knew where the doors led. "I just hope you like it. The kids have been helping me set this up. They're amazing. Like you." Emma paused and glanced at the older woman, who smiled at her. She swiftly opened both doors and heard Regina gasp for air at the sight.

The town hall, usually empty without furniture except during town meetings, was now decorated with strands of light hanging across the room, giving the otherwise so gloom room a comfortable warm glow. Regina took one step into the hall and looked around, her jaw opened in shock at the sight of the table for two that was set up in front of the large white columns. Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette woman's waist, guiding her to the table where she let go so she could pull the chair out. She gestured her hand for Regina to sit down.

There was a small arrangement of red roses in the middle of the table with silver candlesticks at the side. Emma grabbed the box of matches lying on the table and lit the candles with slightly unsteady hands. "Do you like it?" She asked and looked around the room.

"Emma, I'm speechless." Regina looked up the ceiling, taking in the atmosphere. She recognized the bulbs on the strings from Miners Day and smiled when she saw another bouquet of roses next to the table.

"A little bird whispered that roses are your favorite." Emma brightly smiled and poured red wine into the glasses. She took her glass in one hand and gestured for Regina to do the same. "A toast," She started, raising her glass and Regina smilingly mirrored the motion, "to a new beginning."

"To a new beginning."

Regina took a sip of the dark-red liquor and smiled as she put the glass down. She almost froze in her movement after she had swallowed the wine.

"You didn't like the wine? I thought you would." Emma said with disappointment in her voice.

"No, it's not that. I'm pregnant, I can't have wine."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit, I forgot."

"Me too," Regina laughed lightly. "It's alright, I'll just have water." She said and Emma poured her a glass of water from the decanter that stood on the table.

"I won't get used to this until you're like five months pregnant and showing." The blonde joked, "or until I hold the baby in my arms."

Regina was still in shock over how the blonde and their children had managed to pull this off so she just smiled at the jokes. "I can't believe you did all of this. Are you sure you didn't use magic?" She asked laughingly and glanced at Emma with an astonished look.

"Ruby helped with the lights."

"I see. I assume Rose helped with the roses?"

"Yes, but I ordered them from the florist." Emma proudly said.

"And what's for dinner?"

"About that," The younger woman started, "I have a confession."

"We're going to eat different varieties of bear claws?"

Emma laughed. "No, what do you take me for? I can actually cook."

"Oh dear lord, we are having home-made bear claws." Regina joked.

"Would you let me finish talking? I can cook, but only one dish and no, it's not pop tarts," she made clear before she could receive a comment about it, "I make really good Bolognese."

"I'm surprised."

"When I was 20, I worked extra as a waitress at this Italian restaurant. One of the cooks insisted I learned how to make a good pasta sauce, but I always burned it, so the only thing I was actually good at was the Bolognese, don't ask me why." She smiled at the memory of the chef cursing at her in Italian for ruining his kitchen before she continued. "I've perfected the dish over the years and I wanted to cook it for you. However, I won't tell you my secret ingredient."  
Regina smiled and opened her mouth to speak but Emma spoke before she did. "No, Regina, it's not bear claws."

"I was going to say that I couldn't wait to taste it."

"Oh," Emma let out. "Let me go get it."

She arose from her seat, and quickly paced across the grand room, out through the double doors. A brief moment later, she reappeared with two plates in her hand. Emma placed one plate in front of Regina before she sat down, studying the woman across the table.

"It smells good, Emma."

"You sound surprised."

Regina laughed. "I am. All this time you've been hiding that you can cook."

"I can cook one thing, Regina."

"Still, this is better than all the crap you've been feeding Henry these past weeks." The brunette said with a grin on her face.

"I haven't fed him crap! He's been eating well and I thank Mary Margaret for that."

"So you didn't feed him at all, Snow White did? She did something good in her life then."

"Please, Regina. Don't you think it's about time you forgave her or something?"

Regina scoffed, ignoring the question as she grabbed the fork lying beside her plate. She caught a few spaghetti strands with it, twirling them in a tablespoon held in her other hand. She put the food in her mouth and let out a small sound in pleasure, slowly chewing the bite. "This," she started and prepared another bite, "is delicious."

Emma smiled contently and dug into her food. "If I ever see chef Russo again, I'll tell him that you approve. He'd be proud, because I started of useless in the kitchen." She laughed. "That's why I was a waitress, but I don't think I was good at that either. It was boring, not challenging at all."

"So you became a bails bonds person?" Regina asked and sipped her water.

"I'm good at finding people. I even helped Russo finding people back then."

"Don't tell me you worked for the mafia?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No, Regina, I wasn't in the mob. His son was missing, had taken off with Russo's car and money, and I found him. He lived in Miami, ashamed for what he'd done and talked him into visiting his father."

"So you reunited them? Then what happened?"

"All I know is that they got into an argument at the restaurant and then the son mystically disappeared, no one heard of him again. Rumor has it, Russo killed his own son for dishonoring the family name."

Regina stopped chewing her food and stared at the blonde in chock. She swallowed the bite slowly and worriedly looked at Emma. "What?"

"Jeez, Regina, I'm joking!" Emma burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face for a minute. You actually thought I worked for the mafia?"

"It's not funny." Regina said and rolled her eyes.

"It is."

"You could've woken up with a horse's head in your bed."

"Wait, you've seen The Godfather?"

"Yes." Regina answered between bites.

"Now it's my turn to be surprised."

"I've seen lots of movies over the years. There's not exactly much to do in a cursed town where time stands still."

"What's your favorite?"

"I enjoy Hitchcock."

"Ah, voyeurism and blonde characters."

"That may be why you enjoy his movies, but not why I like them."

"Brunettes are more of my type."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, like dark, sultry, sexy brunettes with a history of ruling kingdoms."

"And how many brunettes have done that?"

"I only know one. Sadly, she's not a queen anymore."

"Oh, honey, I'll always be the queen."

"I don't think everyone in this town agrees." Emma chuckled.

"Since when do I care about what anyone else thinks?"

"That's true. You probably never had."

"There was a time when I did but I learned to build up a hard façade during my time as queen. Emotions were considered a weakness."

"Your mother was that hard on you?"

"I don't want to talk about my childhood." Regina said whilst picking up her glass and took a mouthful of the clear liquid. "I can see myself telling you eventually, but not tonight. I don't want to ruin this lovely evening." She said and took another sip of the water before holding it out to Emma who refilled it.

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's alright. I've suppressed those memories a long time ago."

"But that's not good for you, Regina." Emma reached out and placed her hand on Regina's. "You need to talk to someone."

"I will. But not tonight."

Emma smiled softly, stroking her thumb over Regina's hand and the other woman squeezed her hand back. "So I know how you managed to get the decorations up, but the food is still a mystery. Where and when did you cook this?" Regina changed the subject, still holding hands with Emma.

"That will remain a mystery." Emma smirked. "I'm quite proud that I managed to pull this off."

"This is the first time you've finished something with proficiency in the town hall. Congratulations, Miss Swan."

"Why thank you, Madame Mayor." Emma winked at the woman. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you otherwise think I'm lousy at my job."

"Technically you're not a sheriff. You don't have an education or experience in police law enforcement."

"Well, you're not technically a mayor… because you don't have an education… or experience on how to run a town." Emma withdrew her hand from Regina's and crossed her arms.

"So ruling over an entire kingdom doesn't count as experience?" Regina crooked an eyebrow.

"I don't think killing people count as ruling, so… No."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, dear."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm getting into." The blonde had a smug grin spread across her face as she leaned back, "your pants."

"You're such a romantic, Emma." Regina smirked, holding the glass of water in her hand. "Exactly what a woman wants to hear." She placed her elbows on the table, "and I'm not wearing pants tonight."

"Doesn't mean I won't get into them."

Regina smirked and put the glass down. "We'll see about that."

She glanced around in the room, looking up at the lights hanging from the ceiling and was impressed that the blonde had accomplished all this in just one day. Her eyes wandered to the flowers on the table and she gently touched the red petals with her fingertips. "I love the flowers." She looked up and received a big smile, her heart fluttered as she looked into deep green eyes.

"Do you know why I chose to give you just one red rose?" Emma smiled and continued without waiting for an answer, "Because someone once told me the meaning is 'I count the days until we meet again', and I literally have been counting them. I didn't before, but since Rose arrived, I had reasons to see you," She sighed smilingly and ran her index finger on the rim of the wine glass, "and now I want to be with you all the time, which is funny how quickly I've grown feelings for you but I guess they've always been there since we're true loves and all," she slowly met the brown eyes who beamed happily at her, "and a red rose also means 'you're my everything' and well… you are. You and Henry means a lot to me, you've done an amazing job with him and I'm sorry about all the shit we did against each other… I want to start fresh with you, and with Henry. Be a family."

It was the most genuine, heartfelt words Regina had ever heard in her life. It left her speechless, and caused a feeling down her stomach that she could compare to feeling anxious, sick and overwhelmed at the same time because she honestly didn't know how to handle the younger woman's words. She pulled one rose from the flower arrangement on the table before she got up her seat and walked over to Emma, receiving a baffled look as did "I don't know what to say or do but this," she said and held the red rose out in front of the blonde, "if one rose says all of that, then I want to give you this."

Emma quickly got up from her seat so she stood eye to eye with the dark-haired woman and took the rose in her hands, smilingly looking into glimmering brown eyes. "A red rose also means 'I love you'," she smiled, causing a faint blush to the mayor's cheek, a blush that was barely noticeable in the dim light. Emma pulled the woman in for a deep kiss, her tongue darted over plump lips, and where given permission to enter, savoring and exploring every part of Regina's mouth. She felt hands tangled in her head and she accidentally dropped the rose to the floor in eagerness over the older woman against her body, pulling them closer to each other in the passionate kiss.

They where like magnets, a force pulling them together with such strength, neither women could bring themselves to break apart, there was like an invisible field between them, surrounding them, increasing by every minute their mouths were crashing against each other.

Their breathing was heavy and uneven when they finally broke apart and Emma wanted nothing more than to take Regina right then and there, forget about the dessert, forget about everything for she only had the woman in front of her on her mind.

"Thank you," Regina whispered and smiled softly, "for letting me redeem myself."

"You're welcome. But in my eyes you already have, we just need to convince everyone else." Emma grabbed both of the brunette's hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. A small realization caused another smile to spread across her face, "wait here," she said, making Regina glance at her puzzlingly, "I have dessert."

"Another Italian specialty?"

"No, better," Emma smiled, "just sit down and I'll be right back." She sauntered out of the large room and disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later, she had two plates in her hands and grinned at Regina when she stood in the door opening. "Okay, close your eyes or it will ruin the surprise."

Regina eyed her seriously before closing her eyes, smiling as she did. She couldn't wait to see what the dessert was and now aware of Emma's past and experience with Italian food, she hoped it would be something within the area.

"Okay, open your eyes," She heard the blonde say from across the table and she slowly opened her eyes. She wanted to burst out laughing when she looked down and found one single bear claw lying on the plate. "Tadaa," Emma exclaimed and grinned at the brunette, who shook her head. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes," Regina laughed, grabbing the bear claw between her thumb and index finger, "very surprised."

"I can't bake remember? And you keep mocking me about these things, I thought 'Regina clearly hasn't tasted a good bear claw', so here's your chance."

"So chef Russo didn't teach you how to make tiramisu?"

Emma's eyes were fixated on the pastry. "Tira-what?"

"Never mind," the brunette laughed and took a bite of the bear claw.

"No, what did you say?" the blonde asked between bites, looking slightly confused. "What's a tira-whatever you said?"

"Tiramisu, Emma. A well-known Italian dessert. Are you sure you worked at an Italian restaurant?"

"Oh, I see." Emma put the bear claw down at her plate. "Yes I'm sure, but that was years ago, don't remember ever tasting it."

"You can't remember that far back?" The brunette joked.

"Babe, I can barely remember what happened last week."

Regina laughed smilingly at the blonde calling her 'babe', watching as the younger woman put her thumb in her mouth, licking her finger clean from the pastry.

"Now who's staring?" Emma smiled when she noticed the brunette looking at her.

"Admit it, Regina." She leaned forward, with a smugly grin on her face. "You want a piece of this."

"The bear claw? I can barely finish this one."

"Talking about finishing things," The blonde where suddenly on her feet, standing next to Regina. "I believe we have unfinished business."

She placed her hands on each side of Regina's face, gently cupping her chin, leaning her head down a little and caught the mayor's lips with her own and received a content sigh. The kiss was light and tender, she graced her thumbs over the brunette's cheeks, looking into her eyes as she did. The love and affection in the brown eyes said it all and Emma knew they both felt the same way, it didn't matter that Regina couldn't say 'I love you' back, for this moment said it all. The three little words that meant so much wasn't necessary for her to hear, actions spoke louder than words.

She felt arms around her waist, pulling her in and she responded by kissing the woman again, this time more passionate, moving her hands from cheeks until they tangled in dark hair. She smiled when Regina's hands found themselves under the green fabric, gracing over her back and the touch caused shivers down her spine.

Regina got up from her seat, pulling herself closer to the blonde and her hands swiftly tugged the blue leather away from the sheriff's body, a very pleased smirk spread across her lips and she started to attack the pale skin with kisses, nipping her way down to the pulse point. A moan escaped the blonde's lips when she bit down hard, and she kept forcing her mouth on the same spot as nails raked across her back. She felt Emma's nails clawing against the black fabric on her back as she moved her own hands to the front of the younger woman, fingers wandering down the toned stomach.

Breaths were getting heavier and she felt her own arousal speed up with the blonde panting in her ear. She spun their bodies around and her mouth found Emma's lips again as she firmly pushed Emma against the table, managing to lift her onto the furniture. The sound of a wine glass hitting the floor didn't stop them; the glass breaking against tiles only caused a smirk to smile across Regina's lips.

"Are we doing this here?" Emma breathed heavily as teeth scraped down her skin. She tilted her head back, giving the older woman more skin to assault and closed her eyes when Regina once again kissed down on her pulse point. Taking the movement as an answer, she wrapped her legs around the mayor's body.

"Seems like we are." Regina said against her skin and raked her fingernails down firm abs, stopping right above the top of the jeans. "Do you have a problem with that, Miss Swan?" She whispered seductively in the blonde's ear and starting to unbutton the blonde's denim pants.

Emma's eyes flicked down in between their bodies, watching slender fingers slowly unzip her pants. She turned her head closer towards the brunette so that their mouth where close, barley touching and she felt hot air breathing into her mouth. "No." She said with a lustful low voice.

Her eyes clamped shut as skillful fingers wandered down her pants, inside the silky fabric of her panties and a loud moan escaped her lips. A fierce kiss muffled the sound she made under Regina's fingers and her nails clawed the dark woman's neck, tangled brown hair, breathing becoming more and more uneven.

A sudden loud shriek echoed through the large room and Emma's eyes flung open, her instinct was immediately to break apart from the brunette's body, but she was being held so tight it made it difficult to move. The hand inside her pants had momentarily stopped moving at the sound of the scream and she felt Regina swallow down hard when she realized they had been caught.

She quickly removed her fingers from Emma's pants and looked down on the blonde's terrifyingly shocked face. Not sure if she wanted to look over her shoulder to see who had made that frightened sound, she took a deep breath, and glanced down on the blonde sheriff, who's eyes were still wide opened in shock, trying to move her mouth to speak but Regina could barley make out what she was trying to say.

"What is going on here?"

Regina immediately recognized the voice and couldn't help to grin mischievously. Without turning around, she looked over her shoulder and her dark eyes met the ones that belonged to the woman she still had very little affection for. The horrified look on the raven-haired woman's face made the smug grin on her face grew even wider. This truly was the best revenge she'd ever had, she thought as she smirked and turned around to face Prince Charming and Snow White.

* * *

**Uh-oh...**  
**I love when you leave a review, so please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews and every follow and favorite. This story reached over 400 follows and I'm super grateful.**  
**Sorry for the wait, hopefully it will be worth it. Make me happy and leave a review after you've read it. Thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 17

For the second time in a day, Emma couldn't bring herself to move, she was paralyzed. This time not just because of the unexpected surprise, but this time she was truly horrified. Her jaw was opened in complete shock, her eyes fixated on the two people who had burst into the room. Her mother had called out her name in tries to get some kind of explanation why she was sitting on the table with Regina Mills standing in front of her. Emma didn't know what to do or say.

"Snow White. Charming." Regina addressed curtly and smirked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charming took one step closer to the couple, questionably looking back and forth between his daughter and the mayor. "Are you…?"

"Yes," Regina answered him before he could finish the question. "How lovely of you to honor us with your presence."

"Regina, step away from my daughter." Snow White ordered.

The brunette scoffed. "I don't take orders from you, Snow."

"Do it, Regina." Charming warned, taking another step forward and Regina laughed silently at his attempt to threaten her. She then noticed he held a gun in his right hand and even thought it wasn't drawn, she decided to move.

Snow gasped in absolute shock and horror at the sight of her daughter's unbuttoned jeans, underwear visibly showing and hastily turned away her gaze. Her husband's face quickly reddened as well and seemingly their daughter didn't bother to react, he tried to cough to awaken her from the current shock she was in, but no reaction.

"Emma, dear." Regina said out loud, her eyes still looking at the raven-haired woman. "I think your parents wants you to cover up."

The blonde looked flabbergasted, and when realized she was being spoken to, she snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" She managed to get out.

Regina glanced at her. "Your father can see your underwear, which I believe is mine, so please cover up."

Emma scooted down the table and she zipped her pants with hurried, slightly shaky fingers, pulled the hem of her blouse down as far as she could in an attempt to make her look representable. "This is not what it looks like" She excused herself, blushing as she met her mother's eyes.

"On the contrary, this is _exactly_ what it looks like." Regina smirked.

"Not helping, Regina."

"We wanted to tell your parents-"

"I did _not_ want them to find out this way."

"Okay, enough," The two women turned their heads towards Charming who looked at them with a bothered face.

Emma noticed the gun in his hands and frowned. "What's up with the gun David?" She asked, confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Snow and I got a call that someone was in town hall, so we thought someone was breaking in."

"I really wish we hadn't taken that call seriously." Snow said to him.

"Me neither." He answered, putting his gun back into the holster before turning towards his daughter. "This," he gestured with his hand between her and Regina, "is wrong."

"Sorry, what?" Emma looked at him.

"You and Regina, is that so… smart?"

"David," Snow tried and put her hand on his arm.

"No, this needs to be said, Snow. Our daughter is fooling around with Regina!"

"The only fool here is you, Charming." Regina spat.

"You're clouding her judgment, Regina, and I can't stand here watching you do that."

"Then please leave."

"Regina," Emma begged from behind.

"What?" The brunette snapped. "If he has a problem with this, he shouldn't be here, none of them should. We had a really nice time until they showed up."

"I don't want you to have that kind of fun with my daughter."

"What I do or don't do with your daughter is none of your business. She is fully capable of deciding what's best for her."

"Are you implying you know what's best for her?"

"I know her very well, perhaps more than you do."

"And whose fault is that Regina, that I didn't get to see her grow up?"

Regina scoffed. "You can blame your precious wife for that, she's the one who can't keep secrets and if I'm correct, this little interference will be the talk of the town tomorrow."

Snow looked appalled at the accusation, her eyes wandering back and forth between her husband and Regina. In the corner of her eye, she noticed how Emma with hurried steps placed herself between the arguing pair.

"Both of you shut up!" The blonde yelled, looking angrily at her father, then turning her gaze towards her lover. "The only person who knows what's best for me is me! I've had it with your constant bickering and holding grudges against each other. It's in the past, move the fuck on!" Her chest heaved up and down. "Regina, you really are a nice person, why can't you be that around my parents?"

"I'm afraid their idiocy is making it awfully hard."

"Regina," Emma pleaded, "I get it, my mother was partly the fault-"

"Partly?" Regina interrupted. "I beg to differ."

"Will you just let me finish?"

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"I'm just saying that we have to get along for things to work between us."

"We don't have to do anything we don't feel comfortable with, Emma." Charming said.

"Yes, you do. It's bad enough that Henry has come between all of this, why do you think he's been unhappy and confused through all of this? His whole family is angry at each other for something that started decades ago."

"It's not just that, the things that has recently happened got us thinking." Snow said with a soft voice.

"Thinking about what?"

"If Regina really can redeem herself." Charming said before his wife even had the time to answer.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Emma let out annoyingly. "How much does she have to change before you actually believe she's trying to do better?"

"Emma, you said it yourself, we know who she'll always be."

"That was before I knew she was innocent, she was being set up."

"And then she teamed up with the person who set her up."

"I thought we had talked about this David? This is not the ideal moment to bring this up."

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this calmly." Snow tried.

"Well this evening is already ruined." Regina uncrossed her arms. "Why not."

"Are you sure, Regina? Because I can tell them to leave."

"I don't need you to tell them to leave, dear. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. But since they want to talk, let's talk." She pulled one of the chairs out and sat down, crossed her legs and stared at the threesome.

"Okay," Emma sighed, "let's talk, but can we all try to be civil about this? No yelling or name-calling." She eyed Regina when she said the latter and the brunette quickly looked away.

Snow took one step towards the table and noticed the roses on the table before her saw the broken wine glass on the floor. She quickly looked around the room, she hadn't seen the strand of lights hanging across the ceiling until now, and the whole town hall was beautiful arranged in contrast to what it usually looked like. "Did you two have a date here?"

"No, this is how I usually arrange the town hall during business meetings." Regina answered sarcastically.

"Regina, stop." Emma warned. "Yes, we were having a date."

"Why would you take Regina out on a date?" Charming frowned and started to look around the room.

"Yes why would you, Emma? I'm such a horrible person." The mayor scoffed, receiving an annoyed stare from the blonde man.

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Where were you when Emma and me saved Rose with true love's kiss?" Regina looked at him. "Oh, that's right, you were there."

"I knew that, I'm just not very fond of the idea of you two dating."

"I'm not very fond of you two existing." The brunette shot back, looking at them.

"Okay," Emma said pulling out her chair and sat down. "When I said civil, I meant no mean comments."

"That wasn't mean, dear, it was honest."

"Try to be less honest then."

"So I'm just going to sit here and smile courtesy while your parents attack me?"

"We haven't attacked you, Regina." Snow tried.

The brunette gave her a deadly stare. "Right."

"Can we try to figure this out, please?" Emma begged and her mother nodded her head.

David looked around the room for more chairs but there wasn't any. He marched up to the table and crossed his arms. "So," he started, "can we make this quick because your mother and I have places to be." He looked at Emma who wasn't very amused.

"Yes, I can't stand being in your presence too long, Charming." Regina ignored the stares coming her way, faking a polite smile as she glared back up at the blue-eyed man. She then casually moved her hand and within a moment, two chairs appeared behind the pair and they bafflingly looked at them. "Sit," She said and gestured her hand. "They're perfectly normal chairs." She added when Charming stared at her suspiciously.

"Your magic is back completely now?"

"Yes" the brunette grinned. "Emma's touch brought it back."

"So," Snow started, ignoring what she heard and sat down, "since when… how did… what…" She struggled with her words, asking the correct question without getting an annoyed stare from the mayor was hard and she noticed her daughter squirm in the chair, nervously looking at her hands. "Could you start from the beginning?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'the beginning', dear." Regina grinned. "I thought you knew it, I saved you from a runaway horse and you so caringly returned that favor by telling-"

"Regina, we all know that story." Charming interrupted. "I think Mary Margaret referred to you and Emma dating."

"This is our first date," Emma said. "I wanted it to be special."

"Oh, now it's indeed special."

"Regina," the blonde begged, "could you try not to interrupt for a minute?" Receiving a small nod, she turned to her parents and continued. "We had a really good time actually and I still don't think I know Regina well enough, like with her past and stuff, but I know what I feel for her."

"Which is?" Snow asked.

"That I want to be with her, it just feels right, you know, like a connection. I've always felt drawn to her but not like this, its just feels like, I don't know."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"True love is the most powerful magic of all." Snow said with a smile.

"Mary Margaret," Charming started, "don't tell me you are okay with this?" He gestured his hand between Emma and Regina, looking seriously at his wife.

"Ever since that day Rose appeared in our apartment, nothing else has been on my mind. I had a hard time accepting it yes, going through it in my head over and over. But if this is what our daughter wants, we have to be supportive."

"Even if she wants to be with the Evil Queen?"

"She's not evil." Emma defended.

"Last week you thought she was!"

"Not everything is about good and evil. And can't I change my mind?"

"In one week?"

"Oh, I bet it took you like three seconds to know Mary Margaret was the one back in the enchanted forest."

The counterattack silenced Charming and he almost looked apologetically at his daughter. "You're mother and I are different."

"How is it different? You have true love, Regina and I have true love."

"But,"

"No, it's not different David! Just because you don't happen to like Regina very much, doesn't make our relationship any less worth than yours."

"I never meant that."

"Then what? I don't need your approval, I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself, who I date and don't date is not your problem."

"Just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing."

"She's doing me, dear." Regina butted in with a smirk on her face, causing the man sitting on the chair to glare at her with a disapproving look.

"Regina." Emma sighed.

"It's been over a minute." The brunette said indifferently.

The blonde ignored the woman to her left. "I think you need to give Regina a chance, she's trying like hell and you two are not making it easier going around calling her evil."

"We've been giving her so many chances, Emma. She always falls back to being evil."

"She didn't have anyone there to keep her from falling. You've always had each other; it's always been the two of you and Regina's been alone in all of this. No one's been there to push her in the right direction every time she took the wrong turn. Can you honestly blame her for not falling into that dark place?"

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Charming said looking at his daughter.

"That's the problem with you." Regina said. "You never saw my side, only thought about yourselves."

"We did try to see it from your point of view," Snow said gently. "But you made it so hard for us to believe you could actually change and we just got to the point where we gave up trying. I've always known the Regina I first met is in there somewhere, but you're too afraid to let her be seen."

"Because I didn't see the point of showing that side of me. Everything I did was considered to be evil and still is. All these little attempts of yours to make me believe I actually had a chance… you never wanted me to redeem myself for my own sake, you wanted it for yourself, so precious Snow White could be the one saving the Evil Queen from darkness; you could be the hero and have all the glory. What good would it have gotten me to redeem myself back then? I still had a broken heart because of what you did and seeing you happy just reminded me that I could never have that."

"Regina, I-"

"You what?" The mayor spat. "You're sorry? I am too, sorry I ever saved you from that horse."

Snow looked at the woman with sad eyes. "I'm truly sorry for everything. I wish there was a way for me to undo it all, to bring Daniel back and-"

"Don't you dare mention his name." Regina shot her a spiteful stare. "This is not just about me losing him."

"I understand that."

"Do you now? Everything I wanted for myself in my life has been controlled by others, what to think, act, even who to marry. This curse made it all different. _I_ was the one in control and _I _was the one who decided what everyone else were supposed to think and act. It felt good. It really was my happy ending."

"Except you weren't happy." Emma looked at her sympathetically.

She shook her head. "No. I promised Henry after the curse broke to do better and I really tried, for him. He's the only reason I ever wanted to be good again."

"And suddenly you didn't have Henry anymore."

"That just made me realize being good never got me anywhere, being good didn't give me my son back."

"But neither did evil, Regina." Charming looked at her. "You should've tried harder, for Henry."

Regina scoffed. "With you two idiots making it a constant battle?"

"No name-calling." Emma pointed out, causing the brunette to look awry at her.

"Maybe you're right, Charming, I should've tried harder. But no matter how hard I tried, I only seemed to go backwards. No one was encouraging me to continue to do well, so I gave up. Emma's right, I was alone. I was alone up to the point where Rose came here and supported me. I want to do better for her, for Henry and for me."

"She's very kind, you should be proud Regina." Snow smiled.

"And can you imagine she's the spawn of the Evil Queen?" Regina let out ironically.

"Stop calling yourself that." Emma said angrily.

"That's how everyone looks at me, like the Evil Queen."

"But you're not her anymore."

"Tell that to your parents."

"That's what we're trying to do here."

"And we heard you." Charming assured.

"There is a difference between hearing and listening."

"We're listening to what you're saying, Regina. But I need to process this."

"Of course you need to, you've always been quite slow."

Charming pushed back the chair and stood up. "I will not sit here and tolerate you calling me dumb."

"David, please sit down" Snow begged him and gently grabbed his hand.

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an angry sigh as he did. "Why do you think everyone dislikes you Regina? Your constant need to attack people with spiteful words is also a part of why there's been doubt of you redeeming yourself."

The brunette rolled her eyes before she met emerald green eyes that stared back at her with a sad expression. She pursed her lips to a thin line before looking up at the annoyed man. "I apologize, I never should've said that."

Charming showed appreciation of her sincere apology and sat down again.

"A nasty habit of mine." She smiled towards him, but received nothing but an annoyed stare.

"Look," Emma looked at her parents. "I get that the thought of me and Regina together is weird for you, but we can't going around hiding our feelings for each other just because everyone else disapproves."

"You shouldn't have to." Snow agreed. "But maybe for now, you should at least be careful."

"So I'm just going to walk around pretending I hate Regina? I don't want to do that."

"That's not what I said, Emma. I'm just saying that not everyone in this town is as understandable as your father and me."

"I don't care about everyone else in this town, Mary Margaret."

"Your mother is right, people will be upset."

The blonde turned her head towards her father. "Then to hell with them!"

"Understandable?" Regina said raising a questionable eyebrow and looked at Snow. "Nothing you've said during this conversation made you seem understandable."

"It was my intention to understand you."

Charming turned towards his daughter. "Emma, we're going to try our best, if she," he looked at Regina, "is willing to try her best as well."

"I'm already trying my best, dear. But let me make it clear, I'm doing this for Emma and our children, no one else. Because like your daughter said, we don't really need your approval."

"We appreciate you taking the time to talk with us." Snow looked at them both. "And sorry we ruined your date."

"It's okay." Emma smiled. "We'll have plenty more."

"Please do not ruin those as well." Regina said with a serious voice, causing the raven-haired woman to smile.

"I think I can assure you that we won't. How about we take care of Henry and Rose the next time?"

Regina looked shocked at the offering and for a minute she couldn't decide whether to shot back but noticing there was no unfriendly look on the woman's face or harshness in the voice, she decided to smile. "Thank you, that would be lovely."

"How is Rose by the way?" Charming asked curiously. "I hope we can see her again before she leaves?"

"Of course." Regina answered. "Maybe you could take her and Henry to the stable again?"

"That would be nice, she's quite the expert in the stable."

"She takes after you in so many ways Regina." Snow smiled. "Seeing her with horses just reminds me of you when you were young."

"Well, I won't be going to that stable for a long time."

"Why not?"

"I think your husband knows the answer to that."

"Oh," Charming let out. "It's totally understandable, Regina."

"Do you ever miss riding?" Snow looked at the older woman, whose face expression saddened at the question.

"Yes." She answered simply, thinking about what feelings horse riding had given her all those years ago and wondered if she would feel the same today. There was something so liberating about riding a horse, feeling the wind blow, hearing the sound the hooves made as the gallop sped up. She missed it and thinking about it made her miss it even more. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go back up a horse yet. "But I have my reasons why I haven't."

"But you will," The dark haired woman sounded hopeful. "Everything Rose knows, she's learned from you. She's going to help you get back up there, like you helped me when I was young."

Regina softly smiled as a reply, drifting away in her thoughts about her teaching a younger Rose how to ride a horse, the two of them racing one another down the hills.

Charming observed her. "It's good to see you smile, Regina."

"I said the same thing." Emma smiled.

"I have reasons to smile now."

Snow observed her daughter exchange looks with Regina. She turned her gaze towards her husband who smilingly nodded his head. "We're going to let you continue your date." She said and got up from her seat and David followed her move. "Unless you have anything else you'd like to discuss now?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

"Great, we might need to talk again another day. It still feels like you haven't forgiven us."

"I never said anything about forgiving you, my dear Snow. I merely said I'd try to do better."

"You won't ever forgive Snow, will you?"

Regina glanced up at Charming and she knew it wasn't a question. "Why should I? So you can sleep at night? You should be happy with me being good."

"With you always holding this against her, it's just going to make it more difficult."

"Why? I'm doing perfectly fine now."

"You always walking around feeling hate towards my wife, the grandmother of your children, that's not perfectly fine to me."

"I don't hate her." Regina said coldly.

Charming scoffed. "Oh really?"

"If I did, I would've crushed her heart on my porch." The tone of the mayor's voice was hard. "How's your heart, Snow, still black?"

"Regina," Emma shot her a stare saying not to take this argument any further.

"Like I've told you before, it was you who added evil to my name."

"You lived up to it."

She glared at him fiercely before grabbing the glass of water that still stood on the table. "Weren't you about to leave?" She nonchalantly took a sip out of the water and put it down.

Charming shook his head and sighed. "Enjoy the rest of your date." He said coldly.

"Trust me," Regina smirked, "we will. Emma in particular."

She watched the uninvited guest leave the room through the doors before she turned to Emma, who sat with her arms crossed, looking at her irritatingly.  
"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"They had it coming."

"We made progress, Regina. And in the final 30 seconds of the conversation, we took five steps back again."

"I don't see why you're so upset."

"You should've just kept your mouth shut."

"I would have, if your parents could've done the same."

"Stop blaming this on someone else, Regina. Just admit you crossed the line so we can move on."

The brunette sighed heavily. "I might have crossed the line." She gave Emma an apologetic look when the blonde didn't seem convinced by the words. "I crossed the line. Emma, I'm sorry."

"You realize that the next conversation with them is going to be equally hard?"

"Looking forward to that." Regina said ironically.

Emma laughed. "This will take months."

"Speaking of months-"

"The baby?"

"Yes, we have to tell them."

"Uh, can we wait until you've like, taken a test, or until the sonogram? They're already scarred for life." Emma looked at the older woman. "I bet you're really happy about that."

"Snow White finding the Evil Queen with one hand down her daughter's pants? Yes, extremely."

"That was even more embarrassing than me and Henry walking in on them in bed."

Regina almost choked on air. "You what?"

"Oh no, no, no." Emma shook her head. "Henry didn't see anything, he barley knew what was going on."

"That bedroom needs a door."

"Yes." Emma grimaced, shivering at the sudden mental image that popped up in her head.

"Are you okay?" Regina smiled laughingly.

"Let's just say, I'll never eat tacos again."

"Henry told me you had tacos last week."

"That little rascal," Emma laughed. "It's too good to not be eaten."

"I know something else that is too good not to be eaten." Regina smirked.

"Bear claws?" The blonde joked. "I'm joking Regina, I know what you meant."

"You do make a better dessert than that greasy pastry."

"As much as I would like to, uh, be your dessert, can we take it in your bedroom and not on the dining table?"

Regina got up from her chair and pulled the blonde up from her seat, leaning closer so that they barely were an inch away from each other's lips. "I like that idea very much." She said, her voice low and husky. Before Emma could push their lips together, she moved away and started to walk.

"You're such a tease!"

She smirked as she turned around. "We have to get back and make sure the children sleep first."

"Oh, right. We don't want them scarred for life too." She laughed and smilingly walked up to the brunette. "Even though it ended the way it did, are you happy with our first Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, very happy," She placed a light peck on the blonde's lips, "thank you."

"My pleasure."

Regina looked around the room one last time and sighed happily. Her smile grew big when she felt fingers interlacing with hers and brown eyes met green.

"Let's go home to Henry and Rose."

* * *

Rose handed a plate to her little brother, who carefully started to dry it with the kitchen towel he held in his hand. They had eaten dinner together and were now doing the dishes. She was lost in her own thoughts and when Henry didn't receive another plate after he'd dried the other one, he poked her in the side with his elbow.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously, watching her rinse another plate in the sink.

"Nothing," She answered, handing him the clean plate.

"I don't believe you." He grinned.

"Fine," she sighed, "I thought about me going back."

"You don't wanna?" His eyes concentrated on drying the plate, careful not to drop it.

"Yes and no. But that's not the problem."

"What is?"

"If I go back, will everyone remember me time-traveling?"

"You mean, like will Ma and mom remember you being here?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, because me being here kinda changes things."

"How?"

"Some things here takes place like in the future but mom being electrocuted, me being shot, me dying, all of that, that hasn't happened. Well, I don't know about mom and Greg and all that, but I've changed things here."

"It's not good, right?"

"I talked with mom about it earlier today."

"You did?" Henry put the plate on the counter. "Where was I?"

"On the phone with Ma about the date."

"Oh, the date!" He suddenly remembered. "Do you think it's going well?"

"Yes, mom said she loved their first date."

The boy watched his sister drain the water out from the sink and he put the kitchen towel on the counter. "So if you go back and they remember everything that's happened here... what would happen?"

"I don't know. It can't be good messing with the future. I never should've come here."

"But you wanted to save mom, what if you do that, then it will be all worth it."

"Mmm," Rose answered, thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"I know how to fix it." She smiled and stared at her brother who looked at her confusingly.

"Fix what?"

She placed one hand on his shoulder. "Henry, I'm going to leave you alone for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I have to do this when moms aren't here."

"Do what?"

"I have to go see Mr. Gold."

The boy frowned. "Why?"

"Can't say."

"C'mon Rose, I'm your brother."

"Exactly," she smiled, "I can't tell you. The less you know, the better."

"Please, take me with you."

"No, Henry, you have to stay here in case mom comes back."

"But what do I tell them when they come home and you're not here?"

"That we wanted to make milkshakes but we didn't have any milk."

"But we have milk?" Henry didn't think this excuse was good enough but Rose just walked up to the fridge and he followed her with his eyes, questionably looking at her.

She took the milk out and started to pour it down the drain, grinning as she did. "I went to the store because the milk was out."

"That's such a waste! Mom would be so mad if she found out."

"She's not going to find out unless you tell her."

"I won't tell her!" He defended himself.

"Good."

She started to walk towards the front door and Henry followed her. "Are you sure about this, sis?"

"Yes."

"Don't make a deal with him."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"No, Rose." He looked at his sister with worried eyes. "If you can't hold your part of the deal-"

"I can, and I will."

"What do you have that Mr. Gold wants?"

"Not telling you," she answered with a smirk and put on her leather jacket. "Trust me, Henry."

"I do," He said and hugged her tight.

"Then why so worried?"

"I know he's my grandpa and all but I don't trust him."

"Henry," She smiled, looking at him. "Don't worry. I'll be back with milk so we can make milkshakes."

"And chocolate ice cream?"

"Of course." She laughed and let go of him. "It might take some time though because I have to walk."

"Take mom's car."

She laughed loudly. "I'm not ever doing that mistake again."

"Yeah," Henry grinned, "probably a bad idea."

"I have mom's cellphone if you need anything else."

"Okay," Henry smiled, watching his sister take quick steps out the door. "Chocolate sprinkles!" He yelled after her and she laughed, giving him thumbs up.

* * *

The little bell on the door rang, notifying that Rose had stepped inside of the shop. She looked around, eyeing the objects spread around in there and she carefully closed the door behind her, trying to do it as quietly as possible. She hadn't been inside of this place for ages; she had mixed feelings about being in the shop and momentarily thought she shouldn't be there.

In the corner of her eye she saw someone come out from the back of the shop. She watched the man study her as she walked up to him, and she was certain not to show any signs of emotions.

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Rose." He grinned smugly. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Rumple's back! -insert dramatic music- What could he possibly want with Rose? **  
**Oh and I had to cut it here otherwise it would've been too long.  
**


End file.
